Small is beautiful
by Archea
Summary: Le drabble est à la fanfiction ce que le haïku est au lyrisme : un petit frère qui mérite de passer dans la cour des grands. Drabbles et séries de drabbles postés sur la communauté hp100mots. Pairings het et slash. Pour Lupiot, qui aime ce genre.
1. Prometsmoi

**Disclaimer : **Je les prends, mais je les rends. Ils appartiennent tous à J. K. Rowling et ce disclaimer vaut pour l'ensemble de la série.

**Défi : **Promesse

**Pairing **: James/Severus

**Rating **: PG

**Note**: le premier drabble a lieu peu après la visite du jeune Severus à la Cabane Hurlante, le second suit de près le drame de Godric's Hollow.

**Promets-moi**

Il se réveilla dans un cri et une chambre étrangère, et il lui fallut un moment pour se remémorer ce qu'il faisait à l'Infirmerie, dans le jour blême de cette lune d'où était venu tout le mal.

Quelque chose se froissa à côté du lit et, tournant la tête, il vit James Potter replier un pan de tissu argenté entre ses mains.

- Je voulais m'assurer...

Une dette est à double tranchant : elle lie le créditeur à son obligé. Ils parlèrent peu mais à l'aube, lorsque James repoussa le drap, une main arrêta son geste.

- Promets-moi...

La phrase resta sans objet, mais Severus ne resta pas sans réponse.

SS – JP – SS - JP

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa cheminée, Severus ne vit pas tout de suite la silhouette assise près de l'âtre, le regard dans le feu. Les Mangemorts s'étaient réunis sans leur chef ce soir-là, à sa grande inquiétude. La forme se leva, argentée par la lune, et il reconnut James.

- Jamie... tu es fou de venir ici...

Il se demanda par la suite quel sentiment aurait pris la suite de l'étonnement si James n'avait pas parlé. Rancoeur, félicité, triomphe, alarme ? Mais James fit un pas vers lui en chuchotant.

- Promets-moi...

On était un soir sans lune. La phrase resta sans objet, mais Severus tint parole.

FIN


	2. Ça devait arriver

**Défi **: Prophétie

**Pairing **: Harry/Percy

**Rating **: PG

**Ça devait arriver**

Ministère de la Magie

Département des Mystères

Service des VICES (Vaticinations Incantées Capables d'Endommager un Sorcier)

M. Potter,

Nous vous serions reconnaissants de contacter le Service au plus vite. Une prophétie vous concernant a été découverte dans la Salle du Futur et son contenu est de nature à vous préoccuper gravement. Merci de prendre rendez-vous avec nous par hibou ou par cheminette. Un délai de quinze jours à trois semaines est à prévoir.

Avec nos meilleurs vœux pour le présent,

Percy Weasley, Directeur

HP - PW

Hôtel Lion d'Or, Suite Royale

Londres

Cher Percy,

J'ai déjà donné, merci.

Harry Potter

HP – PW – HP - PW

Harry,

Comment peux-tu prendre une chose pareille à la légère ? Cette prophétie a été découverte par une secrétaire qui poursuivait un Croup échappé de la Section des Animaux. La petite bête a fait choir une fiole en bondissant sur une étagère et Mme Dubalai a entendu le message suivant :

_Le Survivant ne passera pas l'hiver sans rendre l'âme. _

Je tiens à te signaler que je commets une faute professionnelle en le recopiant.

Percy

HP - PW

Percy,

Navré de vous décevoir, le Croup et toi, mais je me porte comme un charme.

Tu n'aurais pas eu une visite des jumeaux récemment ?

Harry

HP – PW – HP - PW

Harry,

Tu sais très bien que je suis brouillé avec les jumeaux et pourquoi. Si tu as habité un placard contre ton gré, j'ai été sorti du mien un peu violemment et je m'étonne d'avoir encore un poste au Ministère.

Je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que cette prophétie m'inquiète.

Percy

HP - PW

Percy,

Toi, plaisanter ? Ma crédulité a ses limites, quoi qu'en pense Mme Dubalai. Mais tu es injuste avec les jumeaux, qui voulaient t'aider. Quant au Ministère... pourquoi Kingsley porte-t-il une bague trois anneaux, à ton avis ?

Je prends rendez-vous, mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir.

Harry

HP – PW – HP - PW

Harry,

J'espère ne t'avoir pas trop mis en retard hier. Crois bien que j'ai apprécié cette occasion de rattraper le temps perdu. Tu m'as paru vraiment... épanoui à tous égards.

Ton hypothèse se confirme : Mme Dubalai est de fait un peu dure d'oreille. Elle se demande rétrospectivement si tu ne dois pas en réalité _prendre femme_ d'ici le 1er mars.

Me voilà pleinement satisfait.

Encore que.

Percy

Si tu vois Fred et George, peux-tu leur dire bonjour de ma part ?

HP - PW

Percy,

Viens donc dîner au Lion d'Or demain soir, je me fais fort de calmer définitivement tes inquiétudes.

Harry

HP – PW – HP - PW

Mon très cher Harry,

Je bénirais cette prophétie d'avoir œuvré à notre bonheur si elle n'avait pas mis tout le Ministère en émoi. Ne m'attends pas avant 21h ce soir, je dois transplaner d'urgence à Tokyo où nous avons commandé une pensine haute définition. Mme Dubalai est maintenant enfermée dans une chambre-forte avec quatre gardes du corps et un hypnotiseur (au cas où la pensine ne donnerait rien). Espérons que tout ceci s'avérera une fausse alerte : nous sommes déjà au 14 février.

Percy

HP - PW

Percy chéri,

J'aimerais bien faire mentir une prophétie une fois dans ma vie. Epouse-moi ?

Ton Harry

HP – PW – HP - PW

Chers Harry et Percy,

Encore toutes mes excuses pour ce petit délai administratif _re_ votre départ en lune de miel, mais le Ministère tenait à prendre ses précautions tant que le délai fatidique ne serait pas complété. Le mystère est enfin éclairci : nous avons activé notre retourneuse de temps pour ré-écouter la prophétie avec Mme Dubalai et découvert à cette occasion que Harry était destiné à ne pas passer l'hiver "sans une tendre flamme". Vous pouvez donc explorer la Sicile en toute tranquillité d'esprit.

Fred et George se joignent à moi pour vous souhaiter un excellent voyage de noces.

Kingsley

FIN


	3. Changement

**Défi** : Petit bonheur

**Pairing** : Remus/Tonks

**Rating** : G

**Plus ça change...**

La lune est toujours ronde, blanche et sans merci.

Il change de peau à grands cris à mesure que l'âge avance et que ses os se font friables. Soupçonne Snape d'ajouter de la soude à sa potion pour la rendre plus infecte encore. Vérifie incessamment les protections silencieuses autour de la chambre de son fils.

La souffrance du corps et de l'esprit n'a pas pris une ride.

Mais lorsque Tonks se penche sur lui, touche sa fourrure, embrasse sa truffe et lui chuchote à l'oreille « I louve you », il sait que, malgré tout, quelque chose a changé.

Pour le meilleur.


	4. Paroles, paroles

**Défi** : Crossover

**Pairing** : Rita Skeeter, la Castafiore

**Rating** : PG

**Note **: A vous de décider si Rita a été médisante ou simplement indiscrète.

**Paroles, paroles**

**1. Verba volant...**

- Alors, chère Madame, ce concert au profit des orphelins de guerre ?

- Un hit ! Un happening ! Le Magenmagot pris d'assaut ! Deux cents Aurors réquisitionnés pour le service d'ordre ! L'Air des Bijoux avec chœur de Vélanes habillées par Fior !

- Vous-même, la soprano coloratura, étiez en noir... surprenant, non ?

- Sur les conseils d'un admirateur. Le noir est une couleur sobre et racée.

- Le duo du Philtre de Wagner, le grand air de l'Elixir d'Amour... une programmation significative ?

- Chanter est en soi une potion enivrante, vous savez !

- Chère madame, un dernier mot sur cette soirée ?

- Marquante ! Définitivement marquante, hu hu !

**2. ... scripta manent.**

- Irma, faites mes bagages. Nous ne resterons pas ici une minute de plus !

Ebahi, Arthur Weasley regarda son invitée de marque claquer la porte du Ministère, la mine orageuse.

Quelle mouche l'avait donc piquée ?

Son perroquet s'était-il houspillé avec les chouettes du Ministère ?

M. Wagner aurait-il perdu aux courses d'hippogriffes ?

Et que faisait ce journal froissé sur le sol ?

Nom d'un félétone !

BIANCA CASTAFIORE VA EPOUSER UN VIEUX MANGEMORT

POUR SEVERUS ROGUE, LA VOIX DE LA REDEMPTION ?

Il était un homme doux et humble de cœur, mais cette fois il allait vraiment envoyer une Beuglante à la _Gazette_.


	5. Alors, heureux?

**Défi **: Out of Comfort Zone

**Personnages **: Sirius, James, Lily

**Rating **: PG

**Alors, heureux ?**

- Pensez à un souvenir heureux, indique le professeur McGonagall.

Sirius se penche avec un sourire frotté d'insolence mais James n'entend pas ce qu'il chuchote parce que Lily Evans, devant la fenêtre, a pris le soleil en otage dans ses cheveux.

James pense à sa mère, aux Maraudeurs, à la fausse beuglante qu'ils ont envoyé à Servilus de la part des elfes de maison chargés du nettoyage, mais rien n'y fait : tout ce qui lui vient en tête, c'est que Lily est belle comme le feu et tout aussi intouchable.

- Peut mieux faire, M. Potter. Venant de vous, cela m'étonne...

SB – JP – LE

- Pensez à un souvenir heureux, indique le professeur McGonagall.

Lily Evans cherche, cherche... Il y a quelques semaines encore, le passé était sobre et lisible, et le présent se calquait paisiblement sur lui. Aujourd'hui, tout se brouille.

Malgré elle, son regard se déporte à l'autre bout de la salle où Sirius Black se penche à l'oreille de James Potter. Sirius qui a reçu des dieux la beauté du diable, Sirius qu'elle interpelle en pensée lorsqu'elle rabroue Potter, Sirius qui n'aime pas les filles et la nommera toute sa vie Evans.

- Mlle Evans, ouvrez donc cette fenêtre, vous êtes toute pâle.

SB – JP – LE

- Pensez à un souvenir heureux, indique le professeur McGonagall.

Sirius Black se penche aussitôt vers James Potter pour lui demander si le souvenir heureux de Minerva McGonagall est d'avoir entrevu la cheville de Dumbledore un jour de grand vent. Il veut voir Prongs le regarder en riant, il veut humer cette complicité charnelle entre eux qui vaut toutes les familles, et surtout, il veut que ce soit à lui que pense James lorsqu'il produira un Patronus.

James a les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre.

- M. Black, retenue ! Ça vous prend souvent, de jeter un sort sur une camarade de Maison ?


	6. Lettres mortes

**Défi **: Out of Comfort Zone

**Personnages **: Sirius, James, Lily

**Rating **: PG

**Note**: On prend les mêmes et on recommence... dans l'autre sens. A lire séparément ou comme la suite du précédent, ce qui aurait pu se produire cinq ans plus tard.

**Lettres mortes**

James,

Voilà : je laisse ce mot sur ton oreiller pour que tu le trouves à ton retour.

James... que devient le vif d'or une fois qu'il est attrapé ? Oui, je sais, le Quidditch me laissait indifférente avant nos fiançailles. Aujourd'hui, je me pose la question. Que vaut une femme quand elle est devenue accessible, la femme et la mère de chaque jour ? L'ironie du sort, James, c'est qu'à mesure que je suis devenue ordinaire à tes yeux, j'ai découvert à quel point tu étais singulier.

Je suis désolée que cette guerre ne nous laisse plus le temps de vivre en amants.

Reviens?

L.

LE – JP - SB

Sirius,

Dumbledore m'a parlé ce soir. Ou plutôt, Dumbledore m'a fait parler. J'ai accepté de lui laisser la cape d'invisibilité contre ce mot qu'il te remettra sans le lire.

Je resterai avec la femme que j'ai aimée et le fils que j'aime, et je te reverrai peut-être un jour en paix.

Peut-être.

Siry... je ne sais si c'est la guerre ou l'âge qui me chassent vers toi tous les soirs, mais je sais que je donnerais tout pour me vautrer à nouveau dans nos seize ans, contre ton corps qui est le seul à ne pas changer dans cette tourmente.

Pardon d'écrire ces mots, le présent me rend fou.

J.

LE – JP - SB

Lily,

Ce mot pour t'avertir que je cesse d'être votre Gardien du Secret : Peter me relaiera désormais. Si James s'étonne, dis-lui qu'il n'attirera pas l'attention comme je risquais de le faire.

A toi, faut-il dire la vraie raison?

Je cherche à te voir avec le regard de James depuis vos fiançailles, parce que c'était la seule façon pour moi de les accepter.

Et j'y suis parvenu - trop tard et trop bien, Lily - quand tu es devenue mère, illuminée par l'amour de ton fils comme une jeune torche vivante sous mes yeux.

Lily... mieux vaut qu'ils ne te revoient pas de sitôt.

S.


	7. Il ne faut pas

**Défi **: Out of Comfort Zone (écrivez sur un pairing qui, a priori, ne vous inspirerait pas)

**Pairing **: Sirius/Pétunia, suggéré par Oceano Nox

**Rating **: PG

**Il ne faut pas**

Il ne faut pas croire aux contes qui réservent un prince aux filles cadettes, aux filles ordinaires qui regardent leur sœur danser en robe blanche.

Pétunia s'assied près de la cheminée, un verre à la main, en attendant que ce mariage se passe. Pétunia a le moral en cendre à cause de Vernon. _Vas-y si tu y tiens tant que ça, mais côtoyer ces gens-là, très peu pour moi_.

Elle est venue pour son père et sa mère, et elle est invisible à leurs yeux.

- Mademoiselle, je sais bien que vous ne nous aimez pas. Mais danser, vous aimez peut-être ?

SB – PE – SB - PE

Il ne faut pas défier Sirius Black un soir de fête, surtout après l'avoir initié aux alcools moldus.

- Fais pas cette petite mine, beau Lys Blanc, tu vas ressembler à ta sœur. Ah, je vois d'où vient le mal. Tu veux qu'on te la déride, la renfrognée ?

- Sirius !

- Chiche qu'elle te parle d'ici la fin de la soirée.

- Chiche, Paddy !

Et Sirius va voir la sœur cadette, et il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'il danse avec elle tandis que M. et Mme Evans leur sourient de loin.

- Lily... je suis désolée si je t'ai boudée ces derniers temps...

SB – PE – SB - PE

Il ne faut pas croire leurs mots, leurs mots enchanteurs, quand ils s'engagent à revenir vous voir.

Quand Sirius Black devient le parrain du jeune Harry, Pétunia refuse d'assister au baptême. Lily envoie à sa sœur des photos de la cérémonie. Pétunia les garde et les regarde. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que si elles étaient magiques, quelqu'un lui ferait peut-être signe en effigie.

Puis Lily meurt. Pétunia pense qu'elles étaient deux qu'il a trompées, en somme.

Quand Vernon insiste pour confier l'enfant à un orphelinat, Pétunia dit non pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie conjugale.

SB – PE – SB - PE

Il ne faut pas écouter un sorcier à la dérobée, ses mots vous retrouvent des années plus tard.

Chaque fois que Vernon referme la porte du placard sur Harry, Pétunia songe à une cellule battue par les flots.

« Azkaban ».

Sous le visage sèchement fardé, quand elle pense au bruit de la mer dans le noir, sa pensée devient un trou noir où tout se brasse, haine et pitié.

Elle se rappelle avoir souhaité la mort de sa sœur à seize ans. A-t-elle conclu un pacte avec le jeune homme sombre, ce soir-là ?

C'est encore une manière de songer à lui.

SB – PE – SB - PE

Il ne faut pas ouvrir les chambres défendues.

Lorsque Harry brandit la lettre d'autorisation signée par Sirius, Pétunia se tait. Elle laisse Vernon à son coup de sang et guette son heure. Un jour où son neveu est sorti traîner dans le jardin, Pétunia monte dans sa chambre et la fouille jusqu'à trouver le parchemin.

Elle se penche pour voir la signature — « Sirius » — mais lorsqu'elle pose la main sur ce papier plus doux qu'un vélin ordinaire, les mots se défont aussitôt et une goutte d'encre se rassemble au centre de la feuille.

La chouette blanche crie d'une voix narquoise.

SB – PE – SB - PE

Il ne faut pas faire de voeu quand on refuse de croire au monde qui les exauce.

Elle scrute la petite assemblée hétéroclite venue les avertir qu'ils veillent de loin sur Harry. Tous laids, tous inquiétants, du vieux monstre à la jeune traînée aux cheveux roses. Il lui paraît logique que la magie, qui dérange l'ordre des choses, les ait rendus difformes.

Mais elle aurait aimé que l'un d'entre eux, au moins, soit beau. Grand et sombre, avec un corps qui danse au rythme de son rire.

Elle suit Vernon hors de la gare, dans le soleil cru de juillet.

SB – PE – SB - PE

Il ne faut pas écouter la peine d'autrui, elle a parfois un mot à vous dire.

La nuit où elle découvre Harry au bas de l'escalier, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, Pétunia repense à la scène de la gare.

Un sage a dit qu'on ne remarque pas l'absence d'un inconnu. Mais un inconnu côtoyé en mémoire depuis vingt ans est suffisamment remarquable pour que Pétunia chuchote à son neveu :

- Sirius Black ?

Harry la regarde, incrédule. Puis il dit le mot de la fin.

Pétunia reste près de lui jusqu'à ce que l'aube danse à la fenêtre, blanche et indifférente.

FIN


	8. Liaison dangereuse

**Défi**: Cheminée boulot dodo

**Pairing **: Severus/Kingsley

**Rating **: PG-13

**Liaison dangereuse**

Comme tous les lundis matins, M. le Ministre écoute les doléances de ses conseillers, carré dans un fauteuil de cuir dont les ressorts ont vu des jours meilleurs.

- Impossible d'atteindre le quota d'objets désensorcelés si nos contractuels...

... _quand je lèche ta sueur, elle a un parfum de terre torréfiée et d'épices_...

- Il faut impérativement revoir à la hausse le budget consacré à la protection des licornes albinos du Shetland...

... _remonte à tes genoux, les empoigne, les écarte_...

M. le Ministre laisse échapper un soupir convulsif.

- Pardon, Tonks, j'ai senti un courant d'air. Donc, le dispositif d'aide aux orphelins moldus... ?

SS – KS – SS - KS

Il a fallu beaucoup de temps, beaucoup de confiance pour que Severus accepte d'enseigner la Légilimancie à Kingsley. Mais quand il compris que l'ex-Auror ne lui sortait plus de la pensée, il s'est résigné à concrétiser ce qui était encore une figure de style.

Au début, ils étaient prudents. Un seul contact en fin de journée, pour confirmer leurs rendez-vous nocturnes qui doivent rester secrets tant qu'ils sont l'un et l'autre titulaires d'une charge publique.

Mais à force de se côtoyer à distance dans les cérémonies... à force de se laisser surprendre par l'aube, qui s'interpose de plus en plus tôt...

... la télépathie est devenue elle-même une liaison dangereuse.

SS – KS – SS - KS

Comme tous les jours à midi, M. le Directeur affronte ses collègues.

- Severus, mon emploi du temps...

... _si beau quand tu gémis comme un enfant perdu_...

- Nous serons bientôt à court de plumes...

... _ton visage chahuté par l'émotion quand je te dis_...

- Et si le Ministère s'imagine...

... _je t'aime_...

Kingsley le connaît trop bien. Il pourrait lui réciter le Kama Soutra entier, Severus resterait impavide. Ce sont les mots du coeur qui lui vont droit aux nerfs.

- Très bien, Minerva. J'aurai deux mots à dire au Ministre la prochaine fois où je le verrai.

Et, en son for intérieur — _sinon trois_.

FIN


	9. Aux grands maux

_Une page de pub : si vous prenez goût aux drabbles HP, je vous conseille ceux de Lady Cecilia Cornwell sur ce site, c'est une spécialiste du genre ! J'ai un faible pour « Les bons mots font les bons amis », basé sur les dictons et proverbes du monde entier..._

**Défi **: Arrogance

**Personnage **: Hermione Granger

**Rating **: G

**Aux grands maux...**

Hermione Granger inspecte les lieux. La Chambre sur Demande s'est montrée pleinement coopérative ce soir — tous les murs sont revêtus d'un matelas à triple épaisseur, le sol également et les trois fenêtres sont barricadées. Pour citer un célèbre auteur moldu, on égorgerait un boeuf dans ce cabinet que ses beuglements ne seraient pas entendus.

Hermione se retourne, un pli résolu à la bouche. Devant elle, une centaine d'elfes tremblent d'effroi. Elle frappe sèchement des mains.

« Reprenons la leçon de la semaine dernière. Dobby, montez sur l'estrade et répétez après moi : _Je vaux largement l'ensemble du corps enseignant_... »


	10. Les mots pour le dire

**Défi **: Out of Comfort Zone

**Pairing **: Fred/George

**Rating **: PG-13 pour twincest (rien de graphique)

**Note **: Pas un pairing que je fuis mais un sur lequel je ne me serais pas vu écrire avant ce défi.

**Les mots pour le dire**

Molly se dit qu'une mère aime ses petits en toute circonstance. Qu'elle se verra épargner une ou deux pimbêches de belles-filles supplémentaires. Qu'ils sortent d'une époque où la hiérarchie des normes a fait tant de mal.

Elle voudrait partager le tact calme d'Arthur. Mais il y a encore des fois où sa parole trébuche :

- George, peux-tu dire à ton...

Frère ? Fiancé ? Ame sœur ? Moitié d'orange ? Complice dans le crime ?

Son enfant la regarde avec un grand sourire, les yeux tristes.

Molly sourit.

- George, dis à ton Fred et au mien qu'on vous attend pour dîner samedi soir.


	11. Jeux de mains

**Défi **: Duel

**Pairing **: Albus Severus/Scorpius

**Rating **: PG

**Jeux de main...**

Cher papa,

Merci pour ta lettre. De mon côté, je t'annonce fièrement que le Club de Duel a rouvert. Hugo et moi on s'est inscrits et manque de bol, je me suis retrouvé avec Malefoy pour partenaire. Quand le prof a parlé de « déstabiliser l'adversaire par tous les moyens » , il m'a mis une main aux fesses. Le con !

Sans ça, RAS. Il flotte toujours, on a atomisé les Serdaigles au Quidditch et il y a du flan au potiron ce soir au dessert, ça craint.

Je t'embrasse,

Albus

PS Au fait, je pourrais l'inviter à la maison cet été ?


	12. Chers petits enfants

**Défi **: Crossover

**Personnages** : Albus, Minerva, la Belle au Bois Dormant, la Petite Sirène, Pinocchio

**Rating** : G

**Chers petits enfants**

- Albus, venez vite ! La petite Aurore nous fait une syncope.

- _Encore_ ? Je ne peux tout de même pas confisquer toutes les baguettes du château sous prétexte que Mademoiselle est allergique aux objets pointus!

- Albus, le lac s'agite de façon suspecte.

- Ne paniquons pas, c'est la petite Ariel qui sympathise avec le Calamar.

- Albus, Albus !

- Laissez-moi deviner. Le jeune Italien a séché une fois de plus son cours de Potions?

- Que faisons-nous?

- Dites-lui que s'il persiste et signe, il aura le même nez que son enseignant. Et annulez-moi ce programme d'échange avec Orlando, il va me rendre aussi chèvre qu'Abelforth !


	13. De but en blanc

**Défi **: Corruption

**Pairing **: Albus/Gellert

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: écrit pour l'anniversaire de Meish Kaos, aujourd'hui 9 octobre. Si vous la connaissez, envoyez-lui un petit PM !

**De but en blanc**

Amusé, il regarde Albus ôter ses habits derrière un paravent, inconscient que la lumière des chandelles l'expose en ombre chinoise . Ces Anglais et leur légendaire pudeur...

Déjà nu, un bras sous sa nuque dorée, il s'apprête à rejouer le plus vieux jeu du monde, celui qu'il a découvert trois ans plus tôt dans les dortoirs ascétiques de Durmstrang. Presque avec ennui : ce ne sont plus les corps qu'il veut faire plier sous lui, à l'avenir.

Puis l'ombre sort de derrière le paravent et s'avance vers lui, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres, et il se redresse vivement — ébloui.

AD – GG

Le corps d'Albus est si blanc qu'il se distingue à peine des draps. Seule sa chevelure rivalise avec le feu des chandelles.

Gellert les éteint et ouvre le rideau sur la lune. Toute la lumière de la pièce émane désormais de ce corps qui le regarde avec une tendresse jeune et grave. Gellert se penche et le touche avec une sorte de révérence

Puis il se reprend et saisit l'autre, rudement.

Au matin, il n'est pas une parcelle de ce corps qu'il n'ait marqué du sien. Mais sous l'aube il est plus blanc que jamais, et Gellert ferme les yeux.

AD - GG

Plus tard, il y repense.

Au combat, quand la fièvre est portée à blanc.

Devant le Reichstag, quand les flammes de l'incendie n'ont pas raison du clair de lune.

Devant Albus, devant le visage blême et altéré d'Albus, quand c'est son tour d'être saisi et jeté à terre par l'adversaire, et qu'il ne peut même pas lui crier que c'est son _second_ instant de faiblesse.

A Nurmengard, où sa beauté le déserte après tous les autres, mais où un albatros effleure parfois ses barreaux de son aile.

Il se dit qu'il a été corrompu cette nuit-là.

Corrompu par la blancheur.

AD - GG

Puis c'est la gare où, dans une autre vie, il a pris un train pour aller chez sa tante.

- Ils ne t'ont pas menti. Sur mes remords...

Albus se retourne lentement, et c'est à la fois un choc et une évidence : il est blanc de la tête aux pieds. Le sourire d'excuse, la gaucherie ont disparu, mais la tendresse grave du regard n'a pas changé.

- Je t'ai bien mal influencé, dit Albus, le regard pétillant.

Celui de Gellert se brouille un instant. Puis il voit la main que lui tend Albus — blanche et saine — et le reste s'oublie.

FIN


	14. Le rouge aux mains

**Défi : **Forêt Interdite

**Pairing **: Severus, Albus

**Rating **: PG

**Le rouge aux mains**

Albus Dumbledore sait combien la Forêt Interdite mérite son nom.

Les élèves croient qu'il est dû aux espèces dangereuses qui y trouvent refuge contre un péril autrement plus corrosif, la condition humaine. Mais Albus sait que ces bois sombres et souvent sans grâce, à la périphérie d'un édifice consacré au savoir, sont aussi un lieu où vont des hommes et des femmes qui s'interdisent d'exprimer leurs émotions au grand jour.

Lorsqu'il observe la Forêt du haut de sa Tour, il fait mentalement le compte de ceux qu'il a vu s'y enfoncer en cachette au cours des ans.

AD – SS – AD - SS

Dans les aubépine noires, Minerva McGonagall a pleuré des semaines durant un fiancé anonyme tombé pendant la Première Guerre.

Il a entrevu parfois Flitwick recroquevillé parmi les saules nains.

Sirius Black y a laissé son pucelage aux mains de Remus Lupin un jour où tous deux sont rentrés en retard pour la cloche du dîner, des scarabées plein les cheveux et le visage encore marqué d'empreintes de feuilles.

Albus lui-même...

Le seul qui n'y pénètre jamais, à sa connaissance, est Severus Snape. Quand son Maître de Potions a besoin d'ingrédients, il fait appel à Hagrid ou passe commande à Pré-au-Lard.

AD – SS – AD - SS

Le jour où Snape entre à son tour dans la Forêt, presque indiscernable du feuillage sombre, Albus cède à sa curiosité.

Et le surprend penché sur un buisson de mûres noires et grasses qu'il dévore à perdre haleine.

Le rire d'Albus est si communicatif que Severus, interdit, oublie de s'offusquer. Mais alors qu'il entreprend de sourire, son regard tombe sur ses mains rougies par le pillage.

Albus le voit changer de visage. Il ne saura jamais par la suite où il a trouvé le courage de faire le dernier pas qui les sépare pour entourer Severus de ses bras.

- Mon petit, non... non, je te jure que non...

AD – SS – AD - SS

On a beau être en juin, la Forêt est glacée. Sur la souche où Severus l'a à moitié jeté, Draco tremble. Il est de ceux qui ne se sont jamais aventurés seuls ici parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu un sentiment à cacher.

Severus ne tremble pas — encore.

Il tient d'une main le portoloin que son Maître lui a remis et qui les transportera tous les deux en sa présence d'ici quelques minutes.

L'autre main, subrepticement, s'approche d'un roncier chargé de mûres encore vertes.

Elle se referme sur une crosse, fruits et épines confondus, et serre sa prise aussi fort que possible.

FIN


	15. A votre bon coeur

**Défi **: Out of Comfort Zone

**Pairing **: Harry/Ron

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: Pairing demandé par Uathann. Comme les mots barrés ne s'affichent pas sur ce site, on va dire que tout ce qui est en gras dans les lettres de Rita est en réalité barré sur son parchemin-brouillon.

**A votre bon coeur**

Les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent. Quand le Ministère, aux premiers jours de paix, proclama qu'il allait séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie avant d'entamer la distribution des Ordres de Merlin, Rita Skeeter sentit passer le vent de la faux.

Elle ne fut pas congédiée, non, non. Mais on lui signifia que désormais, elle rédigerait des textes brefs, bienveillants et signés d'un pseudonyme.

- Madame _Plume-à-papouilles _?!

- On avait aussi envisagé « Plume-à-Popotins », parce qu'ils vont vous parler de leurs problèmes de cul neuf fois sur dix.

- Charmant.

- Et n'oubliez pas : du tact, du tact et encore du tact ! A bonne entendeuse, Rita...

HP - RW - HP - RW

Le courrier du cœur. On la rétrogradait à une rubrique mièvre, oiseuse et maternaliste. Allez faire de la bonne presse d'influence dans ces conditions !

Soupirant, elle ouvrit la première lettre.

_Alors voilà : je suis raide dingue de mon meilleur ami. Il est tout ce que je suis pas — super, courageux, riche, avec un fan-club qui remplirait un stade de Quidditch. Mais c'est avec moi qu'il préfère passer ses soirées. Sauf qu'il veut toujours jouer aux échecs. Vous croyez que c'est pour me faire comprendre que j'ai aucune chance ? Je le bats fastoche, mais ça m'embête._

_Force Orange_

Oh joie.

HP - RW - HP - RW

_Chère petite Force Orange,_

_Comme tant de jeunes __**gourdes**__ filles avant vous, vous péchez par excès de pessimisme. Peut-être veut-il vous faire comprendre __**qu'il vous tringlerait volontiers **__qu'il vous désire pour « partenaire » dans sa vie ? Que vous dit-il d'autre quand vous jouez ensemble ?_

_Plume-à-Papouilles_

HP - RW

_Chère Plume-à-Papouilles,_

_Ben, pas grand'chose. Il me regarde, ça doit être pour ça qu'il perd. Ah si, hier soir quand je lui ai pris sa dame, il a dit « pour ce que j'en ai à faire des filles... ». Vous croyez que je dois espérer ?_

_Force Orange_

_Ah oui, parce que j'ai oublié de préciser : on est deux mecs._

HP - RW - HP - RW

_Cher Orange,_

_Ma foi, __**ayant un ou deux neurones d'avance sur vous **__je dirais que votre ami veut vous faire comprendre qu'il est gay. Lors de votre prochaine partie, pourquoi ne pas rebondir sur l'occasion pour lui suggérer que vous vous cherchez un cavalier ? Il se demande sans doute ce qu'il en est de vous._

_Plume-à-Papouilles_

HP - RW

_Chère Plume-à-Papouilles_

_Super idée ! Sauf que c'est compliqué parce que ma mère pense que mon pote est le cavalier de ma petite sœur. Et moi celui de notre meilleure amie. Je sais pas ce que les filles en pensent, on les voit jamais. Vous en pensez quoi ?_

_Force Orange_

HP - RW - HP - RW

_Cher Orange,_

_Je pense que vous __**méritez un aller simple pour la maison close de Mme Pieddodu histoire de vous déniaiser un tant soit peu **__devriez laisser la question des filles de côté et envoyer un signe clair à votre partenaire. Avancez vos pions, que diable !_

_Plume-à-Papouilles_

HP - RW

_Chère Plume-à-Papouilles,_

_D'accord. Ce soir, je vais faire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait depuis que nous jouons ensemble. Je vais le laisser gagner la partie et quand il me demandera pourquoi, je lui montrerai mon fou. S'il ne comprend pas que je suis dingue de lui après ça !_

_Force Orange_

HP - RW - HP - RW

_Cher Orange,_

_Il a compris ?_

_Plume-à-Papouilles_

HP - RW

_Chère Plume-à-Papouilles,_

_Non, il n'a pas compris, mais j'ai flanqué l'échiquier par terre, je l'ai croché par le pull et je l'ai embrassé. Là, il a compris._

_Je voudrais vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. J'ai montré notre correspondance à Harry, et il dit que vous devez être quelqu'un de très généreux pour aider ainsi les gens avec leurs problèmes. Ça me ferait plaisir de vous rencontrer, alors si vous voulez bien, je vous enverrai un faire-part de mariage prochainement._

_Ronald Weasley, bientôt Potter (eh oui, _le_ Potter !)_

HP - RW - HP - RW

- Chef, je veux une promotion. Regardez-moi ça...

- ... _Harry Potter vous invite à son mariage _?!

- Une cérémonie hyper-extra-intime où toute la presse a été priée d'aller se faire voir ailleurs. Si vous voulez un témoignage exclusif, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

_- _Merlin... vous lui avez jeté un Impérium ?

- Au contraire, ils m'invitent à cause de mon bon cœur.

- Rita, ils ne vous laisseront jamais entrer !

- Je ne crois pas, chef. Voyez-vous, j'ai renvoyé ses lettres à Force Orange, mais j'ai conservé toutes celles de Foudroyé d'Amour et l'écriture est clairement identifiable. Maintenant, si nous parlions de mon nouveau poste ?

FIN


	16. Questions pour un champion

**Défi **: défi de tous les défis. Il consistait à reprendre dans l'ordre les trente-deux défis postés cette année pour bâtir une fic à part entière. Attachez vos ceintures, c'est parti !

**Pairing **: Severus/Harry

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: On oublie joyeusement les tomes 6 et 7 du canon. Les citations du drabble 1 sont empruntées au _Macbeth_ de Shakespeare. Le 29 est un clin d'oeil à Taraxacum Officinalis, dont je recommande chaudement les oeuvres complètes sur ce site.

**Questions pour un champion**

**1. Accident.**

Lorsqu'il regarde les vingt-huit chaudrons bouillonner à l'envi, libérant l'odeur âcre des herbes, Severus se dit qu'ils sont une métaphore appropriée pour son âme.

_Gargouille double et touille trouble..._

Son âme et celle de ses élèves, soumis à une pression qui n'est pas de leur âge, affolés par cette guerre qui se rapproche chaque jour du château.

_Que feu donne, chaudron bouille..._

Il sait lequel est le plus échauffé, le plus exaspéré, lequel ne demande qu'à implo...

Quand le vingt-huitième chaudron éclate dans un fracas d'eau et de feu, il n'a pas le temps de se jeter devant Potter.

**2. Contrat.**

Le visage de l'adolescent est aussi blanc que ses draps. Severus s'assied à son chevet où s'empilent les friandises, comme s'il avait encore onze ans, et le scrute.

- Potter, je sais que vous n'aimez pas guère votre surnom, mais il y a des moyens moins... dramatiques de vous en défaire.

Silence.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre ce genre de distraction.

Haussement d'épaules.

- Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ?

Regard noir des yeux verts.

- Ni mangé ?

- Professeur, vous êtes venu ici pour me dresser une ordonnance ?

- Non, M. Potter. Je suis venu ici pour vous proposer un contrat.

**3. Chocolat.**

- Pardon ?

- M. Potter, depuis que je vous connais, je vous observe plusieurs défauts. Le plus gros demeure votre insupportable curiosité.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Montrez-moi que vous êtes encore capable de dormir, manger et penser, et je vous autorise à me poser une question par jour.

Harry demeure bouche bée.

- Et comme vous venez de m'écouter docilement pour la première fois de votre vie, je vais vous montrer l'exemple. « Professeur, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne haïssiez pas dans la vie ? »

Snape se lève, prend une barre de chocolat noir sur la table de chevet, l'agite sous les yeux de Harry puis tourne les talons sans plus de façon.

**4. En catimini.**

- Qui peut me dire si l'antimoine est un pois... M. Potter ?

_Pourquoi vous appelez-vous Severus ?_

_Ma grand-mère maternelle était d'origine romaine._

- M. Potter, 14/20. Une fois n'est pas coutume...

_Votre couleur préférée ?_

_Vert crocodile._

- M. Potter, puisque vous êtes le seul ici à avoir lu les pages 12 à 56, passez donc au tableau.

_Etiez-vous un enfant heureux ?_

_Pas plus que vous._ _A chacun son cabinet noir_.

- M. Potter, si vous aviez l'extrême obligeance de réveiller M. Weasley...

_Vous arrive-t-il d'avoir peur ?_

C'est le dernier moyen que j'ai d'entendre mon cœur, M. Potter. Mais cela, je ne vous le dirai pas.

**5. Farces et Attrapes.**

Fred et Georges sont une gorgée d'eau fraîche dans ce désert qu'est devenu sa vie, entouré qu'il est d'enfants mal grandis et d'adultes qui le veulent trop tôt à leur image.

Dans leur petite boutique, Harry redécouvre le plaisir de jouer. Ici, on ne lui demande pas s'il a sufisamment dormi, mangé et pensé pour faire un bon combattant l'heure venue.

- Et ça ?

- Une commande de Ron. Un parchemin qui oblige celui qui écrit dessus à ne rien cacher de sa pensée. C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé pour forcer Mione à se déclarer...

Les yeux verts s'éclairent d'une lueur malicieuse.

**6. Mépris.**

Au mépris du danger...

Harry fixe son parchemin, la plume à la bouche et la peur au ventre. Il sait ce qu'il risque.

Au mépris des lois...

Si le parchemin est intercepté par un tiers... si Dumbledore a vent de leur correspondance...

Au mépris de la prudence...

Si Snape se fâche... si Snape refuse de répondre...

_Professeur, que ressentez-vous pour moi ?_

Et, pire encore... s'il répond...

Il répond, bien entendu...

_L'indifférence la plus complète, M. Potter._

... sur un parchemin où figure la question, mais pas la petite croix tracée à l'encre invisible pour qu'Harry puisse identifier son bien.

**7. Magicobus.**

Soudain, c'est comme s'il était saisi par la nuque, retourné comme un gant et secoué de part en part. Il ne marche plus, il trébuche. Il ne parle plus, il bégaie. Il couvre des kilomètres sans sortir des confins de l'Ecole. Son cœur fait des embardées, son sang a perdu ses repères et même étendu sur un lit, il ne dort plus.

Toutes ces sensations lui sont familières. Harry ferme les yeux et bat le rappel de ses souvenirs.

Le Magicobus, trois ans plus tôt.

A cette différence près qu'il connaissait sa destination, puisqu'elle ne dépendait alors que de lui.

**8. Equilibre.**

Il est de notoriété publique que la meilleure façon de marcher, y compris pour un jeune sorcier, consiste à soulever un pied, l'autre restant posé à terre.

Les longues mains de Severus Snape cisèlent une feuille d'ortie et c'est la chair de Harry qui se met à brûler.

- Monsieur...

_L'indifférence la plus complète._

- Oui, M. Potter ?

Il en résulte une perte d'équilibre qui, si le pied n'est pas reposé promptement un peu plus loin...

- Rien, monsieur.

... n'avance à rien, sinon une chute.

- Si vous n'avez rien à me demander, M. Potter, mieux vaudrait vous taire.

**9. Cauchemar.**

Comme Harry ne dort plus, ne mange plus et a perdu toute capacité à penser rationnellement, il tient à respecter sa part du contrat en s'interdisant de poser de nouvelles questions à Snape.

Cette loyauté toute gryffondoresque génère — logiquement — un silence qui obsède Harry, l'empêchant de manger, de dormir, de penser, etc. etc.

D'autant plus que ce silence contamine un certain Professeur qui ne l'interroge plus en public, ne lui fait plus de remarques acerbes, ne commente plus ses décoctions en termes choisis, etc. etc.

Le cours de Potions Septième Année est devenu un havre de quiétude.

Un cauchemar.

**10. Habitude.**

- Malefoy... Nott... Parkinson... Potter...

Comme d'habitude, le professeur Snape distribue leurs parchemins aux élèves sans quitter sa chaise de bureau, avec un simple « Expelliamus » énoncé du bout des lèvres.

Comme d'habitude, les parchemins sont accueillis avec stoïcisme et grincements de dents par la vaste majorité des Gryffondors.

Comme d'habitude, Harry inspire lentement à pleins poumons avant de déployer le sien sur ses genoux.

Il n'y trouve ni note, ni commentaire, mais une question dont le point d'interrogation s'étire sur le vélin comme un serpent levé de bon matin.

Ou peut-être un crocodile.

Un crocodile qui vous voudrait du bien.

**11. Aurors.**

_Vous me demandez ce que je ferai après la guerre. Pour me persuader qu'il y aura un après ? Je veux bien vous croire, Professeur, mais seulement si vous me promettez d'y croire aussi. _

_Vous pour moi, et moi pour vous._

_Il y a deux ans, je voulais être un Auror parce que les Aurors sont vaillants, portent une belle cape rouge et font rêver les petits garçons en danger. Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris qu'un Auror peut aussi s'habiller de noir, faire grise mine et avoir un second métier. Donc, Professeur, je vais peut-être changer d'avis et devenir un Maître des Potions._

**12. Effet Secondaire.**

7 : 56 : Harry Potter fait son entrée dans la Grande Salle, le teint clair et reposé, un parchemin à la main.

7 : 56 : 05 : La bouche de Severus Snape s'étire tout comme s'il humait son toast doré avec les lèvres.

7 : 56 : 08 : Albus Dumbledore pousse du coude Minerva McGonagall avec un signe de tête imperceptible.

7 : 56 : 11 : Minerva McGonagall suit la direction de son regard et renverse son bol d'Orange Pekoe.

7 : 56 : 14 : Sybille Trelawney s'empare du bol de Minerva McGonagall.

7 : 56 : 19 : Harry Potter lève la tête vers la Grande Table et sourit à son tour.

**13. Superstition.**

Dès lors, Harry et Severus découvrent tout un réseau de connexions, ténues mais tenaces, dont ils ne soupçonnaient pas l'existence.

Si Harry attrape le vif d'or en moins de trente-cinq minutes, Severus l'interrogera en le regardant au cours suivant.

Si Severus mène à bien la fusion de l'orichalque et de la kryptonite, Harry aura le sourire à déjeuner.

Si Ron finit son jus de citrouille avant lui, Severus le frôlera de sa manche dans les couloirs.

Si c'est lui qu'Albus désigne pour secrétaire de séance, Harry signera sa prochaine question « Harry ».

Si... si... la banalité n'a jamais été aussi prometteuse.

**14. Rumeurs.**

S'il entre du pied droit dans la salle de Potions, Severus...

La classe est vide. Le couloir, lui, est rempli d'élèves dont les voix malmènent ses tympans et son coeur.

- ... a rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui au premier coup de minuit...

- ... un Inférius coordonné à distance par Grindelwald...

- ... muté à Durmstrang par mesure disciplinaire...

- ... un pieu frotté à l'ail dans le coeur...

- Semblerait-il que Dumbledore l'ait pris en flagrant délit avec Chourave et sans sa robe... Malfoy, putain, je rigole !

Une main rideée effleure l'épaule de Harry.

- « Le professeur Chourave », M. Goyle. Harry, peux-tu venir avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

**15. Détraqueurs.**

Du seuil, Harry aperçoit Severus dans le lit qui était le sien à l'Infirmerie, deux mois plus tôt.

- Albus...

- Harry est avec moi.

Le silence qui suit contient soudain toutes les réponses.

- Ne me demandez plus jamais d'assurer un cours d'Occlumancie, Albus. Si vous voulez ma démission...

- Je veux que vous restiez à Poudlard maintenant qu'_Il_ sait qui occupe vos pensées. Pour le reste...

Dumbledore se lève.

- ... il existe deux façons de perdre son âme, Severus. La première est glacée et terrible, et nous prévenons nos élèves contre elle. L'autre... consiste à la placer en lieu sûr. Je vous fais confiance.

**16. Contact.**

Allongé sur le lit, le visage de Severus entre ses mains, Harry hésite encore.

Il a peur de faire mal et il a peur de mal faire. Ce baiser devrait être une protection, un scellé, une promesse... et il ose à peine toucher Severus de son souffle.

Puis Severus avance un peu la tête et ce qui était impossible devient tangible. Les lèvres de Harry le touchent enfin — ses lèvres, son nez, ses joues, son cou... sa main, sa Marque... _oh_...

Quand Severus lui prend la main et l'appuie silencieusement contre son coeur, ils sont deux à le sentir.

**17. Petits Bonheurs.**

Les jours qui suivent, les jours de fin d'hiver, clairs et chaleureux à la lumière des feux de cheminée, donneraient presque l'exemple à la paix.

Et pourtant, Harry se met à porter du noir devant une Hermione consternée, qui le soupçonne de tendances « goths ».

Et pourtant, Snape ne lui a jamais donné autant de retenues pour aussi peu de motifs.

Et pourtant, Harry laisse échapper le vif d'or et Serpentard remporte le match pour la première fois depuis sept ans, à la stupéfaction générale.

Faire plaisir à l'autre... est pour l'un comme pour l'autre un source de joie ininterrompue.

**18. Crossover.**

Une seule ombre, hélas, noircit ce tableau idyllique.

Malgré les supplications réitérées de Harry, Severus refuse formellement qu'il vienne le rejoindre la nuit. Harry a beau plaider le désir et l'invisibilité, il tient bon, parce qu'il tient à mériter la confiance d'Albus.

Harry, lui, tient jusqu'aux premiers jours de printemps. Après quoi, tel le jeune cerf que son sang pousse à toutes les folies...

... il descend un soir juste à temps pour apercevoir un jeune homme à la beauté léonine, blond et de peau si blanche qu'elle en paraît diaphane, refermer la porte du donjon sur Severus et lui.

**19. Quidditch.**

Deux jours plus tard, une foule hors d'elle-même ovationne l'Attrapeur des Gryffondors.

Où Harry passe, l'espace trépasse. Il est toute l'équipe à lui seul. Il fend l'azur comme un champ de bataille. Il ne laisse pas un seul nuage intact. Il s'empare du vif d'or au bout de dix-sept minutes de jeu, sous les yeux embués de Ginny Weasley...

... et regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir été choisi pour Batteur lors de sa Première Année. C'est fou ce qu'il aimerait cogner violemment dans quelque chose en ce moment.

Quelque chose qui serait noir, dur et imprévisible jusqu'à la traîtrise.

**20. Vampire.**

La jalousie vous suce les veines jusqu'à y faire le vide, puis elle y distille un sang vicié.

Le jour, elle dort sous sa pierre tombale. Elle donne à croire que l'ordre règne, que tout est redevenu comme avant. Jaloux, lui ? Ridicule.

La nuit... elle bat des ailes jusqu'à effrayer ce qui reste d'enfant chez Harry. Elle est une lucarne qui ouvre sur un soleil noir.

Elle est sans fin. Quand son objet sera retombé en poussière, elle-même existera encore.

La jalousie est une question sans réponse.

Ou pire —une réponse qui précède toutes les questions et qui les rend vaines.

**21. Arrogance.**

Arrive ce qui devait arriver : Harry Potter envoie son oignon de Birmanie à la figure d'un Serpentard dont l'Histoire n'a pas retenu le nom, et se voit prié de rester après le cours de Potions.

- C'était qui, ton visiteur du soir ?

- Tu m'espionnes, maintenant ?

- Tu m'as surveillé sept ans, je vais me priver !

- J'ai veillé sur toi, nuance. Et tu vas commencer par me parler sur un autre ton, Harry.

- Tu aimes _aussi_ les grands blonds? Tu tiens à varier tes plaisirs ?

- Décidément, M. Potter, vous prenez goût aux interrogatoires. Voulez-vous une lettre de recommandation pour Mlle Ombrage ?

**22. Carte du Maraudeur.**

Assis au bord de son lit, cerné par les respirations heurtées de ses amis, Harry veille.

Les mots de Dumbledore dans l'Infirmerie éraflent sa mémoire. _Je vous fais confiance_.

Sur l'oreiller, une oreille à rallonge, la Carte des Maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité qui ont guidé ses frasques enfantines. Le vampire les réclame maintenant.

Harry enfouit un moment son visage dans ses mains. Puis il prend la carte et chuchote le sésame. Aussitôt, un tracé remonte à la surface du parchemin : voici les donjons, avec deux petits points noirs, ces deux cognards animés qui harcèlent sa jalousie.

_Severus Snape. Lestat de Lioncourt._

**23. Démonstration.**

La voix de Severus est égale à elle-même. Celle de _l'autre_ fait à Harry l'effet d'une lame de couteau qu'on aurait laissé rouiller dans un vin de grand cépage.

- Votre pauvre maître... recourir à un intervenant extérieur pour devenir vampire, quelle déchéance...

- Oui, j'aurais cru que Sanguini...

- Le vampirisme est une franc-maçonnerie, mon cher. N'y entre pas qui veut.

- Pourtant, vous ne l'avez pas découragé.

- Il ne peut rien sur moi et grâce à lui, je peux beaucoup sur vous...

- Prouvez-le moi.

La voix de Severus se fait basse et urgente. Pressé contre la porte du cachot, Harry gémit.

**24. Promesse.**

- Comme vous le savez, le vampirisme est à deux temps. Je dois vider ma victime de son sang, puis lui faire absorber le mien. Ce que nous nommons le « don ténébreux ».

- Et... ?

- Pour le recevoir, votre Maître devra me retrouver seul dans un cimetière. Voulez-vous être de tiers ? Exsangue, il sera plus facile à tuer.

- Oui, dit Severus d'une voix qui rend elle-même le souffle.

Silence.

- Que voulez-vous en échange, Lioncourt ?

- Votre parole d'accepter ce don que je lui refuserai. Vous avez le sang vif et froid, à défaut d'être pur. Vous ferez un bel errant de nuit...

**25. Jardin.**

Harry a souvent taquiné Severus sur ses amples mouvements de robe. Ce soir, il le remercie mentalement : il lui suffit de pincer un pan de l'étoffe flottante entre le pouce et l'index pour transplaner avec lui, toujours invisible, à son entrevue ténébreuse.

C'est pareil et ce n'est pas pareil qu'il y a trois ans, quand c'était à lui qu'on avait fixé rendez-vous.

Le jardin n'a pas changé. L'herbe y est toujours aussi noire, la pierre aussi blanche, les quelques arbres aussi fixes que les effigies tombales.

L'ennemi non plus n'a pas changé.

Mais cette fois, c'est l'ennemi qui est seul.

**26. Duel.**

Et tout se passe très vite. Le jeune homme blond sourit à sa victime et recule d'un pas, une main sur sa chemise comme s'il s'apprêtait à dénuder sa poitrine. Mais au lieu de s'ouvrir une veine pour allaiter l'agonisant, il se retourne vers un bosquet d'ifs.

Et Severus sort des arbres noirs pour contempler Voldemort saigné à blanc.

Et c'est la voix d'un troisième combattant qui dit le sort pour l'achever avant d'apostropher le jeune vampire.

- Tout le sang que vous avez bu ce soir était le mien, Monsieur de Lioncourt. Et je n'entends pas vous le céder sans contrepartie.

**27. Prophétie.**

Vampires et sorciers habitent des univers parallèles, reliées par d'infimes passerelles. Dont la dette de vie, même si « vie » n'a pas le même sens pour les uns et les autres.

Il faut croire, cependant, que les Lioncourt ont une parenté lointaine avec les Gryffondors car Lestat, rassasié, cède à la demande de Harry.

Le laissant face à un Severus qui s'exprime avec le calme d'une fureur chauffée à blanc.

- Tel père tel fils, Potter? Soit, je double ma dette envers vous. Mais puisque l'histoire est un recommencement, ne comptez plus sur moi pour la changer entre nous.

Ses mots résonnent comme une prédiction sans appel.

**28. Frères et Soeurs.**

Il suffit à Dumbledore d'un regard sur Harry, pâle et prostré sous son Ordre de Merlin, pour que ce dernier aille passer ses ASPICs au Terrier.

Il y découvre un diable à quatre (fois deux). Charlie, de passage, initie ses frères au saute-dragon, une variante du Quidditch où les anneaux sont enflammés. Les jumeaux et Percy concluent une alliance inattendue pour diffuser les « Parchemins-pré-estampillés-auto-remplisseurs » au Ministère. Molly, entre deux cris, gave sa nichée d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

Dans ce capharnaüm de têtes rousses, Harry n'a jamais autant été invité à fraterniser.

Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi seul.

**29. Out of Comfort Zone.**

Les lèvres de Ginny sont douces comme un été d'enfant.

Elle touche la main de Harry sous la table. Elle tresse des colliers de pissenlit et les glisse à son cou en l'embrassant, parce qu'en anglais ce sont des "dents-de-lion".

Le jour, Harry se laisse faire. Le soir, sous la couette en patchwork, il se dit qu'il a laissé en arrière l'âge des jeux d'enfants. Et que, comme Lestat, il préfère aux jeunes filles en fleur les hommes qui ont la dent dure.

Puis il se rappelle les mots de Severus et sourit à Ginny,

Jusqu'au soir suivant.

**30. Cheminée Boulot Dodo.**

Lorsqu'il regarde les visages blasés de ses nouvelles Septièmes Années, Severus se dit qu'ils sont une métaphore appropriée pour son âme.

Il se lève comme d'autres s'endorment, sans y penser. Il sait que le thé aura un goût d'hier-aujourd'hui-demain, que sa classe sentira les herbes fades et l'adolescent mal dégrossi.

La douleur elle-même, la douleur qui lui monte à la gorge quand on dit le nom d'Harry à sa portée, est déjà une routine.

La nouveauté, c'est cette chouette qui traverse sa classe comme une blanche colombe, un parchemin à la patte.

_S., veux-tu payer ta dette ?_

**31. Forêt Interdite.**

La colombe doit connaître les contes que sa mère ne lui a jamais lus : elle l'emmène dans une clairière ensoleillée, où les branches des arbres laissent passer une pluie de pièce d'or.

Et c'est vraiment un conte, car il y a dans la clairière un jeune homme qui le regarde vivement, nu sous l'or.

Si le jeune homme souriait, il ferait demi-tour.

Mais Harry ne sourit pas et Severus porte ses deux mains au col noir de sa robe.

La douleur glisse au sol comme une peau de serpent après la mue, et y demeure le temps qu'il faut.

**32. Accio.**

Et la routine devient rituel : Harry, à qui ses tractations sanguines ont inspiré une vocation de médicomage, rejoint Severus tous les soirs au sortir de sa formation à Sainte-Mangouste.

Severus veille à ce qu'il mange correctement et s'endorme entre ses bras avant minuit.

Quand minuit sonne, il comprend qu'il tient demain contre lui et qu'il ne faut plus jamais le laisser aller.

Il est tenté d'éveiller Harry pour lui poser la question rituelle, mais le sommeil de Harry est si beau à voir qu'il n'a pas le cœur d'y mettre fin.

Et puis chacun son tour, après tout.

« _Accio_ parchemin ! »

FIN


	17. De la coupe aux lèvres

**Défi **: Out of Comfort Zone

**Pairing **: Percy Weasley/Hepzibah Smith (demandé par Elwan59 et qui m'a donné un mal fou – au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Hepzibah est cette vieille dame très coquette à qui Tom Jedusor dérobe la coupe de Pouflsoufle et le médaillon de Serpentard !)

**Rating **: PG

**De la coupe aux lèvres**

Des promesses, toujours des promesses... Percy s'était bien promis de démissionner après la guerre, mais il avait suffi d'une petite conversation avec ses deux parents pour l'en dissuader. Il avait toujours voulu être le Bon Fils, celui qu'on cite en exemple aux autres, et il souffrait de pressentir en son for intérieur que Molly trouvait Charlie plus beau, Bill plus glamour, les jumeaux plus drôles, Ron plus touchant et Ginny plus à son image.

La désillusion au cœur, il était retourné au Ministère. Où il faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire, en bon petit soldat de la bureaucratie sorcière.

PW – HS – PW - HS

- Monsieur Zacharias Smith ?

- Vous êtes qui, d'abord ? Oh, Weasley, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Tu étais moins formel quand tu m'as collé une retenue en Deuxième Année.

- A juste titre. On ne contredit pas son Directeur en public, surtout au moment où il déclare l'état d'urgence.

- Oui, enfin on n'avait que sa parole pour croire qu'un danger réel nous guettait... et aujourd'hui, tu veux quoi ?

- Je viens pour une procédure de restitution. Potter a remis la Coupe de Poufsoufle au Ministère, légèrement ébréchée, et légalement elle appartient toujours à ta famille. Je peux entrer pour t'expliquer la suite ?

- Je suppose...

PW – HS – PW - HS

Tandis que Zacharias signait les parchemins requis, Percy fit quelques pas dans le salon des Smith.

Il s'arrêta devant le portrait d'une dame endormie qui n'avait rien à envier aux plus beaux Rubens. Sa poitrine opulente se soulevait légèrement sous le corset qui l'épousait, entre deux bras replets aux doigts couverts de bagues, ses lèvres souriaient, un peu taquines, et Percy dût avaler sa salive devant cet hymne au débordement charnel.

L'envie le prit, inconcevable, de pénétrer le tableau pour se couler dans ce giron accueillant et ne plus jamais en ressortir.

- Ah, tu fais la connaissance de grand'tante Hepzibah...

PW – HS – PW - HS

Percy sortit dans le petit froid d'automne retrouver son quotidien bureaucratique.

Dans son tableau, Hepzibah soupira longuement. Entendu, celui-ci n'avait pas l'élégance racée de son prédécesseur ni sa voix cajoleuse. Il était roussâtre, gauche, maigrelet, son chandail orné de l'initiale P lui allait comme des bretelles à une écrevisse et il avait une voix de coqcigrue.

Mais tandis qu'elle ne dormait que d'un œil, il l'avait regardée avec une expression qu'elle n'avait pas repérée depuis longtemps sur un jeune visage mâle.

Elle ferma les yeux pour de vrai et commença à se remémorer les prénoms anglais qui commençaient par P.

FIN


	18. Araignée du soir

**Défi **: Forêt Interdite

**Pairing **: Sirius/Severus

**Rating **: PG

**Araignée du soir...**

Ils eurent tout loisir par la suite de se demander ce qu'un cognassier géant faisait dans une forêt, même sorcière, implantée au cœur d'un écosystème nordique. Sur le moment, les considérations pratiques l'emportèrent et tous deux se hissèrent de branche en branche jusqu'au milieu de l'arbre. Là, ils découvrirent une sorte de plate-forme ligneuse où ils s'accroupirent tant bien que mal.

Plus bas, ils pouvaient entendre un véritable pandémonium. Trois cent acromantules sifflaient et piétinaient le sol comme pour applaudir la performance dont elles venaient d'être témoins.

- Si je m'en sors vivant, je tue Albus !

- _Bis repetita_, Snape ?

SB – SS – SB - SS

- Je croyais qu'Hagrid avait conclu un pacte de non-agression avec ces... ces _choses _?

- Tu retardes d'une génération, comme toujours. Le pacte a été déclaré nul et non avenu par les enfants du signataire.

- Albus aurait pu nous prévenir ! La prochaine fois, il ira se la cueillir tout seul, sa menthe-citron.

- Note que c'est une manière comme une autre de réduire les effectifs enseignants.

- Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il prêterait attention à une consigne du Ministère... tu crois que le sort de bouclier tiendra ?

- Au moins quelques heures. Ça t'ennuierait beaucoup d'ôter ton coude de mon œil droit ?

SB – SS – SB - SS

- Tu sais quoi ? On va parlementer. Enlève ta chemise et agite-la comme un drapeau blanc.

- Dans tes rêves, Black. Tu te crois encore en Cinquième Année ?

- Snape, bon dieu ! Je me suis excusé dix-neuf fois depuis l'Armistice, ça ne te suffit pas ? Et je sacrifierais volontiers mon T-Shirt, seulement je ne suis pas sûr que "Métal Hurlant" fasse un slogan très diplomatique.

- Excusé ? Tu m'as dit, je cite, « t'étais un peu creveton à l'époque, on aurait mieux fait d'attendre quelques années » !

- C'était un compliment _et_ des excuses !

- ...

- Et puis merde. Va bouder dans ton coing, j'ôte mon T-Shirt.

SB – SS – SB - SS

- Oh... je... j'ai dû somnoler...

- T'inquiète, ça va...

- Ne dis pas de sottises, Black. Tu vas attraper une méchante crampe si tu restes dans cette position.

- J'ai connu pire à Azkaban. Remets ta tête contre mon épaule et rendors-toi. Je suis sûr qu'Albus enverra une expédition de secours demain à la première heure, quand il ne nous verra pas au petit-déjeuner. Et puis...

- Oui ?

- Tu vas encore dire que je me paie ta tête, mais...

- Mmmm ?

- Tes cheveux sentent la cannelle et le feu de joie. Ça me... ça me rassure.

- ...

- Bonne nuit, Snape.

SB – SS – SB - SS

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Et toi ?

- Je dors deux heures par nuit en moyenne et avec ce boucan, je les sens compromises.

- Tu sais qu'il existe des potions pour ça ?

- Pas envie. La nuit, je n'ai pas à jouer les martyrs accrédités pour la _Gazette_, ni les modèles parentaux pour Harry, ni les profs-de-défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal-trop-cool-de-leur-race pour des gamins qui n'ont aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu pendant qu'on changeait leurs langes. La nuit, je peux siffler la fin du jeu.

- Black, tu m'inquiètes. Au modèle parental près, on croirait m'entendre.

- ...

- Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, je plaisantais...

SB – SS – SB - SS

- Severus...

- _Hein_ ?

- Je voudrais m'excuser.

- Voilà qu'il me fait une poussée de fièvre, maintenant.

- Non, vraiment. Pour tout, depuis le début. Et on est hors-jeu, là, tu te rappelles ?

- Black...

- Sirius.

- ... si je t'en voulais encore, je n'aurais pas dit à Albus de t'embaucher quand il m'a proposé le poste.

- ...

- Tu veux toujours que je laisse ma tête contre ton épaule ?

- Relève-la juste un peu... oui, comme ça...

- ... Sirius !

- Tu... ne veux... toujours pas... ôter ta chemise ?

- On va offrir à ces sales bêtes un spectacle qui les fera se carapater dans leur tanière en tremblant.

SB – SS – SB - SS

- Raté, elles sont toujours là.

- Je me demande combien de temps le sort de bouclier va encore tenir...

- Avec tous ces lancétincelles verts et rouges qu'on a jetés, il serait temps qu'ils se bougent le train au Château !

- Merlin, elles escaladent le tronc !

- _Quoi _?

- Lentement mais sûrement. Rappelle-moi d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Albus sur les protections internes anti-transplanage.

- Qu'elles-z-y viennent, les petites garces ! Je commence à avoir envie d'un peu d'action... non, n'essaie même pas de commenter.

- Sirius, elles se rapprochent !

- Sev, je te jure... je te jure que si on en réchappe, je t'épouse !

SB – SS – SB – SS

Par la suite, il ne leur vint pas à l'idée de se demander pourquoi les acromantules avaient mis un bon quart d'heure à atteindre le milieu du tronc, laissant à Harry et ses Gryffondors le temps de les rapatrier en balai.

Minerva eut quelques soupçons en voyant Albus s'enfoncer dans la Forêt le matin des noces, avec sous le bras un paquet de souris mortes acquises grâce à Miss Teigne. Elle n'en dit rien à Sirius et Severus, qui s'en tiennent désormais au parc pour leurs promenades vespérales.

Si Albus veut de la menthe-citron, il n'a qu'à aller se la cueillir lui-même.

FIN


	19. Des fins et des moyens

**Défi **: corruption

**Titre **: Des fins et des moyens

**Pairing **: Albus/Gellert

**Rating **: indéniablement PG-13

**Des fins et des moyens**

Albus ne comprend pas pourquoi Gellert, qui ordonne leurs congrès charnels comme le reste de leurs projets, lui laisse parfois le dessus au lit.

Quand le jeune Allemand remonte un genou sous son ventre et lui jette un regard de défi amusé par-dessus son épaule, Albus oublie sa gaucherie. Il saisit cette nuque et ce dos ployés devant lui et il s'enfonce dans ce corps qu'on lui tend avec une violence qui le surprend lui-même.

Et toujours, quand il ouvre ensuite la bouche pour s'excuser, il est devancé par lui.

- Tu vois bien que tu es un dominant qui s'ignore...


	20. A la belle étoile

**Défi **: Tour d'Astronomie

**Pairing **: Theodore Nott/Nevile Longdubat (demandé par Elwan59 pour son anniversaire)

**Rating **: PG

**A la belle étoile**

Comme le professeur Chourave voyait en Neville Londubat son fils spirituel, elle lui avait confié la charge d'ausculter le ciel depuis la Tour d'Astronomie.

- Il ne suffit pas de regarder s'il est clair ou nuageux. L'éclat plus ou moins soutenu des étoiles, la direction des vents et le positionnement des constellations permet de deviner à quelle heure un changement de température se produira. Or la température est un facteur crucial en Herbologie. Voilà ce qu'on devrait vous apprendre en Divination au lieu de toutes ces billevesées d'un autre âge...

Et Neville, consciencieusement, montait à la Tour tous les soirs.

NL - TN - NL - TN

Ce soir-là, il découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul. Un garçon long, brun et mince s'appuyait sur le parapet, le visage tendu vers la nuit. Neville crut reconnaître le « Serpent Solitaire » comme on le surnommait chez les Gryffondors, qui se distinguait par son refus d'appartenir à un groupuscule quelconque.

- Nott, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

L'adolescent se retourna et, l'espace d'un instant, lui montra un visage saisi par une émotion que Neville ne sut identifier. Puis il détourna la tête, froidement.

- Occupe-toi de tes oignons, Longdubat. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était ta spécialité.

Neville, intimidé, se concentra sur son télescope.

NL - TN - NL - TN

Le soir suivant, il revit Nott au sommet de la Tour.

Et le soir d'après.

Et tous les soirs de ces mois d'automne, où les froids étaient encore assez bénins pour que les garçons s'attardent, bien couverts, sur le parapet.

Neville sortait son carnet, prenait le pouls du ciel et notait quelques références.

Theodore Nott, immobile, regardait devant lui.

Ils ne se parlaient pas, mais ils ne s'évitaient pas non plus. Ils se coudoyaient dans les hauteurs et Neville, qui avait toujours redouté de se ridiculiser par la parole dans son propre groupe, était reconnaissant à Theodore pour son silence.

NL - TN - NL - TN

Le silence prit fin le soir où Neville, retardé par une partie d'échecs avec Ron, surprit le Serpent tassé sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains.

Il était venu relever des étoiles et c'était un visage constellé de larmes dont il ne pouvait détacher son regard.

Doucement il s'agenouilla près du garçon et prit ses mains dans les siennes, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

- Nott... Theodore, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Une gifle sèche lui coupa le souffle. Avant qu'il ait pu protester, Theodore Nott se releva et quitta le parapet en courant, trébuchant plusieurs fois dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

NL - TN - NL - TN

Il ne revint pas le soir suivant.

Ni celui d'après.

Le surlendemain, Neville vit une ombre se détacher sur le parapet, trop haute pour incarner un élève de sa promotion.

- Professeur..., dit-il sans cacher sa déception.

Les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore étaient d'un bleu plus clair que la nuit, mais il y brillait presque autant d'étoiles.

- Il va revenir, mon petit. Il ne peut pas ne pas revenir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sa mère, qui est morte à sa naissance, était une Black.

- ...

- Neville, tu sais qui est le parrain de Harry ?

- Oui...

- Demande-lui pourquoi Black se prénomme Sirius.

NL - TN - NL - TN

Dans le clair-obscur il pouvait voir les mèches brunes de Theodore frémir au petit vent du soir. Il faisait déjà plus frais, mais le garçon ne bougeait pas, ses deux coudes sur le parapet, le regard au large.

Neville s'appuya d'un bras contre la balustrade, entourant de l'autre les épaules immobiles.

- Cassiopée ?

Nott tourna un peu son visage.

- Carina ? Bérénice ? Lacerta ? Lyra ?

- Stella, chuchota Theodore sans chercher à se dégager de l'étreinte.

Ils restèrent longtemps à contempler le ciel étoilé et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent au bas de l'escalier, ce fut l'autre qui dit : « à demain ».

FIN


	21. Trois tentations

**Pairing **: Albus/Gellert (je crois que j'ai trouvé un concurrent au Snack...)

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: série sur les Reliques de la Mort postée sur mon LJ, comme ce sont de longs drabbles. Je vous jure que je vois la dernière phrase comme une note d'espoir. Le troisième télescope joyeusement la chronologie des tomes 6 et 7, mais tant pis.

**Trois tentations**

**1945.**

Il a longtemps cru que le mot « duel » venait de ce qu'il rapprochait deux combattants, jusqu'à ce que sa tante lui explique que non, duel est une déformation de _bellum_, la guerre.

Aujourd'hui, il a des doutes.

Le ciel autour d'eux est une crue de lumière blanche, celle des sorts qui brûlent si dru qu'il en oublie de respirer entre ses cris. Leur combat flambe comme un phénix. Dans ce jour blême qui n'a de lumière que le nom, il voit le visage d'Albus se contracter sous la sueur, sous la volonté de l'emporter et un sourire amusé lui monte aux lèvres avec le sort suivant.

_Tu vois, je t'ai bien formé... tu y prends goût, à la maîtrise..._

Comme si elle entendait ses mots, il sent la baguette de sureau grésiller contre sa paume. Elle brûle d'agir.

Il entend Albus crier et cingle l'espace de biais, laissant un mur invisible entre son adversaire et lui. La baguette lui rougit la main.

Il suffirait ensuite d'un Impérium pour souder Albus à son côté. Où qu'il aille dans les hauts et les bas du pouvoir, sous le bivouac ou sur le trône, Albus à perpétuité près de lui.

Mais s'il soumet Albus, ils ne seront plus deux. Ils seront... un et un qui a été.

Il rompt le mur et Albus trébuche en avant, heurtant le sol du genou. La crue blanche cesse de crépiter et le ciel se remplit de fumée, comme si on avait mis tous les vents à brûler ensemble.

Gellert recule d'un pas.

Lentement, Albus relève la tête et Gellert se rappelle soudain combien il aimait le faire rougir, cet été qui appartient déjà à une autre vie. Quand il suffisait d'un mot dit en face pour que le sang d'Albus lui remonte au visage, pur et vif, et que ce visage tremble devant lui d'une grave adoration.

Le visage qui lui fait face est blême et fixe.

- Pourquoi ? dit Albus.

_Pour te garder le plus tard possible face à moi, bien-aimé. _

**1981.**

- ... responsabilité... danger... sûreté...

Les mots se suivent et se ressemblent au sortir de sa bouche. Albus Dumbledore prêche la raison à un jeune père de famille qui l'observe d'un air maussade.

_Il marche dans une campagne au crépuscule et ses pas ne font pas plus d'ombre que le vent. Lorsqu'il traverse la cour d'une ferme — toujours plus rare dans cette contrée où les hommes libres n'ont pas droit de cité — il frôle une femme chargée de bois et elle ne tourne pas la tête._

- Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez seul. Votre femme et votre fils...

_Il y a longtemps qu'il a laissé la dernière ferme dans son dos. La campagne est rase comme le crâne d'un prisonnier. Puis il sent l'odeur de la pierre, avant même de voir les premiers murs buter sur l'horizon._

- Donnez-la moi, James, et je vous donne ma parole...

_Les chiens ne le voient pas. Les gardes ne le voient pas. Les pierres ne le voient pas._

- ... que je vous la rendrai...

_La porte gémit sous son sortilège. Depuis son lit de camp sous la fenêtre, un homme relève la tête._

- ... dès que vous pourrez vous-même...

_Un homme le voit._

- ... sortir à la vue de tous...

_Gellert le voit._

- ... et que la guerre sera finie.

Plus tard, tard dans la nuit, Albus se relève pour sceller d'un nouveau charme le coffre aménagé dans le mur de son bureau.

L'Allemagne est loin et la guerre n'est pas finie.

**1998.**

Il a oublié depuis combien de temps il fouille cette forêt où la terre a la couleur de la nuit. S'il relève la tête, Gellert verrait les murs d'un château butant sur l'horizon. Mais il ne relève pas la tête.

Lui, le conquérant, le guerrier, se traîne à genoux sur cette terre qui noircit ses ongles et ses doigts.

Jamais il n'a renoncé à son rêve, même quand il n'était plus qu'un corps que quatre murs se renvoyaient comme un projectile sans importance. Chaque réveil était plus lent et plus douloureux, comme si ses poumons refaisaient à nouveau connaissance avec la vie, mais il ne renonçait pas. Chaque fois que ses yeux se rouvraient sur les pierres glabres de Nurmengard, la connaissance lui revenait. Elle revenait au contact de la pierre froide sous ses ongles, et du filet rouge qu'ils y laissaient.

Le rouge était le signe qu'il y voyait encore.

A présent il n'y voit presque plus parce que la nuit est venue prendre la couleur de la terre. Alors il se fie à ses mains, à ses ongles, qui retournent chaque feuille, certains de toucher juste avant le retour de l'aube.

Et quand — déjà, enfin ! — il sent sous ses doigts cette pierre fendue, plus noire que la nuit et la terre réunies, il peut se redresser. Sur ses genoux d'abord, puis à la verticale, il tourne la pierre dans sa paume. Une fois.

_Et sent une main contre sa paume, une main noircie mais si tiède et sûre que son autre main remonte d'instinct vers ce visage qui est la seule image du pardon qu'il acceptera sur cette terre, le merveilleux visage d'Albus revenu par lui et pour lui, et la main, d'un seul trait..._

... touche la pierre de Nurmengard, la pierre glabre où les ongles trébuchent, laissant un fil de sang qui est le signe rouge qu'il y voit encore.

Gellert regarde le sang, longuement.

A la longue, l'aube entre dans la geôle et éclaire un homme qui sourit parce qu'il a su déchiffrer le signe.

_Il y a eu plus d'une pierre entre nous, Albus. Mais si tu veux bien m'attendre encore un peu, je saura me passer de la dernière._

FIN


	22. Et réciproquement

**Défi**: Contagion

**Pairing**: Sirius/Remus

**Rating: **PG

**Et réciproquement**

Le ciel d'orage avait pénétré jusque dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, dont le chignon prenait des reflets métallisés. Le lion gravé dans sa cheminée semblait rentrer la tête dans ses épaules, à l'image de l'adolescent planté devant sa Directrice.

- Métamorphoser l'ensemble des chaudrons Serpentard en pots de chambre, voilà qui atteste une haute maturité!

L'adolescent baissa la tête.

- Je devrais vous infliger un châtiment exemplaire...

Un coin de sourire, comme une éclaircie dans l'orage.

- ... si je ne venais d'entrevoir en bibliothèque M. Black sagement plongé dans ses révisions. Allez et ne péchez plus, M. Lupin.


	23. Ça les démange

**Défi**: Contagion

**Pairing**: pour une fois, c'est vous qui décidez!

**Rating**: PG

**Ça les démange**

- ... déstabiliser l'ennemi, et... Sirius, de grâce! Râclez-vous l'épaule un peu moins fort, ça me déconcentre.

Black jeta à Dumbledore un regard noir et ce fut Lupin qui s'empressa de répondre.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, Albus. Les doxys sont en pleine mue printanière, elles laissent des poils dans toute la literie... c'est très irritant...

Il dût s'interrompre pour se frotter l'avant-bras, cramoisi.

Dumbledore sourit et, un peu surpris de ne pas entendre les mots « sac à puces », regarda discrètement sur sa gauche...

... où Snape, sous couvert de ramasser un parchemin, se grattait furieusement le mollet sous la table.


	24. Le bonheur des uns

**Défi **: Felix Felicis

**Pairing **: Severus/Regulus

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: pour Hypathie, qui a gagné un drabble en postant la centième review dans cette série. La deux centième vaudra un lot semblable à son auteure !

**Le bonheur des uns...**

Dans sa famille, on appelait cette drogue « l'aubaine du lâche ». Père et mère le lui avaient répété cent fois : un Black ne doit ses succès qu'à lui-même. Sa lignée le dote richement à tous égards et s'il échoue à faire fructifier cette dot, c'est qu'il est une aberration de la nature.

Il n'était pas lâche, il était prudent. La fortune pouvait sourire aux Black, mais un Serpentard se devait de gagner toutes les chances à son parti.

En amour comme à la guerre !

Et Regulus Black, épiant les bras blancs et le visage sombre de son jeune Préfet, entendait triompher aux deux.

***

Le visage était encore plus sombre au feu des braises qui se succédaient le long de la bûche, comme un régiment de soldats à l'assaut d'une corniche.

Les bras blancs le serraient comme s'il était le seul bien désirable sur cette terre, jusqu'à ce que Regulus rompe le silence.

- Je veux que tu fasses une chose pour moi.

- Tout ce que tu voudras...

- Accompagne-moi dimanche chez Lucius Malfoy. Il y aura là un petit cercle... privé. Tu verras, ce sera une aubaine pour toi.

Les dernières braises s'éteignirent.

Regulus sourit et, dans l'obscurité, posa ses lèvres sur le bras blanc.

FIN


	25. Retrouvailles

**Pairing **: Harry/Draco, mention d'Albus

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: pairing demandé par Inlandsis pour son anniversaire.

**Retrouvailles**

Harry fit halte sur la dernière marche et s'essuya le front. Après tant d'années sédentaires au service du Ministère, il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé ses poumons en consigne au rez-de-chaussée.

Du parapet, une voix l'interpella.

- Tu me cherchais ?

Harry hocha la tête et cligna des yeux, passant de l'ombre au soleil printanier.

- J'étais là..., dit Draco Malfoy.

Quelques cheveux argentés brillaient au soleil dans sa chevelure déjà pâlie.

- Tu étais ici. Et lui... _lui_...

Harry étreignit les épaules minces et se pencha, déposant un baiser sur l'argent.

- Lui sera toujours là, Dray. Dis-lui au revoir pour cette année, on rentre à la maison.


	26. Pour l'exemple

**Défi **: contagion

**Personnages**: Harry, Draco, Sirius, Severus

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: celui-ci est pour clo'e clo'e. Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi, allez sur mon profile, cliquez le lien « Homepage » et regardez l'entrée du 26 octobre.

**Pour l'exemple**

Sirius,

Tu m'as dit que si j'avais une question « même difficile, même embarrassante », tu serais là pour moi. Eh bien... jackpot ! Ahem. Bon, alors il se trouve que je... suis amoureux d'un garçon. Et pour tout arranger, je le débecte et il me débecte depuis notre Première Année.

Tu crois que je suis taré ?

Harry

HP - HP

Cher parrain,

Je me tourne vers toi plutôt que vers Père pour m'éclairer sur un cas de conscience délicat. Pour rester bref, je crains d'éprouver des sentiments contre-nature envers un quidam que j'ai toujours jugé haïssable au dernier degré.

Serais-je anormal ?

Draco

HP – HP – HP – HP – HP - HP

Harry,

Dis pas de bêtises, il n'y a rien de « taré » à désirer un de ses congénères. Si tu prononçais tes voeux de chasteté perpétuelle à dix-sept ans, je serais autrement plus inquiet.

Quant à ta haine... demande-toi si elle mérite son nom. Question qu'on devrait toujours, toujours se poser à ton âge.

Sirius

Draco,

Non, tu n'es pas anormal. Tu as mauvais goût, nuance. Mais des goûts et des couleurs...

Si ton désir te porte vers Potter (!!), ne triche pas avec lui. Crois-moi, à ce petit jeu qui gagne perd. J'en parle en connaisseur de cause.

Severus

HP - HP

Sirius,

C'est compliqué. Parce que j'ai toujours considéré Draco comme un salaud de première, pas net, un Serpentard, quoi. Et puis j'ai appris des choses sur lui. Qu'il avait refusé de prendre la Marque et caché Seamus au Manoir, entre autres. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Harry

Parrain,

Ce n'est pas si simple. Potter est adulé de tous et moi on me méprise à cause de mes antécédents familiaux, même si j'ai suivi tes conseils et cherché à combattre du bon côté l'an dernier. Si je fais le premier pas, je me sentirai encore plus humilié. Tu comprends ?

Draco

HP – HP – HP – HP – HP - HP

Harry,

J'ai mis vingt-cinq ans à comprendre que le monde n'est pas blanc et noir, que les Gryffondors n'ont pas le monopole du courage et que le désir est la meilleure pierre de touche pour savoir si un homme vaut d'être aimé. Ne renouvelle pas mes erreurs. Va trouver ce garçon et parle-lui franchement. Je voudrais tellement te voir heureux, toi.

Sirius

HP - HP

Draco,

Ne confonds pas la fierté de soi, toujours nécessaire, avec un orgueil sottement buté. Et n'oublie pas que faire le premier pas, c'est aussi se donner un avantage stratégique. Si j'avais ton âge, je n'hésiterais pas.

Severus

HP – HP – HP – HP – HP - HP

Sirius,

Le courage des Gryffondors, parlons-en ! Où est passé le mien ? Je sens bien, quand nous nous croisons, qu'il n'y a plus dans son regard ce mépris qui m'enrageait autrefois. Mais comment faire admettre aux autres que j'ai changé ? Que lui a changé ? Je suis paumé, Sirius !

Harry

HP - HP

Harry,

J'ai une idée. T'inquiète, petit gars, tout va bien finir pour toi.

Sirius

HP - HP

Parrain,

Je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de premier pas. Pardonne cette correspondance intempestive.

Draco

HP - HP

Draco,

Entre Potter et toi, je peux programmer ma retraite anticipée à Ste Mangouste. Cesse de geindre et laisse-moi faire.

Severus

HP – HP – HP – HP- HP -HP

Black,

Mon imbécile de filleul s'est entiché du tien et considère que jamais Notre Sauveur n'abaissera les yeux sur un vil Serpentard.

Je le secouerais d'importance si je n'avais connu — intimement — un vil Serpentard jadis amouraché d'un séduisant Gryffondor, et qui a commis les pires âneries par déni. Si Draco est contaminé par mon exemple, autant lui éviter son dénouement. Peux-tu parler à Potter ?

Snape

HP - HP

Severus,

J'allais t'écrire. C'est à toi que le séduisant Gryffondor veut parler en premier et il a beaucoup à dire. Nous avons attendu vingt-cinq ans, la jeune génération patientera bien vingt-quatre heures.

Sirius

HP – HP – HP – HP – HP - HP

Malefoy,

Ayé ! Ça me fait mal de l'écrire, mais ton plan n'était pas si bête. Sans nous, ce grand couillon en serait encore à soupirer sur une mèche de cheveux gras au lieu de _m'écrire sur du parchemin à fleurs_. Je file rassurer ma petite rousse.

Potter

HP - HP

Potter,

Hommage aux maîtres ! Et Parrain va enfin s'occuper de ses fesses au lieu de me tanner sur mes plans de carrière. Qui, dans l'immédiat, consistent à te faire mordre la poussière au lieu du vif d'or.

Malefoy

Ils ont quinze jours pour finaliser le _happy ending_, après quoi Pansy ressortira sa bague.

FIN

_Et pour finir une petite page de pub. Si vous aimez les fics épistolaires, le Snarry et/ou le Sirius/Remus, si le crack et le mpreg ne vous font pas peur et si vous aimez l'humour avec une touche de romance... alors vous trouverez sur le site de Julielal notre première fic à quatre mains, "Le loup, l'agneau et les deux pigeons". J'espère qu'elle plaira à ceux ou celles qui iront y jeter un coup d'oeil!_


	27. D'en haut

_On félicite bien fort Incitatus qui, ayant déposé la deux centième review, remporte un drabble Théodore/Luna (ou Harry/Draco en second choix). Et on enchaîne avec trois petits textes tout simples sur les Dumbledore, parce que j'adore cette famille._

**Défi **: Tour d'Astronomie

**Pairing **: Albus/Gellert

**Rating **: PG

**D'en haut**

Quand le soleil tombe, on peut voir la haute silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore se détacher sur le parapet de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Chacun sait que cette heure est la sienne et que sa porte est interdite jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour dans son bureau. Même Minerva évite d'y frapper.

D'en haut, Albus regarde les cimes de la Forêt et les paysages d'Ecosse qui leur font suite. Il sait que la balustrade donne sur le sud et qu'après l'Ecosse, il y a le continent.

_Tu vois, Gellert, je suis parvenu aux sommets. Et j'y suis aussi seul que toi dans ta chute._


	28. Sous influence

**Défi **: Contagion

**Personnages **: Albus, Abelforth, Ariana

**Rating **: G

**Note **: qui a dit que le Grindeldore était forcément tragique ?

**Sous influence**

- Abe, les trolls n'ont pas l'usage exclusif de la fourchette. Et si tu confonds ton verre avec un rince-doigts, ça va mal finir.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, mon doigt ?

- _La fée sous le saule... aux blanches épaules_...

- Ariana, tais-toi un peu, on n'entend que toi. Et enlève ce cure-dent de tes cheveux, ça fait désordre.

- _La fée sous le_...

- Et après la vaisselle, un peu de ménage ! Qu'est-ce que ce chevreau fait sous le piano, Abe ?

- Mais...

- Dernier avertissement : je retourne chez Mme Tourdesac prendre le café et quand je reviendrai ici, ce salon a intérêt à être nickel. Pour votre plus grand bien.


	29. Qui perd gagne

**Défi **: Felix Felicis

**Pairing **: Abelforth Dumbledore/Madame Rosmerta

**Rating **: PG

**Qui perd gagne**

C'est au sortir de la Seconde Guerre que l'ancienne rivalité entre _Les Trois Balais_ et _La Tête de Sanglier_ prit une dimension proprement épique.

Quand Rosmerta, cédant à la mode du tout-moldu, fit installer un karaoké, Abelforth commandita une fresque érotique.

Il offrit deux chabidous pour une bièraubeurre. Elle recruta une serveuse vélane.

Elle acquit une jeune chèvre pashmina en vue des Comices Agricoles. Il négocia une goulée de Felix Felicis contre un tonnelet de whisky-pur-feu.

Abelforth perdit la bataille mais remporta la guerre quand Rosmerta vint fêter son prix chez lui, au whisky, et resta pour la nuit.


	30. Ce que fan veut

**Défi **: Point de rupture

**Pairing **: Sirius/Severus

**Rating **: PG

**Ce que fan veut...**

- Non c'est non.

- Mais...

- Quelle lettre de « non» n'as-tu pas compris, Black ?

- ... cinq minutes ?

- Non.

- ... un tout petit chapitre ?

- Il est minuit passé et j'ai les Gryffondors Septième Année à la première heure. Déconnecte. Toi. Maintenant.

- Mais je ne saurai jamais si tu as pu soudoyer le Baron Sanglant pour me faire parvenir un portoloin ectoplasmique de l'autre côté du Voile !

- Sirius Black, quel âge mental as-tu exactement ?

- ...

- C'est ce que je pensais. Au lit, et si j'entends encore une fois les mots « Snack », « OS » ou « fanfiction », Padfoot trouvera cette... souris dans son bol du petit-déjeuner.


	31. Il n'y a plus d'enfant

**Défi **: bébé

**Personnage **: Narcissa Malefoy

**Rating **: G

**Note **: le titre est emprunté à Molière.

**Il n'y a plus d'enfant**

Elle savait, longtemps avant sa conception, qu'il était à eux avant d'être à elle.

« Draco », dit Lucius en élevant son fils vers les poutres du Manoir. Puis il dépose un peu de vin et de sel dans la bouche de son nouveau-né, sur une cuiller d'argent. Reliquat du rituel normand jadis pratiqué par les rois, signe que l'enfant qui tient dans ses deux poings est un Sang-Pur et le sel de la terre sorcière.

Malefoy voit dans son fils un dragon, comme ceux qui donnèrent leur proue et leur nom aux anciens drakkars.

Narcissa attend qu'on replace son bébé dans ses bras.

NM – NM - NM

- Une prophétie, dit-il en étendant la main vers le décanter.

Narcissa ouvre la bouche — ce geste rythme un peu trop leurs repas à son goût — puis la referme. Le vin a du moins pour mérite de leur procurer à tous deux une nuit calme. Quand Lucius est sobre, c'est chez sa femme qu'il va dormir.

En dernier lieu.

- Un bébé né le 31 juillet, dit Lucius. Et il risque d'y en avoir plus d'un.

Narcissa sent se serrer son ventre, désormais vide de tout ce qui n'est pas Lucius. Elle tend la main vers la carafe de vin.

NM – NM - NM

- M, Draco. M comme Maman.

- Je n'y arrive pas !

- A quoi jouez-vous encore tous les deux, Narcissa ?

- Je lui montre ses lettres, mon ami.

- Et il faut qu'il bute sur celle-là ! Draco, si tu es incapable d'identifier l'initiale de ta lignée, c'est qu'on a dû t'échanger à ta naissance.

- Non, papa ! Non !

- Vous lui faites peur, Lucius.

- Regarde, mon fils. M pour Malefoy. Deux traits vers le ciel, et le V de Victoire qui les relie. Faites-moi songer à lui acheter un balai, bientôt.

Narcissa regarde la lettre enluminée de noir sur le parchemin. M pour Mélancolie.

NM – NM - NM

Et la lettre arrive, l'autre, et le S de Serpentard signe leur séparation.

Chaque année, Lucius emmène Draco à l'Allée de Traverse, à Gringotts où il découvre que l'argent n'est pas une simple couleur dans un blason, à la gare où il entend : rappelle-toi que tu es le fils de tes pères.

Chaque Noël, Narcissa comble le Manoir de bougies. Elle comprend vite que les cadeaux qui plaisent à son petit sont de ceux qu'un homme choisit.

- Un herbier, maman, franchement ! Tu me prends pour Londubat ?

Narcissa sait qui est Londubat. Elle regarde son enfant sans parler, sous l'œil de Lucius.

NM – NM - NM

Lorsqu'elle pénètre Spinner's End, Narcissa songe aux Parques qui laissent le destin des bébés filer loin des mères, jusqu'à l'âge où il leur faut tuer s'ils ne veulent pas laisser un autre trancher pour eux.

Severus Snape l'écoute, impassible, lui demander son aide.

Il est trop jeune, crie Narcissa. Elle devine ce qui refait surface, à ce moment, sur son propre visage : le goût du lait reçu et des contes écoutés, le jeune souffle guetté pendant les nuits sans sommeil, chaque rire recueilli avec chaque cheveu d'or — tout ce qui est irréversiblement étranger à Snape.

- Oui, dit Severus.

NM – NM - NM

Il n'a jamais fait si sombre dans le Manoir où les persiennes sont fermées sur la grande lumière de mai. Debout sous les poutres, Narcissa regarde son mari crier que son fils a failli à sa mission.

- On m'a dit que Potter l'avait surpris à pleurnicher dans les toilettes !

Lucius tend la main vers le carafon de vin pur.

- Seize ans à faire de lui un homme, pour qu'il me fasse honte aujourd'hui !

Narcissa regarde les larmes descendre jusque dans la bouche de Lucius, où elles doivent mêler leur sel au vin.

- Un bébé, voilà ce qu'il est !

Narcissa sourit.

FIN


	32. Deux pour un

**Défi **: bébé

**Pairing **: Theodore/Luna

**Rating **: G

**Note **: gagné par Incitatus, qui a laissé la 200e review à cette série.

**Deux pour un**

Dans le manoir Nott, Luna pend des tresses d'échalottes aux candélabres et entortille des plaids autour des portraits de famille. Le grand hall résonne sous ses chants. Enceinte, elle faisait des glissades sur les dalles noires et blanches.

Elle prend des crayons de couleur pour dessiner à la surface des miroirs qui font peur à son petit. Harry, quand il est de passage, affirme que Leo saura dire « ronflack » avant « maman ».

Theo observe en silence sa femme-enfant. Mais le soir, quand elle s'assied au coin du feu, le bébé dans ses bras, c'est sa tête qui repose sur les genoux de Luna.


	33. De mail en pis

**Défi **: budget

**Personnages **: Irma Pince et ses nombreux admirateurs

**Pairing **: PG

**Note **: celui-ci est paru sur la communauté « Entre les pages », consacrée à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard.

**Note2**: Le logiciel du site m'oblige à laisser des espaces dans les adresses mail et à supprimer l'arobase. Prière de la réinsérer mentalement après chaque nom...

**De mail en pis**

1. De : irma. pince poudlard. edu. uk

A : liste_enseignants poudlard. edu. uk

Re : budget bibliothèque

Mesdames, messieurs,

Le budget recherche voté par le Conseil d'Administration 2003 étant légèrement, je répète, _légèrement_ plus élevé que celui de l'année précédente, notre Directeur m'invite à solliciter vos avis en matière d'achats pour la bibliothèque.

Je tiens à rappeler que seuls les ouvrages d'intérêt général, susceptibles de fournir un appoint utile aux manuels de l'Ecole, retiendront mon attention. Il ne s'agit pas en premier lieu d'achalander la Réserve, ni de flatter les... tendances particulières des uns ou des autres. Ne renouvelons pas les incidents déplorables de l'an dernier.

J'attends vos propositions de pied ferme.

I. Pince

IP - IP - IP

2. De : severus. snape poudlard. edu. uk

A : irma. pince poudlard. edu. uk

Re : re : budget bibliothèque

Irma,

J'ose espérer que par « incident déplorable », vous ne faites pas allusion à _Luxure et Elixirs_ d'A. Frodis-Yack, cet ouvrage classé en catégorie A par les chercheurs du Ministère et que vous m'avez refusé l'an dernier par simple pudibonderie. Je le remets d'autorité en lice : il contient quelques prolégomènes qui me seraient fort utiles dans ma recherche actuelle. Vous savez que j'essaie de rendre la Potion Tue-Loup plus savoureuse à ses destinataires, et que cette quête humaniste légitime à elle seule ma demande.

Salutations distinguées,

S. Snape

IP - IP - IP

3. De : filius. flitwick poudlard. edu. uk

A : irma. pince poudlard. edu. uk

Re : re : budget bibiothèque

Ma petite Irma,

Personnellement, je serais pour l'achat d'escabeaux magiques. Pratiquer le _levicorpus_ sur sa personne peut s'avérer embarrassant en public, surtout quand il faut ensuite feuilleter les volumes d'une seule main. Et si j'entends encore un Serpentard faire de l'esprit sur les lancers de nain, je peux vous garantir que le Codex d'Anubis n'atterrira pas sur le plancher comme la semaine dernière.

Bien à vous,

Filius

IP - IP - IP

4. De : minerva. mcgonagall poudlard. edu. uk

A : irma. pince poudlard. edu. uk

Re : re : budget bibliothèque

Irma,

Ma position vous est suffisamment connue pour que je la résume en deux mots : tant que la Bibliothèque n'aura pas souscrit un abonnement à _Trente Millions d'Amis_, nos élèves ne connaîtront de la gent animale que le hibou, le chat, l'hippogriffe et un certain nombre de batraciens requis par le professeur Snape. Pour former de futurs Animagus c'est peu, Irma, c'est très peu. Et comme Albus vous l'a suffisamment répété, nous avons besoin de filières prestigieuses pour attirer les étudiants étrangers maintenant que le Ministère revoit ses subventions à la baisse.

Cordialement,

Minerva

IP - IP - IP

5. De : remus. lupin wanadoo. fr

A : irma. pince poudlard. edu. uk

Re : humble motion

Chère madame,

Peut-être vous rappelez-vous le jeune préfet auquel vous accordiez jadis votre bienveillante attention ? Croyez bien que lui ne vous a pas oubliée. Ah, nos joutes érudites sur les mérites comparés de Paracelse et Panoramix ! Ah, vos efforts louables pour m'enseigner le sumérien cunéiforme à l'heure des repas !

Fort de ces heureux souvenirs, je me permets de seconder la demande de M. Snape. Comme il vous l'a sans doute indiqué, l'ouvrage de Mme Frodis-Yack est une composante indispensable aux recherches sur le soulagement physique des lycanthropes auxquelles nous consacrons, lui et moi, l'essentiel de nos soirées présentes.

Salutations respectueuses,

Remus J. Lupin

IP - IP - IP

6. De : weasleyfg orange. net

A : irma. pince poudlard. edu. uk

Re : lectures édifiantes

Chère madame,

Notre nièce nous ayant fait part de votre désir louable d'étendre les collections de Poudlard, nous nous permettons de vous envoyer notre catalogue « Lectures récréatives », soit une sélection d'ouvrages instructifs pour les élèves de onze à dix-sept ans. Vous noterez la réduction de cinq pour cent pour tout achat groupé de _Je Kiffe mon Ecole _et nous attirons votre attention sur le fait que chaque exemplaire de _Maraude Magazine_ est accompagné d'une sucette langue-de-chat, idéale pour éloigner les rongeurs des rayonnages.

En pièce jointe, notre bon de commande.

Fred et George Weasley

IP - IP - IP

7. De : sexysiry hotmail. com

A : irma. pince poudlard. edu. uk

Re : ben alors ?

Irma, darling,

Sev dit que tu fais ta renfrognée maintenant ? Tu l'étais moins mardi dernier aux Trois Balais ! Allez, un bon mouvement ! Et tu sais quoi ? Le Magenmagot vient de me voter une compensation substantielle pour leurs conneries d'avant-guerre. Alors sois bonne fille, hein : tu nous commandes le p'tit manuel pour quarantenaires flagadas de la baguette, et moi je te subventionne une annexe dès que le Ministère aura raqué. Je te laisserai même choisir les livres, tiens. Elle est pas belle la vie ?

Bibises,

Sirius

Et si tu dis non, je dis à tout le monde que tu chantes Celestina Warbeck sans playback, d'abord.

IP - IP - IP

8. hermione. granger-weasley gmail. com

A : irma. pince poudlard. edu. uk

Re : regrettable confusion

Chère madame,

J'ai eu vent des tractations irresponsables de mes irresponsables beaux-frères. Me sentant en partie responsable, puisque c'est moi qui leur ai indiqué votre mail, je vous fais parvenir en compensation la liste complète des CD-Roms consultés par les chercheurs moldus européens. J'ai coché les quarante-neuf entrées qui me paraissent les plus utiles aux élèves sorciers. La choix final, bien sûr, est de votre responsabilité.

Avec mon meilleur souvenir,

H. Granger-Weasley

IP - IP - IP

9. irma. pince poudlard. edu. uk

A : albus. dumbledore poudlard. edu. uk

Re : trop c'est trop

Monsieur le Directeur,

Veuillez trouver en pièce jointe ma lettre de démission avec le préavis réglementaire de trois mois. Je crois que pour la bonne continuation de ma santé mentale, il est nécessaire que je considère un changement d'orientation professionnelle dans les plus brefs délais.

Veuillez agréer l'expression de mes sentiments respectueux,

I. Pince

IP - IP - IP

10. albus. dumbledore poudlard. edu. uk

A : irma. pince poudlard. edu. uk

Re : re : trop c'est trop

Ma bonne Irma,

Comme tous les ans, j'accuse dûment réception de votre lettre de démission. Et comme tous les ans, je la range dans le tiroir de gauche de mon secrétaire, avec les dernières inventions de MM. Weasley et le décret 2068FX du Ministère sur le calibrage des parchemins d'examen.

Venez donc nous rejoindre ce soir aux Trois Balais, Minerva et moi. Il paraît qu'il y avait une ambiance formidable mardi dernier, lors de l'amicale des anciens élèves.

Bien à vous, comme toujours,

Albus

PS Vous trouverez la liste des commandes demain matin sous votre buvard. Si vous n'aimez pas les caramels au citron, merci de me faire renvoyer le sachet par l'elfe de service.

FIN


	34. Poison d'avril

_Et on retrouve Irma Pince pour un nouveau défi de la communauté « Entre les pages ». Cette fois, il s'agissait de mettre en scène une saynette se déroulant dans la section Poisons. _

**Pairing **: Snape/Black

**Rating **: PG

**Poison d'avril**

_Avril est de tous le mois le plus cruel._

Et c'est un 29 avril qu'Irma Pince, circulant à pas de chat entre les rayonnages de sa bibliothèque, se rappelle machinalement ce vers de T. S. Eliot. Mois cruel pour eux, pense-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à tant de visages inclinés sur des parchemins avec qui ils font assaut de pâleur. A un mois des ASPICs et des BUSEs, ses jeunes hôtes n'ont guère le loisir de profiter du soleil qui renoue précautionneusement connaissance avec le microclimat écossais. C'est l'époque où il faut parfois user d'un _Expelliarmus_ pour les flanquer à la porte au premier coup de gong du dîner. Irma pince les lèvres devant leurs yeux cernés (« M. Lupin, je ne suis pas loin de vous confondre avec M. Potter ») et assèche délibérément sa voix (« Non, M. Weasley, le camping sauvage n'est pas encore autorisé en section d'Etudes Moldues »).

Oui, un mois cruel.

Et pour eux, et pour elle. Car c'est le mois où, dans le grand chaudron du cerveau adolescent, s'opère une délicate synthèse entre les vieux griefs, les hormones nouvelles, un système nerveux soumis aux derniers outrages, une overdose de caféine et un excès d'imagination. Les résultats sont imprévisibles. Certains tempéraments changent du tout au tout. On a pu entendre Xenophilius Lovegood _hurler_ dans la section Poisons. D'autres ne changent pas du tout. C'est pourquoi Irma double ses heures de ronde, clandestine, vigilante, l'œil dressé et l'oreille ouverte...

- ... l'auras voulu, Black. J'en ai par-dessus la tête de te voir traîner ta figure de...

Irma se pétrifie. La voix lui parvient de derrière un, deux, trois rayonnages ? Sourde, âpre, frottée de résolution. Celle de Severus Snape.

Alerte rouge maximale.

- ... de ta faute et ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien que...

La réponse chuchotée est à peine audible. Irma retient son souffle et se demande, pour la énième fois de sa carrière, pourquoi les sorciers qui ont inventé un sort pour métamorphoser les objets, se rendre invisibles, transplaner d'un endroit à l'autre, récupérer leurs souvenirs et, à ce qu'on dit, faire revenir les morts, n'ont jamais été fichus d'inventer un sonotone efficace.

- ... suffirait d'une pichenette pour t'envoyer au sol...

- ... si j'y vais, je te jure que je n'y resterai pas seul longtemps...

Une rixe. Du sang sur les murs. Les murs ? Si seulement. Non, du sang sur les planches, sur les livres, sur les lecteurs, sur les lutrins, sur les vélins, sur les écritoires, sur... A son insu, Irma saisit _Fécondation in vivo et in vitro de l'ondin subaquatique_ par Newt Scamander et le serre contre son cœur. Là-bas, les chuchotements se font dangereusement feutrés.

- ... même pas cap', Black ?

- ... vraiment à nous faire expulser ?

- ... risque... section Poisons... il n'y a que moi qui... _Silencio_... on égorgerait un elfe que personne ne...

Irma détale.

La section Poisons. De fait, plus personne ne s'y risque à cette heure tardive depuis que Xenophilius Lovegood affirme y avoir été la cible d'ondes ultrasensorielles émises par les fungi du plafond. Mme Pince a beau affirmer sur tous les tons qu'il n'y a pas de champignons à son plafond (il ferait beau voir), les rumeurs ont été bon train et la salle est déserte à partir de dix-huit heures.

En avril, le soir tombe encore tôt.

Irma Pince court, court toujours, balayant du coude gauche tout ce qui pourrait ralentir son essor, arrimant du droit Newt Scamander contre sa poitrine à la façon d'un bouclier. Un sort perdu est si vite arrivé. La disposition en L des rayonnages ne lui facilite pas la tâche et quand elle arrive au seuil de la section Poisons, c'est pour constater qu'un silence de mort règne sur la petite enclave.

- _Finite incantatem_, dit Irma à bout de souffle.

Rien.

Ah si, là-bas... derrière le rayon des incunables médiévaux... quelqu'un gémit...

Non...

C'est trop régulier pour un gémissement. Trop ample. C'est un son qui naît de l'oesophage pour remonter directement à la gorge, sans passer par la case poumons... c'est un bourdonnement... un geignement... c'est un...

C'est un ronflement.

Un long moment, Irma Pince et Newt Scamander contemplent de haut, mais comme deux parents pris de court, le spectacle de Severus Snape assis sur le plancher, un livre dans une main. Lui aussi, son coude droit est occupé. Il retient doucement contre la poitrine étroite de Severus la tête de _Regulus_ Black profondément assoupi.

Irma regarde le visage exténué de Regulus, ce visage qui semble à la fois marqué au coin de l'enfance et déjà altéré par un incorrigible malheur. A ses côtés, celui de Severus se donne des airs adultes. Il est levé vers Irma sans surprise, sans peur, sans irrespect non plus, mais l'air fermement décidé à défendre _son_ territoire jusqu'au dernier souffle.

Irma consulte mentalement Newt Samander.

Newt Scamander reste sans voix devant un spectacle auquel ne l'ont pas habitué l'observation _in vivo_ et _in vitro_ des foetus subaquatiques.

Le premier coup de gong du dîner se fait entendre et Irma, sans réfléchir, se place entre lui et Regulus.

- Dix minutes clepsydre en main, chuchote-t-elle à Snape.

Puis elle tourne les talons sans s'autoriser à voir le visage du garçon après ces mots.  

Avril est de tous le mois le plus... curieux.

**Note **: cette ficlet écrite pour l'anniversaire d'Ys Melmoth avait pour point de départ un fanart de Manoë sur LJ. Vous le trouverez à l'adresse suivante (sans les espaces) : http:// manoe. livejournal. com/ 4215. htlm


	35. Les mots pour le dire 2

**Défi **: baguette

**Personnage **: Filius Flitwick

**Rating **: R

**Avertissement loyal: **les LJistes ayant décidé d'un commun accord de faire assaut de mauvais goût pour ce défi, ça vole bas. Très bas. Vous êtes prévenues.

**Note**: Les mots en gras de la première partie sont des mots barrés.

**Les mots pour le dire (2)**

**Il est impératif que la baguette reste bien droi**

**Surtout, bien resserrer le poignet sur**

**Vous la sentirez vibrer joyeusement dans votre m**

Le petit homme regarde son parchemin en soupirant avant de l'envoyer d'une pichenette nourrir les tisons de la cheminée. Ce n'est guère que le onzième de la soirée Depuis que le jeune Malefoy a suscité un tir nourri de ricanements à son dernier cours, il surveille ses mots comme jamais.

Et regrette amèrement d'avoir écouté papa en 1932 au lieu de monter son bar à cock...

Filius grince des dents et avale sa Bloody Mary cul sec.

***

En classe, Filius consulte une dernière fois son parchemin.

_Saisissant d'une main stable l'accessoire idoine, tenez-le de façon à ce qu'il dessine un angle de 90 degrés par rapport au sol. Il est impératif qu'il ne dévie pas de cet axe, recommandation qui vaut aussi pour l'articulation radio-carpienne de votre main. Prononcez la formule d'une voix également assurée et vous éprouverez une légère vibration au creux de votre..._

C'est la fatigue ou le petit Crivey, toujours au premier rang, vient de lui sourire ?

- Aujourd'hui, révision du sort de séduction, pardon, de réduction. Si vous voulez bien préparer vos braguettes...


	36. Devant la porte

**Défi **: Cadenas

**Pairing **: Severus/Bill

**Rating : **PG

**Devant la porte**

- Professeur, je m'excuse de...

- M. Weasley, contrairement au reste de votre fratrie, la sournoiserie n'a jamais été votre fort. Vous savez qu'en retour de son... indulgence pour mes faits de guerre, le Magenmagot m'a radié du corps enseignant. Je suis ici parce que Gringotts rémunère mes services au coût fort. Dépêchons, voulez-vous ?

Dans l'air noir des sous-sols, le visage de Snape paraissait flotter dans le vide, à l'instar de la torche fichée au mur. Mais si le feu ne tenait pas en place, le visage était immobile : seules les lèvres tremblaient un peu sous les mots. Bill baissa les yeux.

***

- Les anciens gobelins avaient le culte du secret : si Bellatrix n'avait pas mentionné ce coffre à son interrogatoire, nous ignorerions encore son existence. Ils sont si nombreux ici qu'on en perd le compte...

- Dans votre profession, M. Weasley, c'est fâcheux.

- Le coffre est au nom des Gaunt. Nous savons que Voldemort l'a visité plusieurs fois à notre insu mais tous les sortilèges d'ouverture testés jusqu'à présent se fracassent contre la porte...

- Et vous comptez sur moi pour prendre leur suite ? Je suis infracassable, Weasley.

Cette fois, la voix avait un peu tremblé avec les lèvres.

Bill ne répondit pas.

***

- Avez-vous tenté l'invocation du nom ? Voldemort était un grand histrion et ces couloirs produisent un bel écho. Je l'imagine bien faire des effets de voix devant sa porte.

- Oui, bien sûr. Tout l'annuaire Mangemort y est passé, d'Avery à Zabini. Plus les Gaunt, les Jedusor, sa promotion de Poudlard et Harry pour faire bonne mesure. Le coffre est resté de marbre.

- Et son propre nom ?

- Sous toutes ses formes, y compris les anagrammes. _Walou _!

- Mmm. Nous avons affaire à forte partie.

- Nous sommes deux. Il est seul, et il est mort.

Cette fois, ce fut Snape qui se tut.

***

La cape noire fut la première à rejoindre le sol. Une heure plus tard, ce fut le tour de la veste, puis du col. Quand Snape remonta impatiemment sa manche gauche, Bill s'éclaircit la voix.

- Moi aussi, j'ai les miennes.

Un bras tendu vers la porte, Snape se retourna.

- M. Weasley, êtes-vous en train de me traiter de... victime ?

- Je suis en train de vous dire que vous n'avez jamais été un bourreau, M. Snape. Et j'en aurais dit autant au Magenmagot si vous m'aviez autorisé à témoigner pour la défense !

Le visage fermé cilla brièvement sous la torche.

***

- Je suis le seul que vous n'ayez jamais puni. Pourquoi ?

- M. Weasley, la méditation métaphysique n'est pas ma tasse de thé et je n'ai aucune intention de passer la journée ici. Faites-moi la grâce de vous taire un petit moment.

- Je suis le seul dont vous ayez refusé le témoignage. Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez bien compris que ce n'est pas moi qui dois sortir de mes gonds ?

- Elle peut attendre un peu, cette foutue porte ! D'ailleurs c'est moi qui vous ai convoqué par secrétaire interposé. Vous ne saviez pas que j'avais pris du galon dans cette boîte ?

- ...

- ...

- Pourquoi ?

***

Lorsqu'il effleura le visage en sueur de Snape, dans ce tunnel noir où crépitait encore une odeur de magie, ce fut comme s'il remontait le boyau du temps.

Il était à Poudlard, criant et saignant, et il y avait un homme mince qui s'avançait sous le masque vers Greyback, et Greyback reculait.

- Pourquoi ? chuchota Bill.

Il vit le visage se fracturer sous l'émotion, et l'instant d'après il y avait un corps contre le sien, encore vêtu de noir, et la torche s'éteignit pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Gringotts, et la porte resta close, celle qui n'avait plus d'importance.

***

Plus tard, alors qu'ils s'habillaient sous la torche rallumée, Bill dit qu'il avait faim et qu'il devait être tard, et Severus dit que le jour où il se fierait à l'horloge biologique d'un Weasley n'était pas encore venu, et Bill, à cloche-pied dans son jean, dit que si on sauvait un Weasley de la mort, il fallait s'attendre à...

- La mort !

Avant que Bill eût pu réagir, Severus s'était déjà placé entre le coffre et lui.

- Recule-toi, je crois qu'on a trouvé... _Mors _!

Avec un long grincement éploré, la porte de fonte pivota sur ses gonds.

***

- Six mornilles, trois faux rubis et un autographe des Bizarr' Sisters pour « Elvis ». Où est passé le nerf de la guerre ? C'est à croire qu'il a entretenu une Vélane tout ce temps !

- Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à venir ici souvent. Je parie qu'il n'a conservé ce coffre que pour le plaisir douteux de voir la mort lui céder le passage.

- Pathétique. M. Weasley, je crois qu'il est temps de ressortir des Enfers. Vous me montrez le chemin ?

- Avec plaisir, M. Snape. Si vous me jurez de ne pas disparaître chaque fois que je me retournerai pour vous embrasser.

FIN


	37. Le goût des autres

_A l'intention d'Hypathie, Lup', Molly et les OSSistes : OUI JE L'ECRIS CE DERNIER CHAPITRE même que j'espère bien le terminer d'ici Noël mais la RL n'a jamais été aussi prenante. Au pire, vous l'aurez pour le 1__er__ janvier. _

**Défi **: Pas assez

**Pairings **: Arthur/Lucius, Narcissa/Molly

**Rating **: PG

**Le goût des autres**

Il savait qu'il était un homme comblé. Dans le jardin du Terrier, regardant ses enfants se poursuivre sous le soleil comme une portée de renardeaux, la main de Molly sur son épaule, dans l'odeur de ses rosiers et de la tourte aux pommes, la petite Victoire remplissant ses bras, il savait qu'il ne lui manquait rien...

... jusqu'au lundi, où il lui fallait à nouveau déposer devant l'assemblée du Magenmagot sur la nature d'un faux sortilège, et où il n'osait pas chercher des yeux le beau visage arrogant dont la chevelure était plus dorée que le soleil et l'enfance.

***

Elle savait qu'elle était une épouse comblée. Recevant Draco et sa femme dans le salon aux boiseries de citronnier grisé, elle laissait l'elfe de maison verser un filet de thé pâle dans sa tasse puis effleurait la fine porcelaine de ses lèvres, très droite, attentive aux propos de son fils sur la cotation des actions Malfoy à Gringotts, consciente qu'il ne lui manquait rien...

... jusqu'au lundi, où elle croisait à nouveau dans l'Allée de Traverse cette femme rousse dont le corps prenait possession de l'espace et dont le rire piquait au vif le sang pur dans ses veines.


	38. Conte de Noël

_Posté sur la communauté Papotus Sempra en tant que cadeau pour Molly Weasley. En vous souhaitant un très joyeux Noël à toutes !_

Conte de Noël

À l'approche de Noël, la cuisine de Molly devenait le contraire d'une nature morte. Et pourtant, un peintre flamand y aurait reconnu les plats et les pots de terre, et la volaille à plumer sur la table, et les piles de fruits déjà glacés de sucre, et les assiettes gavées de biscuits aux cinq épices. Mais il aurait cherché en vain le silence de ses toiles. La cuisine devenait la pièce maîtresse du Terrier, une pièce où les têtes rousses allaient et venaient comme pour suivre l'exemple des braises qui rougeoyaient au creux de l'âtre. Molly avait pris l'habitude de pétrir son pudding entre trois paires de mains grapilleuses ou d'en suspendre la cuisson – la magie avait décidément du bon – le temps d'arbitrer une bataille rangée de raisins secs.

Ce matin-là, toutefois, la cuisine était d'un calme olympien, peut-être parce que le seul représentant de la jeune génération à l'avoir investie était Percy.

- Tu lis quoi, mon chéri ?

- L'_Histoire de Poudlard_, maman. C'est très intéressant. Tu savais que les escaliers ne sont devenus mobiles qu'à partir de 1783, quand le Ministère a imposé des règles strictes sur la séparation des sexes au couvre-feu ? Il faut que je le dise au professeur Binns, il n'en a pas encore parlé dans son cours de Première Année.

Molly sourit à son fils. Elle se sentait parfois un peu coupable d'avoir conçu Percy alors qu'Arthur et elle venaient d'être recrutés au sein de l'Ordre. Bill et Charlie incarnaient l'avant-guerre, l'époque où ils étaient encore de jeunes mariés insouciants. Ginny et Ron reflétaient leur détermination à ne pas laisser le dernier mot au deuil. Mais Percy... si sérieux avant l'âge... Percy était l'enfant des années réalistes.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'entrée d'Arthur, un petit à chaque main. Ron et Ginny coururent se placer devant la cheminée et Molly reposa hâtivement le sucrier pour empoigner sa baguette. Elle avait l'habitude des promenades hivernales qui s'achevaient en flaques de neige fondue sur les dalles de sa cuisine.

- Où sont Fred et George ?

- Assis sur leur lit.

C'était Percy qui avait répondu. La main de Molly resta à l'arrêt au-dessus du sucrier.

- Assis....

- ... sur leur lit ? compléta Arthur.

Et tous deux :

- _En silence _?

(Les jumeaux avaient vite hérité de la chambre située au-dessus de la cuisine : le même conduit desservait les deux cheminées, ce qui permettait à Molly de garder une oreille prudente sur leurs menées, au moins de jour.)

L'espace d'un moment, la cuisine devint une nature morte, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur fasse le tour de la table pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son troisième fils.

- Percy, je vous ai vu parler ensemble après le déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

L'_Histoire de Poudlard_, quels que soient ses mérites intrinsèques, faisait un très mauvais bouclier facial. La main paternelle accentua sa pression et Percy capitula.

- Eh bien ils voulaient tendre une embuscade à Merlin demain soir et je leur ai dit que c'était ridicule, que Merlin n'existait pas d'abord puisque c'est toi et maman qui déposez les cadeaux, et puis le parchemin sur la cheminée, même que l'an dernier il y avait l'en-tête du Ministère au verso.

- Perceval Ignatus Weasley...

- Ils ont huit ans, p'pa, ce ne sont plus des bébés ! Moi j'en avais sept quand j'ai posé la question à Bill et...

Dans la cheminée, les braises avaient attendu trop longtemps le pudding. Molly regarda la bûche de Noël se couvrir d'une buée de cendre. Derrière elle, Ron et Ginny réclamaient leur lait chaud à grands cris, mais elle ne les entendait pas. Elle pensait à la guerre qui empêchent les enfants d'écouter les contes qu'on ne leur dit pas, de rêver les rêves qui leur sont dus, et elle écoutait le silence descendre par la cheminée.

MW - MW - MW

Dans le noir, le salon paraissait plus grand que nature. La nuit jetait l'ombre d'un doute sur les formes familières — le prédécesseur d'Errol, empaillé au-dessus de la cheminée, les chauffeuses recouvertes de plaids, le sapin orné de formes découpées dans du parchemin par Molly et coloriées par toute la famille. Le feu était éteint mais sa chaleur se diffusait toujours, jusque dans ce recoin exigu entre le mur et le dossier du canapé.

- Tu crois que...

- ... chut... tu entends... ?

- ... leur chambre ?

- ... n... non, c'est... oh mince, Fred !

- Quoi ?

- _La cheminée_...

Un Gryffondor en herbe se mit à genoux pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus le dossier, gardant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre. La cheminée familiale s'était soudain remplie de flammes rouges et or. Non pas jaunes, ni même dorées, mais _or_. Avant que Fred ait pu faire remarquer la différence à Georges, une note grave et vibrante pénétra le salon. Elle annonçait une haute silhouette qui sortit de l'âtre, se redressa et déposa un parchemin plié en quatre sur le manteau.

- Merlin !

George plaqua une main sur la bouche de Fred, d'où était sortie l'interjection, tout en regardant le vieil homme tourner instinctivement la tête vers le canapé. Une paire de lunettes en demi-lune étincela malicieusement sous la lune. Merlin tendit la main vers l'arbre et murmura à mi-voix « _Dona revelio_ ».

Là où il n'y avait eu qu'un tapis de laine rouge, il y avait maintenant une jonchée de paquets de toutes les tailles et les garçons ne purent retenir un cri léger. Merlin se fendit d'un sourire satisfait et replongea dans la cheminée.

- Fred, magne-toi !

- Dans le jardin !

Les deux garçons coururent vers la porte arrière du salon, encore éclairée par les flammes, et déboulèrent dans le jardin à temps pour voir leur toit cracher une bouffée d'or pur. L'or grava une série de runes dans le ciel, puis les runes devinrent un lion qui bondissait par-dessus les nuages, puis un soleil qui se levait avant son temps, puis un oiseau démesuré, rouge et or, qui regarda vers l'ouest avant de se consumer dans une pluie d'étincelles.

Puis le froid reprit possession du ciel, et deux petites silhouettes rentrèrent dans le salon pour se ruer vers le manteau de la cheminée.

MW - MW - MW

- J'ai failli écrire « Ta foi t'a sauvé » mais ils sont un peu jeunes pour les citations bibliques. « Avec les compliments de Merlin » a le mérite de la clarté. Ah, voici Arthur. Tout se passe bien à l'étage ?

- Je les ai convaincus de se recoucher après le douzième récit de leur épopée et j'ai levé le _Silencio_ sur la porte des petits. Percy n'a rien perçu et je préfère ne pas savoir où sont Bill et Charlie en ce moment. Je peux avoir un peu de thé, chérie ?

- Mais bien sûr. Et encore une tasse pour le Professeur, avec du rhum. Si, si, j'insiste. A votre âge, une bronchite est si vite attrapée.

- Admettez qu'un Merlin en cache-nez et pompons d'oreilles n'aurait guère été crédible.

- Je ne saurai jamais assez vous remercier...

- Ma chère Molly. Ils apprendront bien assez tôt que la magie est un objet d'étude, utilitaire, fastidieux, ennuyeux. Laissons-les croire un moment encore aux merveilles. Merlin sait – le vrai, le seul – combien de temps ils pourront encore en profiter.

- Mais la guerre est finie !

Le vieil homme sourit et tendit sa tasse en silence.

- J'ai averti le réseau de cheminettes pour votre son-et-lumière, dit Arthur. Et j'ai bien noté ce que vous m'avez dit sur les feux d'art fétiche, au cas où un Moldu viendrait poser des questions.

- J'espère qu'il y avait des enfants moldus aux fenêtres moldues ce soir. J'espère qu'il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup d'enfants veillant pour surprendre les vieux hommes porteurs de présents, quel que soit le nom qu'on leur donne. Molly, Arthur, je dois retourner à l'Ecole mais j'espère vous revoir avant la fin de l'année nouvelle.

- Au revoir, Albus. Prenez soin de vous, l'hiver promet d'être rude.

La cheminée de la cuisine se remplit de flammes, vertes cette fois. Arthur attendit qu'elles soient retombées pour remettre une bûche dans l'âtre. Molly remplit de nouveau sa tasse et, ensemble, ils regardèrent les braises rougir et dorer, dorer et rougir, et le feu faire chanter le vide dans la cheminée.

FIN


	39. Sans précédent

**Défi **: Patronus

**Personnages **: Ron Weasley, Harry Potter

**Rating **: G

**Sans précédent**

Ron avait atteint un degré de concentration tel que Harry n'aurait pas été surpris de voir ses tâches de rousseur se mettre à fumer.

- _Expecto patronum _!

Et l'inattendu consentit à honorer de sa présence le dortoir des Gryffondors. Une volute argentée monta dans la pièce, toujours plus ronde, plus... épanouie... plus...

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge tandis que Molly Weasley traversait l'espace, agitant un index péremptoire dans le vide.

- Alors là, mon pote, chapeau. Je parie que tu es le premier sorcier au monde à avoir créé un Matronus. Tu veux un mot d'excuse pour la prochaine réunion de l'Armée ?


	40. La prochaine fois

**Défi **: Patronus

**Pairing **: Sirius/Severus

**Rating **: PG

**La prochaine fois**

_Cela_ commence toujours par des petits halètements rapprochés, et Severus se demande si Sirius-rêveur redevient chien, ou nourrisson, ou les deux. Quand un bras lui gifle le cou, il plante là ses dilemmes. L'important est d'éveiller Sirius avant les larmes, pour qu'il se rendorme dans la chambre tiède de ses bras, sevré de ses peurs, oubliant déjà le rêve et le réveil.

Dans la réalité, un Patronus suffirait. Severus a vu Sirius à l'œuvre au combat.

Mais les Patronus ne connaissent pas la voie des rêves et Severus, chaque nuit, s'apprête à les remplacer.

La prochaine fois, ce pourrait être lui.


	41. Inavouable

**Défi **: Patronus

**Pairing **: Sirius/Remus

**Rating **: PG

**Inavouable**

- ... à l'instar de l'_animus_ théorisé... _animus_, Herr Pettygrew, pas Animagus... par le moldu Carl Jung... Fraülein Evans? Oh, comme ça se prononce... le Patronus confère une forme manifeste aux forces préconscientes, ce qu'on pourrait appeler le fond pulsionnel du sorcier... en une hypostase du refoulé qui permet au sujet magiquant de... Herr Black ?

- Traduction, _please _?

Portant deux mains boudinées à ses tempes, le professeur de Défense se promit une fois de plus d'exiger sa réintégration à Durmstrang en juin.

- Vous créer Patronus avec pulsions inavouées. Vous identifier pulsions en observant bêbête. Compris, Herr Black ? _Ja _?_ Nun raus _!

***

- Encore un qui ne fera pas long feu. Le dirlo devrait les commander par douze, comme les huîtres.

Glissant un brin d'herbe entre ses dents, James Potter s'adossa à l'un des saules qui bordaient le lac.

- Nos pulsions inavouées... dis donc, Prongs, tu crois que ton Patronus est une rouquine ?

- Tu veux mon poing dans ton préconscient, Black ?

- T'inquiète. Le mien est probablement une Harley Davidson.

- Et le mien une chocogrenouille de chez Honeydukes.

- Et celui de Moony... tiens, il est passé où, Moony ?

Sirius se retourna à temps pour voir une silhouette monter le perron de l'Ecole, les épaules basses.

***

- ... Moony ?

Les rideaux cramoisis tremblèrent un peu, comme si une main cherchait à les sceller de l'intérieur.

- Je sais que tu es là.

- Va-t-en, Sirius, j'ai envie d'être seul.

- Une première, ça. C'est à cause du cours ?

- ...

- Tu as peur de rater ton Patronus ? Moony, tu es un crack en Défense ! Tu...

- J'y suis déjà parvenu, Sirius. La semaine dernière, dans l'Infirmerie, après ton départ.

Il y avait une telle angoisse dans la voix de Remus que Sirius empoigna les rideaux à deux mains. Mais ce soir-là, comme dans les tragédies anglaises, le reste fut silence.

***

- ... et j'ai cru qu'il avait peur de se planter parce que Moony, hein, les souvenirs heureux il doit les compter sur les doigts d'un manchot.

- Beûh, dit Peter.

- Mais quand même, il a _nous _! Et si _nous_ on n'est pas un souvenir heureux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faut !

- Padfoot, c'est évident qu'il craint... regarde-moi.

James sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le corridor vide.

- _Expecto Patronum _!

Un cerf argenté caracola dignement jusqu'aux escaliers avant de revenir s'estomper à leurs pieds.

- Et alors ? dit Sirius tandis que Peter applaudissait.

L'espace d'un instant, James sympatisa avec le professeur Schmidt-Würmster.

***

La main de Remus était froide et fixe, et Sirius la serrait très fort sous leur bureau.

- _S'ils te virent à cause du loup, je pars avec toi._

Remus secoua la tête. Puis il se leva, tendit le bras, cria... et un chien immense jaillit de sa baguette.

Sirius regarda le Patronus.

Tout devint clair comme l'argent et il se leva à son tour, reprenant la main de Remus dans la sienne, et il vit le loup sortir à son premier appel, et le chien attendit que le loup l'ait rejoint pour sauter par la fenêtre ouverte, ensemble, loin des murs et des cris.

FIN


	42. Chocolat

**Défi **: Chocolat

**Pairing **: Remus/Kingsley

**Rating **: PG

**Chocolat**

Remus se dit parfois que les fenêtres du square Grimmauld ont signé un contrat d'exclusivité avec la pluie. Ce soir encore, il regarde les vitres jouer les pleureuses tandis que les derniers membres de l'Ordre enfilent leurs manteaux dans son dos.

- ... à l'époque où « noir » était une injure...

La voix est épaisse et riche dans son dos. Il ne l'identifie pas tout de suite tant elle a l'habitude de se taire en public.

- Moi, je répondais : « Black rime avec claque, ducon, t'en veux une ? ». Et toi ?

Ça c'est la voix de Sirius. L'autre rit tout bas.

- Moi ? « Je suis pas noir, d'abord, je suis chocolat. »

RL - KS

_Je suis pas noir, d'abord, je suis chocolat._

Il n'y repenserait pas tant, à ces mots, s'il n'y avait pas eu la voix pour les porter à son oreille. Riche et sombre, comme une coulée de rire sortie du feu. La pluie bat contre les fenêtres à la place du rire et il attend, il ne sait pas quoi, en tentant de faire prendre une bûche dans la cheminée humide.

Le whisky est à peine doré dans la pénombre. Il ne réchauffe pas.

- ... ne nous reste plus qu'à virer soûlots, mon vieux Moony. Noirs de chez noir.

- Chocolat.

- Hein ?

RL - KS

La vitre est devenue un tableau d'hiver lorsque l'Ordre se réunit de nouveau.

Cette fois le feu a su prendre dans le foyer. Et lorsque Remus se lève à la faveur d'une pause, c'est pour revenir avec un plateau où, au lieu du thé brun ordinaire, un chocolat si foncé qu'il en paraît noir libère un parfum anisé.

- Oh, dit Kingsley quand Remus lui tend la première chope.

Et il sourit à Remus, et Remus reste penché au-dessus de la table jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore tousse de façon à signifier qu'il aimerait se voir destiner la chope suivante.

RL - KS

Il est resté si longtemps le ventre cloué au lit, dans cette chambre qui pourrait avoir pour devise « poussière tu es, poussière tu redeviendras », devant cette fenêtre qui laisse entrer le printemps et l'absence, qu'il sent à peine la main toucher son épaule.

Mais il la reconnaît : elle lui a saisi le bras il y a peu, quand Harry s'est échappé des siens.

Comme il reconnaît l'odeur qui monte dans la pièce, brune et chaude comme elle.

- Non...

Mais déjà il se retourne et Kingsley porte la tasse à ses lèvres, comme à un enfant qu'il faut tirer coûte que coûte du rêve qui l'effraie.

RL - KS

Et la guerre jette le temps par les fenêtres, le temps qui passe trop vite et fait trop de morts, mais qui ralentit peu à peu avec la victoire. Remus occupe désormais une petite maison dont la cheminée a pour seul défaut d'être raccordée au Ministère, ce qui écourte souvent les soirées.

Ce soir-là, on les laisse en paix. Les yeux d'ambre de Remus sont en feu tandis qu'on recouvre ses lèvres et ses joues d'une patine chaude et brune. Kingsley rit, touchant son visage du bout de la langue.

- Chocolat, chuchote Remus, et il ferme les yeux de bonheur.


	43. Quatre mensonges et un enterrement

**Défi **: Out of Comfort Zone

**Attention, pairing inédit **: Sirius/Draco, allusion à Sirius/Narcissa

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: le pairing, une commande, a fait pousser les hauts cris sur LJ... mais je suis assez fière du résultat.

**Quatre mensonges et un enterrement**

1.

C'est elle qui, la première, l'initie à la persécution. Celle qu'il lui inflige – jeter un sort pour que sa poupée louche, crier à tue-tête qu'elle est cracmole, forcément, puisqu'elle est la seule Black aux cheveux jaunes.

Et celle qu'elle lui inflige, à son insu, par son indifférence.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne le choisit pas dans leurs jeux de ronde. Il est le meilleur et elle est une princesse, alors quoi ? Alors il la tourmente jusqu'à ce que l'une des mères le punisse et qu'elle choisisse Lucius, qui a les cheveux jaunes.

_- Ma cousine préférée était Andromeda._

2.

Harry ne se lasse pas de lui relater sa joute avec Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards, et Sirius réclame fait sur fait. Peu à peu, ce qui était un nom brodé au fil d'or s'étoffe, comme si Draco devenait la tapisserie tout entière.

Sirius apprend que Draco a les yeux gris cernés d'un mince fil noir, qu'il est gaucher, cache sa tête sur les genoux des filles quand il lui arrive malheur, marche la tête haute, et qu'à la Saint Valentin c'est lui qui reçoit le plus de cartes de sa tablée.

- _Son père tout craché, je vois_.

3.

Même terribles, les lettres de Bellatrix sont un divertissement de roi dans son quotidien sans qualités. Provenant d'une Black, elles traversent les sorts de protection pour donner au traître des nouvelles de son lignage.

Elle-même se porte comme un charme (un Avada). Andromeda craint pour sa fille, à juste titre : sa chevelure fera de la gamine un excellent point de mire. Oh, et tu seras heureux d'apprendre que Narcissa a la jaunisse. Cette lâche vient de sceller un Serment Inviolable avec l'un des nôtres pour mieux protéger son fils de la guerre juste.

- _Tu entends ça, Moony ?_ _Content que ce ne soit pas moi_, _tiens_.

4.

Le fils, il le voit pour la première fois au procès du père. La seule tache blonde : Narcissa est absente et Lucius a blanchi à Azkaban.

Sur le banc des témoins, Draco lève le menton et serre les dents, les défiant du regard quand il tend le bras et pose sa main sur celle de son père. Quand le procès se termine et que c'est au tour des Aurors de mettre la main sur un homme qui hurle, Sirius se fraie un chemin vers le jeune homme.

Draco lui crache au visage.

- _Petit con. Tu peux crever toi aussi, pour ce que tu m'importes._

5.

La seconde fois... la seconde fois, ils sont seuls devant une stèle qui est l'envers de la tapisserie : un nom sans or et sans suite.

Sirius murmure le rite qui a rythmé son enfance, où les funérailles succédaient aux mariages comme les têtes brunes aux têtes brunes dans la généalogie des Black.

Dans la tête blonde qui se tourne vers lui, il ne reconnaît plus rien de Narcissa, comme si cette parenté était mise en terre avec l'autre.

- _Merci_, lui dit Draco, et la vie reprend son cycle, et Sirius attend de voir si, cette fois, ce sera lui qu'on choisira dans la ronde.


	44. Les parents terribles

**Pairing **: Sirius/Severus

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: posté sur le snack_bar, la communauté Snack francophone que je co-gère avec Arcadiane, en réponse à une commande de Ln_l'unique : « Sirius et Severus ont une fille, Rose, Harry a un fils avec... au choix, mais un pairing improbable me ferait plaisir. Tous les trois sont enseignants à Poudlard. Que se passera-t-il quand le fils Potter commencera à faire les yeux doux à Rose ? »

**Les parents terribles**

Hé Rose,

J'ai eu un hibou de ma mère, elle a lu dans les feuilles de thé que je devais épouser une fille qui aurait un nom de fleur elle aussi. T'es la seule de la classe, à ce que je peux voir, alors tu voudrais pas aller aux Trois Balais avec moi samedi puisqu'on est de sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

James

PS C'est normal que ma potion fasse des reflux gastriques ?

PS2 Euh, si la lettre doit te faire pleurer, j'aimerais autant que tu attendes l'interclasse.

SB - SS

Monsieur Potter-Brown,

Je vous saurais gré de ne pas

a) perturber la classe avec vos correspondances intempestives,

b) instrumentaliser une de vos camarades pour assouvir vos pulsions oedipiennes attardées,

c) poser votre regard louche, capital génétique oblige, sur ma fille.

Professeur Snape

PS Vous aurez la réponse à votre question samedi après-midi, 17h, dans cette même salle de classe.

SB - SS

Professeur Snape, Professeur Black,

Je vous préviens tout de go : si mon fils rate sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard parce qu'il fait à votre fille l'honneur de la trouver jolie, je flanque celle-ci avec Goyle Junior en DADA. Et la semaine prochaine, c'est révision intensive de l'Expelliarmus _sans coussin_s _de sol_.

A bons entendeurs...

Professeur Potter

SB - SS

Harry,

Hein ?

Sirius

SB - SS

Potter,

Touchez à un cheveu de ma fille par brute interposée et le score des points Gryffondor flirtera avec moins l'infini. Votre espérance de vie aussi, du reste.

Snape

SB - SS

Trésor,

Harry vient de débarquer en trombe dans mon bureau. Il menace d'outer ta forme Animagus à la Grande Table si nous interdisons à James d'escorter Rose à Pré-au-Lard. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait mettre un peu d'eau dans notre whisky ?

Siry

SB - SS

Sirius,

Attends une seconde. Comment est-il au courant pour mon Animagus, d'abord ?

Severus

SB - SS

Messieurs,

Merlin me garde d'interférer dans la vie privée de mes enseignants, mais je dois vous rappeler que les couloirs de l'Ecole ne sont pas l'endroit rêvé pour activer une thérapie conjugale. Surtout quand le passage à l'acte prend la forme d'un sport de combat.

Pour la peine, vous accompagnerez tous les deux la sortie de ce week-end, et avec le sourire.

Albus

SB - SS

Papa,

Tu peux dire à papa d'arrêter de métamorphoser mes pulls noirs en chemisiers lavande ? Je sais qu'il aime pas trop mon style goth, mais là ça craint. Surtout qu'il a ajouté un charme olfactif, alors bonjour les commentaires des autres filles au petit-déj.

Bisou,

Rose

SB - SS

Papa,

Vous fumez quoi dans la salle des profs ? Je te pose la question parce que ton parrain m'a retenu à la sortie du cours, il m'a fait un clin d'œil et il m'a dit « réserve plutôt la Cabane hurlante, bonhomme ». Il me prend pour tonton Remus ou quoi ?

Et au cours d'après, Snape m'a retenu à son tour et je préfère ne pas te dire ce que _lui_ m'a dit, tu serais cap' d'aller lui dire de te redire ça en face, et je te dis pas mes résultats aux ASPICs.

Jamie

SB - SS

Sirius, Severus,

On se calme, d'accord ? La jeune génération commence à se poser des questions et, en Gryffondor patenté, je ne trouve pas très fair-play que vous régliez vos contentieux sur leur frêles épaules.

Allez, quinze partout, on remet le souaffle au centre, on laisse aux gosses leur libre arbitre et je vous paie un scotch aux Trois Balais samedi, Albus ayant jugé prudent que j'accompagne les accompagnateurs.

Harry

SB - SS

Sirius,

Pour une fois, Potter a eu un éclair de lucidité et je ne parle pas de sa cicatrice. J'ai, hum, peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin dans l'alambic.

Severus

Et les nuits se font bien froides pour squatter les vestiaires de Quidditch.

SB - SS

Mon petit hérisson,

Fais chauffer l'alambic, ton bouchon arrive !

Siry

SB - SS

Hé Rose,

Maman dit que la boule de cristal confirme les feuilles de thé, alors c'est bon pour les Trois Balais samedi ?

James

SB - SS

Potter-Brown,

Tu l'aurais pas un peu perdue, la boule ? De toute façon si c'est pour un rencard je peux pas, j'ai déjà dit oui à Goyle. Il a une voix super sexy et son père a la collection complète d'Inkubbus Sukkubus !

R. Snape-Black

FIN


	45. Protection rapprochée

**Défi **: Protego

**Pairing **: Godric/Salazar

**Rating **: PG

**Protection rapprochée**

Ami Godric,

Point ne veux me quereller avec compain d'armes et co-Fondateur mais, par le pucelage de Freïa ! Que vous prist hier d'administrer ce horion à Salazar en la bibliothèque où nous récréions, lui et moi, à lire les Prophéties de Merlin ? Me preniez-vous pour méchine que vilain assaille contre sa volonté, que vous le rudoyâtes si hardiment ? Sachez pour votre gouverne que gente femme suis, et parfaitement capable de veiller sur mon honneur quand la situation l'exige non mais oh.

Et vous saurais gré de porter vos _Protego_ au mur d'enceinte plutôt qu'à mon cotillon.

Helga

***

Salazar, ô félon,

Ha ! Ainsi rétribues la foi de ton ami, en honnissant sa foi et délaissant l'épée pour le fourreau ? Mais où sont les neiges d'antan ? Est-ce ainsi, ô traître prouvé, que tu honores qui te fist un bouclier de son corps contre les marticores en l'an de grâce 1437 ? Qui te fist un bouclier de ton corps contre les kelpys en l'an 1438 ? Qui tomba le bouclier et te passa sur le corps tous les ans consécutifs, pour ton plaisir et ta récréation ?

Et m'en rendras raison ce soir à la vesprée, devant le mur d'enceinte.

Godric

***

Docte Rowena,

Cestuy parchemin pour vous louer de la ruse dont vous estiez avisée à mon profit. Comme moultes jongleries enginées par l'esprit, elle a par malheur légèrement dépassé la cible. Certes, Gryffondor a crié haro à ceste vue d'Helga et de moi, et ses ardeurs lassées par le vin et les travaux de construction se sont merveilleusement ragaillardies. (Il faudra voir à consolider ce mur d'enceinte au passage, il branle.)

Mais ne désire pour l'heure que protéger mes bas-quartiers et si pouviez escrire à Helga de les laisser en paix, vous rendrais grâce à jamais, ô vierge illustre.

Salazar

***

Helga, _amica dilecta_,

Il ne faut pas être grand clerc à une femme pour mener un homme par le naseau, fust-il Serpentard. Louons notre druerie, car elle nous assure mainte heure de calme en la Grande Salle tandis que nos larrons iront de par la Forest chevauchant, et courtoisement devisant, et plus si affinités. Vous propose donc de nous rendre céans, vous avec vos pastisseries et moi avec ce petit opuscule d'Aristote sur l'art d'assortir les hennins aux corsets.

Et si devoist le plafond grêler de nouveau des stalactites, saurons bien nous défendre en femmes de tête et de cœur.

Rowena


	46. Trouble auditif

**Défi **: Trouble

**Pairing **: Sirius/Severus, allusion à Regulus

**Rating **: PG

**Trouble auditif**

- Black, je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation.

- ... ?

- Si je te dis « ceinture » et « deux semaines », je suis certain de me faire comprendre. Et ce n'est pas une allusion à ton abonnement Weight Watchers, ni à tes goûts insolites en matière de jeux de rôle.

- ...

- Sirius...

- Te force pas, va, j'ai compris.

- Compris quoi ?

- Que les cheveux noirs et le fumet Black, on peut s'y tromper un petit moment après l'extinction des feux. Au point de crier son nom par erreur à l'instant suprême, tous les soirs, ouais, tous les putain de soirs que Merlin fait et... _hé _!

SB - SS - SB - SS

- Godric ! Tu sais que ça schlingue, ce truc ?

- Le steak d'hippogriffe est souverain contre les hématomes. Et ça t'apprendra à m'inculper simultanément d'adultère et de myopie, comme si je ne savais pas distinguer entre ton frère et toi.

- Ouais, hé ben ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu cries « _Reggie !_ » chaque fois que je remonte les genoux sous le drap.

- ...

- Quoi ?

- Black, je suis peut-être miro mais tu as de sérieux problèmes d'audition. Je crie « _Ready ?_ » comme tout sorcier britannique doté d'un minimum de savoir-vivre.

- ...

- ...

- Ça t'ennuie si j'emporte le steak au lit ?


	47. Les mots et les actes

**Défi **: excuses

**Pairing **: Albus/Minerva

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: pour Lupiot, qui a laissé la 300e review à cette série.

**Les mots et les actes**

- Votre place était à Poudlard, où Harry avait besoin d'un garde-fou contre cette femme. Vous découvrir le lieu de ma retraite n'aurait fait que vous mettre inutilement en danger. Vous le savez comme moi.

Minerva McGonagall lisse sa plume du bout de l'index avant d'attirer un parchemin à elle.

- Je vous ai dit, et plus d'une fois, que même si je devais quitter Poudlard, j'y ferais mon retour d'une manière ou une autre. Ai-je menti ? Minerva, ai-je menti ?

Elle paraphe le document sans lever les yeux, avec la même ferme torsion de poignet que lorsqu'elle jette un sort.

- Minerva !

***

- Qu'auriez-vous fait, d'abord ? Ce poison était irréversible et Severus ne me donnait pas six mois. Qu'auriez-vous gagné à ce que je parle, sinon six mois de souffrance ?

Minerva McGonagall ajuste le grimoire sur son lutrin et se penche pour rectifier son chignon, jaugeant son reflet dans le cuir noir et lustré.

- La vérité est belle et terrible, il faut savoir la prodiguer avec retenue à ceux qu'on aime. Vous avez été la première à en convenir lorsque je vous ai parlé des Reliques.

Elle observe une enluminure dont le rouge et l'or dansent sous les flammes de la cheminée.

- Minerva...

***

- Jamais je n'ai cherché à vous reléguer au second front. Mais Severus avait une dette à payer. Vous-même, Minerva, vous ne comprenez rien au remord et à sa demande. Vous êtes droite. Vous êtes dure.

Si elle ne distingue plus entre les hampes et les boucles, c'est sûrement parce que la nuit tombe sur la page.

- Minerva...

Et non parce que les yeux refusent leur concours à la vue.

- ... je vous demande pardon.

Minerva se lève et vient appuyer son front sur le bras d'Albus, inclinée contre la toile, jusqu'à ce que l'aube blanchisse les boiseries du bureau directorial.


	48. Par où il a péché

**Défi **: excuses

**Pairing **: Sirius/Severus

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: posté à la suite d'une conversation très « même pas cap' » avec Arcadiane, Taraxacum Officinalis et Ys Melmoth.

**Par où il a péché**

Sirius regarda Severus... et recula.

- Tu veux rire !

- Non, Black, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux.

- J'ai promis à Albus de réparer mes torts selon tes conditions, mais il n'a jamais été question de... d'une...

- On appelle cela la loi du talion, Black. Oeil pour oeil, caleçon pour caleçon.

- Mais c'était James !

- Il sera heureux d'apprendre que tu t'es dévoué à sa place.

- Mais nous ne t'avions pas touché, nous !

- Quinze ans plus tard, tu pouvais t'attendre à encaisser quelques intérêts en sus du capital.

- Mais...

- Exécution, Black. Il est temps que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières _manu militari_.

SB - SS

Severus regarda Sirius... et soupira.

- Pas ce soir, Black. J'ai les Sixièmes Années à corriger — par écrit.

- Mais j'ai été un très, très vilain garçon.

- Oh, je t'en prie. Renverser ton scotch sur mes genoux pendant la dernière réunion de l'Ordre ne compte pas comme du « très, très vilain ». Tu as deux mains gauches, c'est acquis, mais j'ai besoin de la mienne pour annoter ces âneries.

- Mais...

- Adresse-toi à Lupin, il a sûrement du temps à perdre.

- Mais c'est toi que je veux!

- Black, dehors. Demain soir, si tu es sage.

- Tu es _vraiment_ un sadique, tu sais ça ?


	49. Il faut savoir raison garder

**Défi **: Out of Comfort Zone

**Pairing **: Bellatrix/Voldemort

**Rating **: PG

**Il faut savoir raison garder**

Comme tout jeune couple qui se respecte, le Lord et Bellatrix aimaient à se retrouver dans l'intimité d'un petit cimetière anglais, loin des serpentins et autres bombances Mangemort.

Ils marchaient entre les sépultures, main dans la main, et faisaient des projets d'avenir.

- Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères...

- Ma foi...

- Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux...

- Certes...

- Chaque soir, je sacrifierai une vierge moldue dans le living...

- Quelle charmante attention.

- Et je me baignerai longuement dans son sang avant de vous étreindre.

Un regard décontenancé du Lord fit comprendre à sa promise qu'elle était peut-être allée un peu loin.


	50. La fièvre du collectionneur

**Défi **: fièvre

**Pairing **: Hermione, Theodore

**Rating **: G

**Note **: drabble écrit à la suite de « La fièvre du samedi soir » de Farfadine, où l'on voyait Theodore et Hermione partager une même table en silence à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, jour après jour. Nous sommes plusieurs à trouver que ces deux jeunes gens, calmes et intelligents, feraient d'excellents amis (voire plus si affinités...^^)

**La fièvre du collectionneur**

- _Petit traité des grands inventeurs sorciers_, 1482, soixante illustrations à la plume de Léonard de Vinci, mise à prix cent gallions...

- Cent cinquante !

Dans l'arrière-salle de Fleury et Bott, où les enchères se font encore à la bougie, Theodore Nott secoue placidement la tête.

- Deux cent quinze à ma gauche... deux cent trente à ma droite...

- Deux cent cinquante !

- Granger, du calme. Tu sais que ton chignon verse à droite, lui aussi ?

- M'en fous. Deux cent soixante-quinze !

- Tout ça pour une poignée de vignettes...

- ...

- Quoi, « .... » ?

Il se penche. Dans le clair-obscur, Hermione a un sourire de sphinx.

HG - TN

_Leur coin de bibliothèque est comme un pont de navire, dont la coursive serait ce montant en forme de L contre lequel Hermione s'appuie quand elle veut oublier la guerre, prendre le vent du savoir..._

_- Raaaaaaaah !_

_Elle fait volte-face, baguette au poing. Theodore fixe d'un œil médusé la page qu'il vient de tourner. Au beau milieu, une carte de chocogrenouille qui a dû servir de signet au précédent lecteur..._

_- Baba Yaga ! Depuis le temps que je la cherche !_

_Le pas d'Irma Pince se fait soudain sonore derrière l'étagère. _

_Hermione, en Gryffondor qui se respecte, passe à l'action._

HG – TN

- Six cent trente sur ma droite... six cent trente-cinq au monsieur du fond ...

- Mille gallions.

- Mille galions, une fois... mille gallions, deux fois... adjugé, vendu ! Une excellente affaire, Lord Nott, si je puis me permettre. Les illustrations ont été authentifiées par le regretté Dumbledore en personne, et vous noterez la reliure en dragonneau velours....

- Merci. Soyez assez aimable pour le faire porter chez Madame, je viens de l'échanger contre une... enluminure qu'elle garde en otage depuis près de dix ans. Tu viens, Granger ? Quand je pense que ce sont les Serpentards qui passent pour des manipulateurs...


	51. Snack Pastiche

_Cette série-là est un peu particulière. Il s'agit d'un pastiche, publié sur mon LJ sous forme de quizz. _

_Vous allez lire un Snack divisé en sept longs drabbles. Ceux-ci forment une histoire complète, mais le ton, le style, la présentation changent - parfois radicalement - d'une partie à l'autre puisque chacune pastiche un/e auteur/e de fanfiction dont le nom sera révélé en fin de segment. _

_Vous aussi, vous pouvez essayer de deviner son identité à l'avance... ou aller ensuite voir ses fics sur FFnet si le style vous agrée. Dans l'ensemble, ma friend-list a deviné la majorité des pastichés !_

**Snack Pastiche**

**Quel supplice aux amants est une heure d'absence !**

**Pierre Corneille, **_**Le Menteur**_**.**

**1. Poudlard en cinq phrases.**

Entre le parc où s'épandait la rosée, couleur d'aube, et le château qui s'affichait pierreux et raide — paysage moitié horizontal, moitié ascensionnel, faisant son chemin entre le sol et le ciel — le contraste était décidément réconfortant pour les nerfs du voyageur de retour.

Et comme le château et le parc, se disait Remus, le Directeur joignait à la solidité de la pierre, solidité qui n'était pas sans dureté, une fraîcheur d'esprit qui l'amenait aujourd'hui à vanter les mérites de son thé fumé au bois de hêtre avant même d'exiger un rapport circonstancié.

Entre ces murs où Remus avait passé une enfance heureuse, à laquelle le loup conférait pourtant un goût âpre et incongru – sensation étrange de dérangement, quand il fallait oublier l'étude qui agite l'esprit mais force le corps à la passivité pour inverser les rôles, une nuit par mois – au fond, c'était un avant-goût de paix qui se buvait avec le thé.

_Je voudrais que vous fassiez d'abord un détour par le square Grimmauld_, avait dit Albus en lui tendant une tasse où le sucre, encore une fois, l'emportait un peu trop sur l'épaisseur sombre du thé – et Remus se demanda par quels détours de prescience, ou était-ce de bonté, humaine et inouïe comme toujours, le vieil homme avait deviné qu'il projetait de se rendre tout droit chez Andromeda Tonks et sa fille.

Le détour, fatalement, serait fait mais lorsque Remus, vingt minutes plus tard, sortit des murs, il ne put s'empêcher de faire halte sous le ciel – enchâssé de pureté, illimité, éclairci par la matinée et parfaitement lucide – conscient que les toits de Londres ne lui en montreraient ensuite qu'une vue déchiquetée, de même que la guerre ne cessait de mettre des œillères à ses désirs.

(Auteur : Ys Melmoth)

**2. Pas de changements notables ?**

A vue de nez **(0**), la maison du square Grimmauld n'avait pas changé pendant ses trois semaines d'absence.

Dans l'entrée, on pouvait toujours voir le kilim rapporté des Indes par l'arrière-grand-oncle Magnus Black, colonel de garnison de son état et qui s'était distingué par sa participation active au massacre de Khaïber **(1).** Les têtes d'elfes prenaient tranquillement la poussière malgré les soins aimants de Kreattur **(2)**. Et le carillon jouant _Pavane pour une Sang-Pure Défunte_ **(3**), qui avait survécu à la Première Guerre et aux sorts tout-puissants que Dumbledore ne manquait jamais de lui jeter chaque fois qu'il passait le seuil **(4)**, s'était déclenché dès l'entrée de Remus, l'amenant à refermer la porte sur une odeur familière.

La première fois que Remus avait senti cette odeur, il s'était dit que Sirius avait dû prendre froid **(5).**

La seconde, qu'un petit grog était tout indiqué pour combattre une baisse de moral due à l'obscurité précoce**,** la calvitie précoce **(6)** et les pronostics tout aussi précoces de Mme Black sur l'issue de la guerre.

La troisième s'étant produite en pleine réunion de l'Ordre, Remus avait surpris une remarque pincée de Severus — « cet animal-là n'a pourtant pas besoin d'alcool pour se rendre semblable à la bête » **(7)** — et il avait maudit sa propre bêtise.

Malheureusement pour lui, les caves de la Maison Black étaient aussi réfractaires aux sortilèges de bouclier qu'une douairière à l'arabica vénézuélien qu'on essaie de lui refourguer en lieu et place de son Lady Grey du matin. C'est pourquoi Remus ne fut pas étonné de retrouver le dernier des Black affalé devant la cheminée familiale, un verre à la main.

Là où il fut plus surpris, ce fut devant le reste du salon.

**(0)** **Pl****us développé que l'oeil chez le loup, ce qui expliquerait la relative aménité de Severus à l'égard de Remus ! **

**(1) Du moins en avait-il rapporté la recette d'un curry d'hippogriffe religieusement transmise aux demoiselles Black la veille de leur mariage, en même temps qu'un sort de nouage d'aiguillettes (au cas où l'époux choisi se montrerait infidèle avant d'avoir assuré la lignée. Le curry pouvait servir de contre-sort au besoin).**

**(2) En réclamant pour la énième fois un plumeau de plumes de phénix ou, mieux, un phénix vivant pour cette tâche : on sait maintenant pourquoi Fumseck n'accompagnait jamais Dumbledore square Grimmauld. **

**(3) Sirius, dans un de ses rares moments de sobriété, avait tenté en vain d'installer « Black Trombone » à la place. **

**(4) Ne revenons pas sur la rumeur absurde selon laquelle Walburga aurait rejeté en 1944 sa proposition de ménage à trois avec Grindelwald.**

** (5) Tout le monde peut se tromper, surtout un lycanthrope myope et naturellement compatissant ! **

**(6) Après douze ans de shampoings à l'eau de mer... **

**(7) Sirius avait répondu que tout le monde ne pouvait pas ressembler à une asperge émasculée, avec les suites qu'on devine.**

(Auteur : Taraxacum Officinalis)

**3. Oui mais non : les joies de la conversation sirioblackienne.**

_Do you love me, are you playing your love games with me..._

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique ? Tu veux bien baisser un p...

_I just wanna know because I need your love a lot, come on now..._

- SIRIUS !

- Bon sang de... Moony, l'alcool ne rend pas sourd, que je sache !

- L'alcool, non, mais ce... cette... ces _bruits_ ne facilitent pas la conversation. Et je viens de réveiller ta mère pour tout arranger.

- Elle est pourtant censée adoucir les mères. La musique. Hey, j'ai fait un calembour, Moony, tu as vu ?

- Sirius, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Haha, bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Hum, bonne question. Peut-être parce que tu as collé des petits cœurs verts et rouges un peu partout sur cette tapisserie? Et qu'il y a des... attend, ce sont des serpentins qui pendent au lustre ?

- Des serpentins pour Serpentard. Ha, je suis le roi des jeux de mots !

- Le roi des... Sirius, ne m'oblige pas à finir ma phrase et lâche cette bouteille.

- Yep ! Euh, nan !

- Je t'ai quitté raisonnablement sobre et taciturne, et je te retrouve à vider tes réserves de bourbon cul sec sur fond sonore épileptique, tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

_Come on don't make me beg now, 'Cause I'm your regular guy..._

- _Silencio _! Allez, j'écoute.

- Oui mais non, Moony, faut savoir ce que tu veux !

- Que tu m'expliques, je répète, pour quelle raison tu as refait la déco du salon avant de vider tes réserves de bourbon cul sec sur fond musical épileptique.

- Cul sec, haha, c'est le cas de le dire. Mais, euh... c'est une longue histoire, tu vois... bon, en fait ça remonte au jour où je me suis endormi sur le canapé après avoir un peu forcé sur l'alcool pour oublier ton absence...

Remus s'assit et tendit la main vers la bouteille. Il sentait qu'il allait lui aussi avoir besoin d'un fortifiant.

(Auteur : Arcadiane)

**4. Tu m'as dans le nez, mais je t'ai dans la peau. **

Foie de Sirius ! Toutes les cuites ne mènent pas à Rhum, mais il en est qui réservent des destinations surprenantes.

Imaginez le noir héritier des Black émergeant de sa petite _siesta_ éthylique pour découvrir le regard revolver, véritable avada-visuel-à-breveter, de son ennemi de toujours braqué sur ses mirettes.

_Mais euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !_

Ce Kreattur de ses deux avait passé outre ses instructions snapophobes et laissé entrer le graisseux qui n'était même pas foutu de distinguer entre un paillasson et une brosse à cheveux, attendu qu'il avait dédaigné les deux et secouait la neige fondue de ses vêtements au-dessus du sofa où lui, Sirius, roupillait en pyjama depuis l'apéro-digestif de sa pause midi.

_Eh, c'est pas l'endroit ! Va secouer tes pellicules sur Môman ou lui faire un strip-tease si le coeur t'en... gné ?_

Par tous les trolls du Walhala! Snape lui tournait le dos et déboutonnait sa chemise en se rapprochant du feu.

_Non mais ne te gêne plus, fais comme chez toi ! Même pas « cape » de mettre un manteau en hiver, Servilus ? Faut graisser un peu tes neurones, autant que ton lubrifiant naturel serve à quelque chose ! _

Jamais ô jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait dans une situation aussi grotesque : trop noirci pour rivaliser avec les décibels maternels ou aller torgnoler efficacement le fond de chaudron sur pattes qui avait perché son popotin sur une bergère de famille et tendait ses épaules vers le feu de cheminée.

_Pas touche aux meubles de famille, y a que moi ici qui ai le droit de les profaner. Même si tu es à ta place dans la petite boutique des horreurs._

Quoique... vu de dos, l'autre désossé n'était pas si mal foutu. C'était peut-être la preuve flagrante qu'il devait arrêter l'alcool, mais cette peau blanchâtre... euh, non, blême... euuuuuuuuuh, pâlichonne ? diaphane ! ouais, c'était ça le mot ! ce dos diaphane n'était pas sans titiller certaines hormones vouées aux abonnées absentes depuis un temps que les moins de douze ans ne peuvent pas connaître.

Les hormones, tirées du sommeil de Blanche-Neige par la contemplation légèrement bavante des vertèbres snapiennes, décidèrent aussitôt qu'elles n'avaient pas interrompu leur sabbatique pour des prunes.

Ou alors, _ces_ « prunes », encore cachées par le pantalon tendu sur des petites fesses plus rebondies que dans le souvenir _made in Poudlard_ d'un après-midi de cinquième année.

- Black, ça n'est pas ton avatar qui est censé bavouiller ?

Le cerveau de Sirius, qui s'était lâchement fait la belle avec les hormones pour profiter du congé sans soldes, sursauta et voulut compenser par un surzèle en matière de libre association : avatar, avada, à dada, à dada sur Severus, à dada sur Severus _maintenant_.

Dont acte.

(Auteur : Zazaone)

**5. Sonnez trompettes, sonnez tambours... **

**(Note : on est prié de lire « hier » comme une synérèse.)**

Coït sans prétention ? C'est bien mal les connaître,

Car si l'un est resté puceux plus que puceau,

L'autre n'est boursouflet qui vient juste de naître,

Et tous deux ont déjà rivalisé d'assauts

ss-sb

Au sortir de l'enfance, où leurs prises de corps

Les faisaient batailler, hier comme aujourd'hui.

Ils forcent, mordent, giflent, griffent... mais « encore ! »

Est leur seul cri de guerre — encore est-il gémi.

ss-sb

Et peu à peu les gestes signent avant les mots

L'armistice, qui les fait malgré eux sourire,

Quand, repus, ils se portent l'un l'autre au repos

ss-sb

Pantelant, parce qu'il faut bien rendre les armes

Et, face aux braises qui achèvent de mourir,

Avouer tout bas que le rut n'est pas sans charme.

(Auteur : Uathann)

**6. Nuit noire, vers blancs.**

La nuit tombe.

Comme cette autre nuit qui dure aussi le jour,

Comme cette nuit du combat.

ss-sb

Une pauvre lumière pour te voir,

Toi que j'ai haï dans l'obscurité de ma prison,

De la prison qui était aussi en moi.

ss-sb

Dans ce clair-obscur,

Je ne te hais plus,

Je ne te reconnais plus,

Et je m'en réjouis.

ss-sb

La haine est un spectre,

Une habituée des lieux.

ss-sb

- Severus,

Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

ss-sb

- Sirius,

Ta punition a été ton erreur,

Et crois-moi, tu en as payé le prix.

ss-sb

Des mots pour des maux,

Enfin

Des mots qui font attendre l'aube.

(Auteur : Elwan59)

**7. Conclusion impromptue**

- Et donc, il a remis du bois dans la cheminée, il m'a laissé un Nescafé sur le guéridon de tante Drusilla, et il est parti.

Oups.

Remus faillit répondre que les premières fois s'achèvent souvent sur la fuite ignominieuse d'un des concernés et que si Tonks n'avait pas eu le bras long – mais alors, littéralement très long – elle aurait eu du mal à le rattraper dans l'escalier d'Andromeda après leur premier câlin.

Sauf que si Rogue avait été du genre à paniquer, ça se serait su et Albus Dumbledore aurait évité de lui faire jouer les Mata-Hari auprès du Lord depuis quinze ans au compteur. Non, c'était probable qu'il avait repris ses esprits en reboutonnant ses robes (le reboutonnage demandant toujours un certain temps) avant d'aller quémander un mot d'excuse pour les cinquante prochaines réunions de l'Ordre.

Remus soupira tout bas.

Puis tapota la main amorphe de Sirius en se demandant comment le consoler.

Puis arrêta de se poser des questions en ramassant les éclats du verre tombé de la main amorphe.

- ... et il est pas revenu, et j'avais aucun moyen de le contacter, et t'étais pas là, et j'ai ressorti tous les ouvrages de magie noire au cas où il voudrait qu'on passe une soirée tranquille, et retapé la déco, et il est jamais revenu, jamais, jamais, _jamais_...

Ouhlala. Il avait intérêt à lui faire partager cette invention merveilleuse qu'était l'introspection avant que Sirius Black ajoute la dépression sentimentale à une claustrophobie déjà pas piquée des hannetons.

- Patmol... Severus n'est pas exactement un tendre, tu sais. C'est déjà très beau que vous ayez eu ce moment de... de... euh... ce moment de grâce, tu devrais peut-être le conserver comme un souvenir mémorable et...

Remus s'interrompit. Sirius avait la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait dangereusement pour un homme en état de grâce, sans compter le picotement aux yeux que ne justifiait pas la cheminée, attendu qu'elle ne fumait pas, attendu qu'elle était éteinte depuis le début du récit.

- Oh, viens-là. Tu aurais dû m'envoyer un hibou discret pour me mettre au courant. Les amis c'est là pour ça, alors il faut les prévenir en cas de coup dur, non ?

Sirius se dégagea et le regarda, ahuri.

- Un hibou ? Mais tu rentrais aujourd'hui !

- Sirius... (Remus sentit un doute atroce s'emparer de son esprit) ... quand, exactement, Severus est-il venu se réfugier chez toi parce qu'il avait oublié sa cape chez Fleury et Bott?

- Ben, avant-hier !

Il est probable que seul le tintouin de la sonnette Black épargna à Sirius une décapitation imminente. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Remus s'était levé et traversait le salon d'un pas catégorique. Rogue était dans l'entrée, une bouteille de vieux Madère à la main et sur le visage une expression drôlement indécise pour un homme qui s'était juré naguère devant lui de faire pleurer un quota supérieur d'élèves chaque année.

Remus marcha droit sur lui, lui épousseta sa cape avec un soin tout attentionné, serra la main disponible dans une poigne de fer et désigna du pouce le salon.

- Il est à toi corps, âme et cuite. Sincères condoléances et meilleurs voeux de bonheur, Severus.

Puis il reprit sa propre cape et sortit.

Parfois, la vie était tellement inattendue qu'elle en devenait simple. Bof, avec elle fallait pas chercher des fois. Remus regarda sa montre et vit qu'il avait tout juste le temps de transplaner chez Andromeda avant le coup de gong du dîner.

(Auteur : Juliela)

FIN


	52. Patience et longueur de temps

**Défi **: réconciliation

**Pairing **: Sirius/Severus

**Rating **: PG

**Patience et longueur de temps**

**1. 1971**

Hey Snape,

Toi qu'as un père moldu, tu dois connaître « Cheveux longs, idées courtes » ? Parce que toi, c'est plutôt « Cheveux gras, idées fortes ». Tu changes tes boutons en scorpions, OK, mais t'assures en Potions (hé, ça rime !). Alors je me disais comme ça que tu me donnerais peut-être un coup de main pour ma blague de Halloween ? Je veux doper la tarte au potiron de McGo pour qu'elle chante _Cats_ mais je bute sur le taux d'acidité.

Black

Dis oui, et je dirai aux autres qu'ils t'appellent Subtilus.

(Lettre détournée par Lucius Malfoy à l'entrée de la Salle Commune Serpentard)

**2. 1972**

Snape,

T'es vraiment dégueu d'avoir dit à Rusard que c'était nous pour le vermifuge dans son grog. Tout ça pour un sort de Chauve-Fourire qui n'a jamais tué personne, et puis c'est un vieux veracrasse, alors il l'a pas volé, et comment tu savais que c'était Jamie qui avait fait le coup ? Tu l'as encore suivi, hein ? T'es amoureux ou quoi ? Allez, lâche-lui les baguettes et j'essaierai de le calmer, c'est pas marrant à force.

Black

Et ça te va plutôt bien, de faire risette.

(Lettre interceptée par le professeur Slughorn en Potions et transmise à Argus Rusard pour archivage)

**3. 1973**

Snape,

Tu sais quoi ? Ma mère m'a écrit.

Paraît que la tienne a eu, attends voir... « l'effronterie de vouloir que j'accueille son bâtard chez nous, cet été, sous prétexte que nous cousinons et que son père devient trop violent avec lui — comme s'il n'incombait pas à un père digne de ce nom de mener son fils à la baguette, quoique l'expression ne vaille plus tripette dans le cas de cette raclure moldue. ».

Ecoute... il serait peut-être temps qu'on se cause sans les poings ?

Sirius

(Lettre incendiée dès lecture de la troisième ligne, avec essai de récidive sur l'épistolier)

**4. 1974**

Severus,

J'ai pris conscience que ce que je croyais être une simple mauvaise blague était de nature à te mettre profondément en danger. J'espère que tu accepteras de me croire si je te dis que je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer. Je sais que tu as de la rancoeur contre moi, mais si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, c'était peut-être aussi parce que je t'en voulais d'avoir toujours repoussé mes propositions d'armistice.

Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Sirius

(Lettre dictée par Albus Dumbledore au terme d'une discussion prolongée, envoyée à l'Infirmerie de Poudlard, renvoyée au bureau directorial toujours scellée)

**5. 1975**

Snape,

Je suis désolé. Sincèrement.

Mais c'est ta faute, foutretroll ! Toi et ton air de ne pas vouloir y toucher au fils Black, pas même avec des pincettes, comme si j'étais que ça dans la vie !

Moi qui aurais tellement voulu qu'on mette les choses à nu... on peut dire que c'est réussi.

Je ne suis pas fier de moi.

SB

PS Est-ce que ça aide si je te dis que tu es plutôt bien roulé sur l'arrière-front ?

(Lettre confiée à Narcissa Black et lue à l'ensemble de la famille Malfoy pendant les longues soirées d'hiver des années suivantes)

**6. 1976**

Snape,

Tu ranges ta baguette au placard où je te soupçonne de passer le plus clair de ton temps, et tu m'écoutes, bordel de Zeus !

Père veut me présenter à ce taré qui a un crédit illimité chez les tatoueurs et son fan-club attitré chez les Héritiers en mal de sensations.

Il dit que tu as obtenu un passe-droit.

Merlin, Snape, fais pas cette connerie. C'est peu dire que ce type veut notre peau. Je file chez les Potter, va voir Dumbledore s'il est encore temps.

Sirius

(Lettre à l'écriture heurtée, délivrée par erreur à M. Snoop de Spinster's End)

**7. 1981**

Severus,

Je laisse cette lettre à Lily pour qu'elle te la remette puisque vous devez bientôt vous revoir.

Bienvenue du Côté Lumineux de la Force, Sev. Ça manque de consos gratuites mais je te promets que dans l'ensemble on rigole plus que chez les croque-morts d'en face. Blague à part, tu n'imagines pas ce que je suis soulagé. Ça t'aurait _tué_ de me répondre il y a cinq ans ? Cachottier, va !

Comme Albus nous mettra en contact tôt ou tard, viens donc voir le nouveau James Bond avec moi, ça te donnera des idées.

Sirius

(Lettre rédigée le 29 octobre)

**8. 1982-1994**

Severus,

Est-ce que tu savais Est-ce que tu savais pour Peter Ce n'est pas possible que tu aies su Est-ce que Lily a pu te dire Est-ce que tu crois que c'est moi Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai tué Est-ce que tu penses à moi Est-ce que tu parles de moi avec Albus Est-ce que tu repenses à la Cabane Hurlante Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer Severus Si je m'en sors j'irai t'attendre à la Cabane Hurlante Est-ce que tu veilles sur Harry pour moi Est-ce que...

(Lettre rédigée mentalement faute de parchemin, de plume, d'encre et de code postal)

**9. 1994**

SNAPE,

Toujours aussi BUTÉ, hein ? Je gamberge DOUZE ANS à l'idée de ne plus te revoir, oui, toi, avec ton teint de vierge anémiée et ta voix d'épluche-câpres, et quand je revois Môssieur, Môssieur m'enfonce sa baguette dans le larynx (et pas la bonne), et MÔSSIEUR ME NÉGOCIE CONTRE UN BON POINT MINISTÉRIEL!

Tu ramènes tes fesses chez Remus pour t'expliquer MAINTENANT ou je jure sur ton adoré Merlin que je te fais la gueule pour deux ans au bas mot.

Black

(Beuglante rattrapée _in extremis_ par Remus Lupin avant qu'elle avertisse toute l'Ecosse des nouvelles coordonnées de Sirius Black)

**10. 1995**

Snape,

Si c'est tout ce dont tu es capable en matière de _shake-hand_, je plains le ministre qui t'aurait donné l'accolade pour ma brillante capture.

Ça fait treize ans de malheur que j'essaie de te faire comprendre que je veux enterrer la hache de guerre, enfin au sens figuré, enfin l'un des sens figurés, l'autre me conviendrait très bien aussi, j'ai l'esprit large. Aujourd'hui, Albus dit qu'on doit apprendre à se connaître. C'est ton supérieur, non ? Tu lui dois obéissance, non ? Alors quoi ?

Sirius

(Lettre portée dans sa gueule par Snuffles, ce qui expliquerait que l'adresse n'ait jamais pu être déchiffrée)

**11. 1996**

Severus,

Désolé, mais je ne resterai pas ici aux arrêts quand Harry a besoin de moi.

Tu as toute latitude pour me traiter de petit griffon intenable à ton retour. Mais à la condition que tu m'injuries avec le même visage que lorsque tu m'as dit adieu tout à l'heure.

J'aurais dû trouver le courage de te parler plus tôt face à face, Severus.

Mais rien n'est encore perdu. Attends-moi, attends que je revienne. Ceci n'est que le premier pas. Et, peut-être, la dernière lettre.

Sirius

(Lettre aussitôt confisquée par Kreattur et rangée sous sa paillasse du square Grimmauld)

**12. 1998**

Severus,

Je suis au bord du lac avec James, Lily et Remus. Tu ne voudrais pas te joindre à nous ? L'eau est fraîche et la guerre est finie, et James dit qu'il a un peu perdu la main avec l'_Impedimenta_.

Je t'attends depuis vingt-sept ans, Severus Snape. Hedwige me portera ta réponse.

Sirius

sb-ss

Black,

Vingt-sept ans, vraiment ?

Je suis dans la Grande Salle où je règle un dernier petit contentieux avec un python trépassé, mais tu peux me garder une place à l'ombre.

Severus

Et ça ne te serait pas venu à l'idée de me le dire plus tôt ?

FIN


	53. Mauvais genre

_Ecrit pour le défi « Premières manifestations de magie » de la communauté LJ autour_de_rab, consacrée à Regulus Black. Hum, il y a un peu d'humour mais ce n'est pas du fluff à l'état brut..._

**Personnages **: Sirius, Regulus, Walburga, divers Black et Voldemort en rab.

**Rating **: G

**Mauvais genre**

**« Qui frappe le buisson fait sortir le serpent » (proverbe chinois)**

Le marais, lentement mais sûrement, sent la fin du jour et l'eau trouble. Il n'a pas d'autre horizon que des centaines d'hommes à l'arrêt, comme les soldats en terre cuite de cette armée chinoise que son père lui a montrée un jour en images, dans son bureau. Partout où le regard se porte, il y a des hommes debout qui le regardent, lui qui tient lieu de centre à ce paysage désaxé.

- Impétrant, nomme ton nom et ta race.

- Regulus Arcturus Black, Héritier de la branche aînée.

- Premier de sa fratrie ?

La jeune voix trébuche sur son souffle puis se lève de nouveau, un peu plus mate.

- Non, Monseigneur. Le dernier-né.

Le Lord sourit et tend sa main ouverte devant lui, comme le veut le protocole, pendant que l'impétrant remonte la manche de sa robe noire.

- Lis-tu les Testaments bibliques, jeune Héritier ? Dans mon règne, pour peu qu'ils s'en montrent dignes, les derniers seront les premiers...

RB – RB - RB

- Maman dit que tu es le premier depuis des années et des années, dit Sirius d'une voix chantante. Si ça se trouve, tu seras le dernier d'ici l'an 2000.

- Mais comment ils savent...

Ils sont coude à coude devant le grand miroir qui dort debout dans son lit d'argent, juchant le manteau de la cheminée en marbre _Nero antico_. Quand Regulus se regarde, ce qui sort du miroir est une tête coupée : ses épaules de dix ans arrivent tout juste à hauteur de la tablette.

Avant, quand son frère était le seul dans la nursery à pouvoir voir les reflets, il en venait beaucoup de l'autre côté du miroir et Sirius lui redisait ensuite ce qu'il avait vu, d'un lit à l'autre, il lui disait les licornes dans le jardin, et les sirènes qui chantent comme maman ne chante jamais, et les fées vêtues de vert et d'argent.

Avant.

- Ça saute aux yeux, dit Sirius. C'est la loi du Sang. Quand une famille de Sang Pur fait trop plein de filles, trois, quatre, à chaque génération, voilà, il perd ses forces. Regarde, nous on a Bella et Cissy et Andy, et du côté de papa il y a tante Lucretia, tante Perséphone, tante Médée, tante Hécate et tante Euryale. Alors...

Il se penche pour tirailler sur son col de dentelle, qui a rétréci depuis l'été dernier.

- Alors ? dit Regulus, et il sent une buée noire entourer son coeur, comme quand maman leur racontait l'histoire du loup-garou et de la petite Sang-Pur et qu'il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle change la fin cette fois, juste cette fois, pas plus, mais l'histoire continuait sur le droit chemin et sa mère se levait à la fin, la petite Sang-Pur dévorée jusqu'à l'os, pour sortir après un baiser sur son front.

- Alors, dit Sirius, les yeux rivés à lui-même dans la grande page blanche bordée de noir, alors un jour il prend toutes ses forces et il fait un Héritier. Et après, si on lui demande encore un garçon, il n'a plus de magie à donner. Il saute un tour, comme aux cartes, pour se reposer. Alors ça donne un cracmol.

- Moi, dit Regulus dans un souffle.

- Toi, dit gravement Sirius, et son rire laisse une buée sur le verre.

Regulus sent une autre buée sous ses paupières et il veut demander ce qui va se passer maintenant, ce qu'on va faire de lui, s'il devra rester pour toujours dans la nursery où il ne verra que les jouets du temps où Sirius et lui étaient du même sang, s'il va devoir partir au loin, très loin, là où personne ne saura qu'il vient de la Très Noble et Ancienne Famille Black, mais il n'a pas ouvert la bouche que sa mère entre dans la pièce, pure et dure comme la vitrine de Gaichiffon où elle l'emmène parfois avec elle quand elle va essayer ses robes de cérémonie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, tous les deux ? Je croyais avoir dit à Twinky de vous faire descendre. Sirius, lâche ton col et tiens-toi droit.

- J'aurais pu avoir une robe neuve pour ma Présentation !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui est à l'honneur, jeune homme, c'est ta lignée. Tu as ta lettre de Poudlard ? Bien. File en bas, ton père t'attend. Regulus, viens ici, tu as les yeux rouges. Tu tiens à nous faire mauvaise mine un jour comme celui-là ?

- Maman, pourquoi ?

Le pouce de Walburga sous ses yeux s'immobilise.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que j'étais un cracmol ?

RB - RB

Sur le seuil du Manoir Malefoy, deux pas derrière l'Héritier, il regarde fixement la nuque de son frère. Les paroles de sa mère claquent au creux de sa tête.

_Tu oses douter du Sang_

_Tu es mon fils, ma descendance, aujourd'hui et à l'heure de ta mort_

_Tu iras à Poudlard l'an prochain et je compte que tu t'y comporteras comme un homme, un sorcier et un Black_

Ils attendent. A l'intérieur, leur père doit saluer son propre père comme le veut le protocole, puis l'oncle Cygnus et le vieil Abraxas Malfoy. Puis les Mères. Puis les Sœurs. Après seulement on leur ouvrira et Sirius entrera le premier. Il ira se tenir au centre du grand salon, la lettre de Poudlard entre ses mains, et il recevra leurs félicitations et leurs cadeaux parce qu'il ajoutera bientôt Serpentard à ses titres.

- Combien tu paries que j'aurai une bicyclette, dit Sirius sans se retourner.

Le sang traverse le cœur de Regulus et lui monte à la tête avec les paroles de la mère, si bien qu'il voit rouge en regardant la nuque de Sirius, précédant l'arrondi déjà ferme de l'épaule et le bras ballant qui se dressera dans quelques semaines, baguette au poing...

... _comme un homme_...

La porte s'ouvre et Narcissa, la plus jeune cousine, s'écarte pour les laisser passer. L'odeur du hall vient à leur rencontre, celle de leurs jeux d'enfants, frottée de cire et d'ombre. Sirius entre le premier, mais à peine a-t-il fait trois pas que Narcissa éclate d'un rire aigu, une main à sa bouche, et repart en courant vers le salon dont on a ouvert les portes à deux battants.

- Oh, venez voir, tous ! Venez voir Sirius, la tête qu'il a !

La voix du vieil Abraxas se lève au loin, sans doute pour blâmer l'entorse au rituel, mais la jeune génération est déjà dans le hall. Le rire de Bella unit ses forces à celui de Cissy.

- Oh la fille ! La jolie petite fille !

Walburga sort à son tour du salon. Sous le feu des chandelles, son fils aîné lève un visage furieux, cerné de longues boucles noires, de véritables anglaises en tire-bouchon qui retombent en cascades jusqu'à ses omoplates. La gifle crépite à l'instant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette farce ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de nous ridiculiser ?

- Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est...

Le hall résonne sous l'effet des voix. Walburga n'attend pas que son fils tende l'autre joue.

- Le jour de ta Présentation, tu n'as pas honte ?

- Walburga, laissez, voyons, il suffira d'un sort ou deux...

- Mais c'est lui ! C'est lui qui...

- Eh Sirius, il ne te manque que la voilette si tu veux jouer à la mariée !

- Bellatrix, tais-toi un peu, on n'entend que toi.

- Pfff, on dirait un sloughi à poils longs.

- Narcissa, personne ne t'a demandé ton avis.

- En fait, ça lui va plutôt bien...

- _Lucius _!

Trois ou quatre sorts plus tard, le parquet du vieil Abraxas ressemble à une échoppe de coiffeur moldu, comme l'intéressé le fait remarquer d'une voix aigre, et le rite de passage se passe à l'accéléré.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, dit sourdement Sirius quand ils se retrouvent dans la nursery pour leur dernière nuit ensemble.

Regulus sourit dans le noir. Il a compris, en effet, qu'il a tout à gagner s'il sait attendre son heure.

Un jour, ce sera lui qui s'avancera jusqu'au milieu d'une assemblée nombreuse, et il n'y aura pas de frère pour lui barrer le passage.

RB – RB – RB

La douleur appelle une crue de larmes dans ses yeux, qu'il refoule à grand peine, puis elle se dissipe et il voit de nouveau le visage du Lord surplomber le sien, immobile, hiératique, insensiblement lézardé d'un sourire.

- Tu as les yeux rouges, petit Regulus... tu es vraiment des nôtres.

Il a froid jusqu'à l'os, mais il garde son bras raidi alors que les premiers Mangemorts sortent des rangs pour le féliciter. Le Maître se détourne et fait signe à un homme encore en retrait de le rejoindre.

- Un Black. Beau trophée, même si j'aurais préféré l'aîné.

- L'aîné a.... pris un mauvais genre, Monseigneur.

- Cela arrive dans les meilleures familles. Notre petit roi, lui, s'est laissé vite convaincre ?

- Que oui. Une fois Sirius à l'écart, il suffisait de...

Le rire de Regulus se noie maintenant sous ceux de ses frères d'armes.

- ... prendre l'occasion par les cheveux, si j'ose dire.

Le regard de Voldemort s'attarde quelques secondes sur Lucius Malfoy avant de revenir à Regulus, toujours encerclé par les Mangemorts.

Dans son dos, l'odeur d'eau trouble s'aggrave.

FIN

_La prochaine aura une fin heureuse. Si, si, faites-moi confiance._


	54. A première vue

_Posté sur Ecrirepouraider en réponse à une commande de Taraxacum Officinalis._

**Défi **: Matin

**Pairing **: Remus/Sybille

**Rating **: PG

**A première vue**

Il n'a jamais osé le dire à Sirius, qui l'aurait très mal pris, mais Remus n'aime pas les yeux clairs : ce qui est pâle et source de lumière le met mal à l'aise. S'il avait pu, il aurait dit à Severus que ce dernier a de beaux yeux, et ç'aurait été peine perdue parce que Severus l'aurait encore plus mal pris que Sirius.

Heureusement il reste Sybille, quand elle cligne des paupières au petit matin, encore à moitié dans le songe, et qu'il se penche sur son visage pour regarder ses iris qui sont justement couleur d'iris, violet foncé, ses yeux qui ne sont peut-être pas clairvoyants mais qui ont la belle couleur des nuits sans lune.

Il attend que la femme qu'il aime ait noué ses bras à son cou pour poser un baiser sur son front, entre deux yeux bien ouverts à sa vue.


	55. Le cobaye

_Même commande que la précédente._

**Défi **: Matin

**Pairing **: Remus/Severus

**Rating **: PG

**Le cobaye**

- ... du fenouil !

- Oh Lupin, je t'en prie. Même un carnivore devrait savoir distinguer entre l'aneth et le fenouil.

- Tu as mis de l'aneth dans mon chocolat ?

- De la badiane, plus exactement. Il me fallait un cobaye pour tester une potion antispasmodique destinée aux sorcières enceintes de plus de quarante ans : tu es l'heureux élu.

- Je vois. Et hormis la badiane et le cacao, que comporte-t-elle ?

- ...

- Ça te tuerait d'admettre que tu as parfumé mon chocolat à l'anis pour me faire plaisir ?

- Oui, Lupin, ça me tuerait.

- Dépêche-toi de ressusciter dans ce cas, mes toasts sont prêts.


	56. Le chant du départ

**Défi** : Acrostiche

**Pairing **: Regulus/Severus

**Rating **: PG

_Posté sur la communauté autour_de_rab. Rappel : un acrostiche est un poème dont les premières lettres de chaque vers forment un mot ou une phrase permettant d'en éclairer le contenu._

**Le chant du départ**

Regarde-moi, long dormeur sans repos...

Eveillé, je tais en moi-même un écho,

_Garde-moi_. Mon silence le met en chemin.

Un jour – qui serait de nouveau un matin –

L'écho te trouvera dans une aire sans fin,

Un champ où l'or seul fera de l'ombre, et tu

Sauras que j'étais parti les mots à nu.

**ss-rb**

_Sever us_. Tu vois, c'est toi qui l'as voulu.

**ss-rb**

Et ne crois pas m'avoir caché tes doutes,

Non. Tu ne respires qu'à nos déroutes...

**ss-rb**

Vois-tu, je m'écarte pour t'imiter, pas

A pas. Et si je tombe à _notre_ combat,

**ss-rb**

(Ah, pourquoi m'as-tu appris le courage ?)

**ss-rb**

L'écho te restera. J'ai vingt ans, l'âge

Auquel c'est idiot de mourir, hein ?

**ss-rb**

Garde-moi. Garde-moi bien.

Reste là. Regarde-moi encore.

Oh, regarde au moins notre nuit,

Toi qui restes et moi qui fuis,

Toi qui doutes, moi qui trahis,

Et ta nuit redeviendra mon nord.


	57. Ça vole bas

_Réponse au défi Moto sur la communauté autour_de_rab : « le jour où Regulus Black vola la moto de son frère »._

_Ce défi ayant donné lieu à des réponses passablement angst, j'y suis allée d'un peu d'humour crack. Je jure solennellement que mon prochain post sera un poil plus sérieux._

**Personnages **: Regulus, Sirius, Hagrid, Harry, Albus, divers Mangemorts dont les frères Lestrange.

**Avertissement **: voyez le titre. Les deux premières phrases ont un clin d'oeil à "L'expiation" de Victor Hugo.

**Ça vole bas**

Il ne neigeait pas ce 31 octobre. Mais comme aurait dit le petit père Hugo, on était vaincu par sa quête à la con.

"Sa", c'était Voldemort. "On", c'était les Mangemorts en pleine Bérézina : qui jetant sur parchemin les rudiments d'une lettre au Ministère expliquant que ce soir-là, justement, il faisait une partie de bézique avec sa marraine, qui réservant un portoloin express pour Bora-Bora, qui rampant dans la nei... euh, dans la boue jusqu'à Poudlard afin de vider ses fosses nasales dans les robes de Dumbledore, qui prenant le grand deuil chez Tissard et Brodette, etc. etc.

Bref, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas à la fête. Les aînés, du moins. Leurs cadets, avec la belle insouciance de la jeunesse, ne semblaient pas avoir tout à fait pris la mesure du maëlstrom qui venait de s'abattre sur leurs tête.

Témoins, ces trois jeunes Sang Purs qui piaffaient à qui mieux mieux dans une arrière-cour du Manoir Lestrange.

- Trop TOP, ta meule ! Le sort d'_Amplificatum_ sur le starter, je veux!

- Et le braquage inversé sur fond d'aquilon, ça roxe !

- Hé Rasta, file-la moi, que j'aille faire un petit coucou à Bella...

- Où tu l'as tirée, Reg?

- C'est la mob à mon frère. Il l'avait sortie là, en pleine rue, et il est rentré chez lui chercher un biberon, ce con. Vous l'auriez entendu brailler en ressortant...

RB - RB

Albus Dumbledore était la patience faite homme, mais il ne put retenir un froncement de sourcils en entendant un minuscule tintement à l'autre bout de Privet Drive.

- Hagrid, surtout prenez tout votre temps...

Le demi-géant lâcha sa sonnette et s'extirpa non sans mal d'un tricycle noir et argent auquel était arrimé un panier sur roulettes. Il en sortit un bébé étonnamment silencieux qu'il tendit au Directeur.

- Pardon, excuses, M'sieur le Directeur, j'ai cru bien faire. Le jeune Sirius Black m'a prêté son véhicule pour gagner du temps. C'est bien joli, ces petites machines, mais ça fait du cinq à l'heure avec le vent dans le dos, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre...

FIN


	58. Nocturne

**Pairing **: Severus/Neville

**Rating **: PG

**Défi **: « With Love, From Me to You » sur la communauté hp_slash_fr - cadeau demandé par GredW pour Buddhaformattie.

**Nocturne**

Lorsque le carreau de l'office qui lui sert d'officine a pris la couleur de son chaudron, et qu'il n'est plus possible de distinguer à l'œil nu le frai de salamandre des yeux de rainettes, le professeur Snape commence par enlever dix points à la nuit.

Puis il secoue la tête, au soulagement de sa colonne cervicale à qui il inflige les derniers outrages depuis deux heures, et met sa flamme en veilleuse. Un regard à la petite pièce rafraîchie par les touffes d'herbes rares nichées aux quatre coins des murs, puis il gagne l'escalier bicentenaire qui mène à l'étage.

NL – SS – NL - SS

La marche craquèle et Neville, à l'étage, referme vivement _Le Mimbulus Frappe Encore_. Son pacte avec l'escalier du Manoir remonte à ses neuf ans et suffit à expliquer que _Les Exploits du Mimbulus Masqué_, _Le_ _Retour du Mimbulus _ou _Le Mimbulus et les Pilleurs de Serre_ aient échappé aux commentaires caustiques d'Augusta Londubat... puis de Severus.

_Hourrah pour le Mimbulus_ et, plus récemment, _Le Mimbulus Se Marie _n'ont pas eu cette chance.

Le goût de Neville pour ses lectures d'enfance se passe à vrai dire de commentaires. Comme le fait qu'il a découvert _Le Mimbulus Frappe Encore_ SUR son oreiller le soir de ses vingt ans.

NL – SS – NL - SS

Dans la pénombre, le visage de Neville sur l'oreiller fait une fois de plus penser à un chat. Severus aime les chats, ces réalistes aux nerfs de fer sous une patte de velours, comme lui sombres, sobres, misanthropes et de l'étoffe des survivants. Enfant, il avait un chat imaginaire qui s'appelait Ouah et à qui il expliquait avec une ferveur dogmatique que Spinner's End n'était pas la fin du monde, ni ce qui s'y passait. Ouah, son seul amour, a disparu le jour où il a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, mais Severus, regardant la tête ronde et soyeuse enfouie au creux d'un bras, se sent une envie irrépressible de chatouiller Neville derrière l'oreille.

NL – SS – NL - SS

Neville, yeux clos, se dit qu'ils finiront par inverser leur protocole. La chose arrive parfois, quand une urgence le retient à Sainte-Mangouste et que le ciel bâille sous le poids du jour alors qu'il transplane, se rase, se change... et s'endort une heure ou deux dans les bras de Severus. Mais la plupart du temps, leur soirée est réglée comme une clepsydre. Neville monte, se couche et attend. Et il sait, et Severus sait qu'il sait, qu'il est bon que ce soit lui, Neville, qui demeure immobile et silencieux, et que ce soit Severus qui retrousse le drap baigné de lune, pendant qu'une dernière grive hèle minuit de leur jardin.

NL – SS – NL - SS

_- Vous êtes un proche ? Un parent ? Non ? Alors vous n'avez rien à faire ici, monsieur... ?_

_- Londubat. Je suis le nouveau guérisseur stagiaire recommandé par..._

_- Oh, dans ce cas... attendez une minute. Vous avez demandé à faire votre stage auprès des résidents longue durée, c'est bien cela ?_

_- Oui mais..._

_- Mais rien du tout. Tout héros de guerre que vous soyez, M. Londubat, vous allez me fiche le camp de la salle Dai Llewellyn. Même si je crains que celui-là, nous l'ayons encore un bout de temps sur les bras..._

NL – SS – NL - SS

_- Encore vous ? Je croyais vous avoir dit..._

_- J'ai demandé à changer de tuteur de stage._

_- Jeune homme, c'est un hôpital ici, pas un réseau de cheminette. Je peux savoir ce qui vous fascine chez mon patient ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un Bel au Bois Dormant, au casting il ferait plutôt le buisson d'épines. Sale tête, sale passif, sale histoire. Il n'y aurait pas le serment d'Hippocrate... Enfin, puisque vous êtes là, prenez donc son pouls, au Mangemort, et donnez-lui un bain d'éponge, j'ai bien mérité un petit kawa._

NL – SS – NL - SS

_- J'ai tué Naguini, vous savez._

_- ..._

_- Je ne savais pas, alors... Harry ne m'a dit qu'après, ce qui s'était passé pour vous. Maintenant, je me dis que si je n'ai pas eu peur, si j'ai frappé d'un seul coup, c'est peut-être parce que vous aviez été là pour le vider de son venin. _

_- ..._

_- Harry dit qu'il a vu la peur dans vos yeux juste avant que Naguini frappe. Vous m'avez terrifié si longtemps, Professeur, que je devrais être heureux à l'idée de votre peur. Mais je..._

_- Ah non, jeune homme, il n'y a plus que les Moldus pour croire qu'une petite causette met fin à un grand coma. Mais c'est qu'il a un pyjama neuf, notre Mangemort ! On peut dire qu'il devient un patient de marque, haha ! Et côté température, qu'est-ce qu'il nous donne aujourd'hui ?_

NL – SS – NL - SS

_- Votre visage devrait me faire penser à celui de mon père, Professeur, mon père qui a combattu avec vous. Mais vous n'êtes pas mon père et ce n'est pas la tristesse qui sourde en moi quand je vous regarde, c'est la colère contre cette guerre qui a fait si fort le vide, dans leurs têtes, dans vos veines, dans mon cœur. Mais nous avons survécu, Professeur, vous et moi. Je vous regarde, et je sais que si vous ouvriez les yeux, ils seraient noirs de colère contre moi, et que ce serait mon tour de respirer. Je ne peux pas les sauver, Professeur, mais vous..._

_- Londubat ! Londubat, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Voulez-vous m'ouvrir immédiatement !_

_- ... je vais tout faire pour vous sauver._

NL – SS – NL - SS

_- Vous savez que s'il y reste, je serai radié de la guilde et vous irez soutenir votre thèse devant le Magenmagot ?_

_- Pilez-moi l'armoise._

_- Vous m'avez dit vous-même que vous étiez un troll en Potions !_

_- Le foie de Naguini, s'il vous plaît._

_- Le foie de... je croyais que le Ministère avait mis cette horreur sous scellés, avec les autres restes ?_

_- Mon ami Harry vous dirait qu'on peut se procurer bien des choses sous le manteau._

_- Vous êtes fou à lier, Londubat, je refuse de..._

_- Docteur, sauf le respect que je dois à Hippocrate, fermez votre gueule et ouvrez-lui la bouche._

NL – SS – NL - SS

Neville ouvre lentement les yeux sous la lune et la grive. Lorsque son regard croise celui de Severus, il ne cille pas, conscient que la nuit lui fait les yeux plus noirs que le brun automnal des Londubat. Ployé contre l'oreiller, il attend comme chaque soir que la main qui repousse ses cheveux, gauche dans la caresse, s'attarde contre sa joue et c'est alors qu'il referme la sienne sur le poignet mince. Une prise qui est aussi une demande et une reconnaissance, tacites, informulées.

Assis sur le côté du lit, Severus le regarde intensément.

Chaque soir ils rejouent cette scène, en hommage au passé. Et chaque soir, en hommage au présent, ils échangent leur rôle avec une jubilation sans faille.


	59. A son image

Blanc comme neige _s'écrit toujours, lentement mais lentement.^^ Deux séries de drabbles pour vous faire patienter..._

**Défi : **Couple insolite

**Pairing **: Percy/Regulus (imposé^^)

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: la citation, légèrement adaptée, provient de _La Tempête_ de Shakespeare.

**A son image**

Les annales du Ministère portent à l'honneur décembre 1997, qui vit la défaite - entre le premier crépuscule d'après-midi et la dernière feuille tombée, noire et rétrécie par le froid comme une feuille de thé – de Harry Potter par Rufus Scrimgeour. Le testament olographe de Sirius Black fut déclaré nul, le testateur _non compos mentis_ au moment de sa rédaction (le témoignage de son elfe faisant foi), et Scrimgeour poussa l'obligeance jusqu'à notifier lui-même le Survivant qu'il avait huit jours pour conjurer les protections sur la Maison Black. En l'absence d'héritiers directs et de collatéraux sans attente de procès, elle revenait au Ministère qui se chargeait de la vendre à l'encan au profit des orphelins de guerre.

Harry, deux fois orphelin par la force des guerres, obéit.

Et comme Scrimgeour avait une confiance relative dans l'obéissance de Potter, il envoya son assistant personnel procéder à l'inventaire. C'est ainsi que Percy Weasley franchit le seuil du 12 square Grimmauld trois ans jour pour jour après que ses cadets y eurent fêté Noël.

PW - RB

Lorsqu'un lieu a fini de mourir, ses visiteurs s'attendent à ce que le silence leur envoie le signe de sa mort.

Percy, élevé dans une famille bruyamment nombreuse, s'y trompa. Essuyant du pouce la neige sur ses lunettes, il n'entendit pas dans le vestibule le rat creuser son nid derrière le portrait de Mrs Black. Pas plus qu'il ne prêta pas attention au vent qui se cognait aux quatre coins de la chambre à l'étage, où des jeunes filles pendaient encore en effigie. Il vit la cuisine froide, il vit la bibliothèque Black où les dos des livres se succédaient dans la pénombre comme les esclaves de la fable enchaînés aux murs d'une caverne, mais il n'entendit pas le froissement des araignées jetant jour après jour leur toile sur le dos des livres, comme un memento du maître.

Rentré dans le salon, il vit que le dernier partant avait laissé une bûche aux chenets et lança un sort. La flamme sauta de la bûche en silence. Percy repoussa de la main ses boucles rousses et chercha des yeux un nouveau parchemin. Au Terrier, le salon devait être un tohu-bohu d'odeurs chaudes où la sauge de l'oie se frottait à l'orange et au gingembre. Une autre bûche, sur laquelle Ginny déposerait au premier coup de minuit les trois feuilles fées – chêne, frêne, aubépine – qui, en brûlant, consumeraient dans leur fumée le vieil an. Et son frère aîné mettrait le feu à la bûche.

_Par cinq brasses sous les eaux_

_Ton frère englouti sommeille..._

Sa plume lui sauta à la bouche. Le parchemin resta blanc.

_Rien chez lui de corruptible_

_Que la mer ne change à jamais..._

La voix trébucha sur un mot inaudible. Percy cligna des yeux. Il savait d'où venait ce poème : Penelope Clearwater le lui récitait parfois à Poudlard quand ils se promenaient au bord du lac, avant la guerre et ses eaux profondes.

- _Les nymphes chaque heure sonnent ton glas_, chuchota Percy.

Et l'autre voix répondit, mais Percy n'attendit pas de reconnaître les jeunes mots urgents qui se dilataient dans l'air immobile de la pièce, comme les cercles qui s'étirent un à un sur l'étendue d'un lac, craquelée après qu'on a jeté une pierre au lac. Il s'était laissé guider par la voix, et parce qu'il était myope, il approcha sa bougie de la surface du portrait dont les mots appelaient, appelaient.

_Chut donc, je l'entends ding ding dong_.

PW - RB

C'était le premier tableau qu'il avait inventorié, le tableau de maître placé à droite de la cheminée. Le modèle posait en robes de cérémonie, une chaîne d'argent lui barrant le cou et, à la main, un parchemin où s'étalaient ses armes et sa devise. Afin de commémorer son avènement au premier plan dynastique, le peintre avait choisi un fond noir, peut-être inspiré par les portraits de Cour espagnols.

Le visage pur, le visage craquelé de Regulus Black regardait Percy comme s'il était une nature morte et que Percy, debout devant les flammes, était l'esprit du feu.

PW - RB

_Perdu, englouti, perdu. Oh, dites-leur de me trouver._

- Où ? Où faut-il vous chercher ?

_Ils ne me chercheront pas. _

- Vous êtes...

_Ils pensent que je les ai trahis_. _Parce que je ne suis pas resté du bon côté. _

_- _La guerre...

_Je voulais... je voulais, si fort, faire qu'ils soient fiers de moi._

Les yeux gris se refermèrent sur le dernier mot, et quand ils se rouvrirent, Percy vit que l'image pleurait. Un vers refit surface.

_- De ses yeux naissent des perles_, murmura Percy et le bout de ses doigts toucha une étendue sèche, mais il ferma les yeux à son tour et laissa sa main contre la joue de Regulus.

_Tu n'étais pas l'aîné. _

_Je n'étais pas l'aîné._

_Tu obéissais depuis ton ombre. Toi, tu étais le fils qu'on approuve machinalement dans un post-scriptum. Le bon fils, appliqué, studieux, mais..._

_... au fond de ton ombre, tu savais que ce n'était pas toi qu'ils aimaient..._

... _et le savoir est resté jusque dans la peine..._

_... peine du foyer quitté..._

_... peine des valeurs trahies..._

_... peine de la mère déçue et qui ne comprend pas..._

Le jeune homme du tableau détourna le visage, comme pour presser une joue sans relief contre la main.

- Non, souffla Percy. Tu as... fait le bon choix au bout du compte. Mené le bon combat, même trop tard.

... _le fils le moins beau_...

- Non, rauqua Percy d'une voix urgente.

_Non?_

Les larmes lui coulaient dans la bouche et il y avait longtemps qu'il avait laissé ses lunettes sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il ne savait pas si _l'autre_ avait les yeux ouverts au moment où son front avait touché la toile, ses deux poings repoussant le mur, ses mots balbutiés contre l'image comme pour partager leur souffle avec le mort sans sépulture.

_Beau, oh, si beau. Souviens-toi : Que la mer ne change à jamais / En trésor très précieux. Tu es précieux, Regulus. Depuis l'ombre, depuis la perte. Dis-leur, où que tu sois. Dis-leur que tu méritais d'être aimé..._

PW - RB

Il fut surpris, plus tard, de ne pas voir le jour en ouvrant les yeux. Mais quand il alla à la fenêtre et tira un rideau pour que la neige assiste son _Lumos_, il put voir que l'horloge du square Grimmauld marquait onze heures.

Dans le vestibule, un rat creusait son trou derrière le portrait de Mrs Black. Il remit sa cape et revint dans le salon.

Au dehors, la nuit broyait toujours du blanc. Sur la table, un parchemin se faisait porter pâle. Mais à droite de la cheminée, là où il y avait eu un jeune visage craquelé, Percy vit un pan de toile noire cerclé d'ébène.

La bûche se fendit en deux dans l'âtre, le faisant sursauter alors qu'il prenait sa décision. Il chercha à tâtons sur le manteau de la cheminée, jeta une poignée de poudre avant que le bois ne s'éteigne et dit d'une voix nette: « Le Terrier ».


	60. Trois fois

**Défi **: victoire

**Personnages**: Albus, Fumseck

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: UA, mais je suis sûre que quelqu'un a eu l'idée avant moi. Non, pas Mme Rowling.^^

**Trois fois**

Levant les yeux, Albus voit le phénix impassible sur son perchoir. La plupart du temps, l'homme reprend sa tâche jusqu'à ce que sa main retombe sur le parchemin et qu'il devienne immobile à son tour.

Parfois il va à la fenêtre et l'ouvre d'une secousse du poignet. La vue moutonne d'en haut, la même. Des arbres, des plaines, un village, une lueur au loin qui pourrait être le ricochet du crépuscule sur un bras de mer.

- Qu'attends-tu ? dit Albus mais le phénix ne bouge pas.

Le froid du soir gagne le bureau. Le Directeur, au bout d'un moment, referme la fenêtre.

AD - F

- Merci, murmure Albus.

Le phénix se tait.

- J'aurais dû savoir... que s'il y avait une chance, une seule... pour que l'épée parvienne à Harry, c'est à toi qu'il la devrait.

Mais le phénix se tait.

- Comme tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? que pour mener ce duel... il faudrait davantage que l'épée. Car l'arme n'est pas, ne devrait jamais être une fin pour le guerrier... et les larmes... _tes_ larmes... un moyen que le combattant guérisse du combat et de ses fins.

Le phénix ferme ses yeux d'or.

- Si seulement les larmes précédaient les combats, chuchote Albus.

AD - F

Quand le phénix arrive dans une bouffée d'or entre Voldemort et lui, Albus n'a pas le temps de s'interroger. Un éclair vert prend la place de la pensée, une boule de feu celle de l'oiseau, contre l'envers de ses paupières. Le temps que Voldemort cille, Albus trouve la parade.

Il sait, de retour dans le bureau, qu'il a quelques minutes avant qu'un garçon de quinze ans fasse exploser son chagrin sous ses yeux.

- Immortel, dit Albus, ses bras autour du phénix, et « immortel » renaît de sa voix, répété jusqu'à ce que la voix s'enrauque et qu'un coup résonne à la porte.

AD - F

- D'ici la fin de l'année, dit Albus.

Le phénix chante. Le phénix pleure, mais la main d'Albus reste obstinément noircie.

- Le sort prendra fin avec moi. Tu retrouveras _l'autre tour_, où ton corps aura vieilli au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer. Si Harry savait jusqu'où s'étend ma connaissance des Horcrux... des Inféri... et ce que j'ai fait jadis pendant cette fraction de seconde où je t'ai vu étendu à mes pieds, il aurait son mentor en horreur. Mais je ne regrette rien.

Le froid du soir pénètre le bureau. Albus s'agenouille et entoure de ses bras les plumes dorées, éternellement radieuses.

AD - F

Voldemort ne comprend pas que Gellert Grindelwald, décharné, édenté, _monstrueux_, ait un rire qui fuse comme un trait de feu.

Gellert repense à l'oiseau qui, avant de disparaître, a forgé une tombe blanche pour le mort qu'il aimait.

Il mentira comme il respire, et cessera de respirer, avant que cette tombe soit profanée.

Quand l'éclair vert jaillit, il aimerait dire à son assassin qu'il se répète. Mais Gellert meurt une troisième fois et il n'a que le temps de se rappeler un verset récité dans une autre vie, dans l'or d'un été, avec exaltation.

_Mort, où est ta victoire ?_

_(N/A : un éclaircissement s'impose. Ayant tué Gellert au cours de leur duel en 1945, Albus a créé un Horcrux en utilisant Fumseck et transféré l'âme de Gellert dans son familier. Le cadavre de Gellert, ressuscité sous forme d'Inférius, a été enfermé à Nurmengard où il s'est lentement décomposé. Quand Albus meurt, son sort se dissout et l'âme de Gellert doit regagner son corps. Oui, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais je n'avais pas envie d'être raisonnable ce jour-là. XD)_


	61. Chronique d'un sort annoncé

_Reviennent le temps et l'envie d'écrire ! Un petit texte léger comme une mise en bouche pour l'été... bon, plus une ficlet qu'un drabble mais je ne voyais pas où le poster ailleurs._

**Défi : **Couple insolite (imposé), sur la communauté autour_de_rab.

**Pairing **: Bellatrix/Regulus

**Rating **: PG

**Note**: en anglais, Florian Fortarôme se nomme Florean Fortescue.

**Chronique d'un sort annoncé**

_Crissement audible d'une porte qui se referme._

_Silence._

_Bruits de petits rouages en argent._

_Trille harmonieux._

_Petite toux sèche, qui s'avère être du sexe fort comme l'atteste la voix retentissante à laquelle elle prélude._

Voix masculine : Un, deux. Un, deux. Tu me reçois, coco ?

Seconde voix masculine : Oh, Merlin. Nous vous recevons depuis bientôt quarante ans, Armando ; mon cadre verse à droite depuis votre tentative de planter un mûrier dans ma corbeille à papier. Pouvons-nous sauter le contrôle du son et en venir au fait ?

Voix féminine : Chut, Dexter. Nous n'avons rien dit la semaine passée, quand vous nous avez gratifié d'une plage publicitaire sur les derniers sorbets de votre Héritier.

Troisième voix masculine, _furieuse _: Un peu de discipline, de grâce ! C'est à croire que vous tenez à me priver de mon temps de parole, Dilys !

Dilys Derwent, _à mi-voix_: ... j'ai toujours dit qu'installer la télévision moldue dans ce bureau, dialogue interculturel ou non, était une mauvaise idée.

_Trille harmonieux._

Dilys Derwent: Oui, Fumseck, même avec l'Eurovision.

Armando Dippet_, s'éclaircit la gorge _: HOGWARTS PICTURES PRESENTS... « Potion de Culture », animée ce soir par notre ami et collègue Phinéas Black.

Phinéas Black . Madame, messieurs, bonsoir. Aujourd'hui, devant la demande d'une auditrice de voir figurer un peu plus de noms féminins dans nos chroniques hebdomadaires...

Armando Dippet, _indigné _: J'ai évoqué Sainte-Mangouste il n'y a pas trois semaines !

Phinéas Black : ... j'ai choisi de puiser dans mes souvenirs de famille...

Dexter Fortescue, _lugubre _: On est vernis.

Phinéas Black : ... pour mettre à l'honneur une jeune Serpentarde qui, dès le plus jeune âge, n'épargna aucun moyen pour parvenir à ses fins. Il est vrai qu'elle s'était fait remarquer par des dispositions précoces. A cinq ans, elle savait par coeur le répertoire des Chants Traditionnels Sangs Purs...

Voix de Bellatrix, _avec le charmant zézaiement de la petite enfance _: Elfelette, zentille elfelette... ze t'empaillerai la tête, ze t'empaillerai la tête...

Phinéas Black : ... à dix, elle savait le rituel de ses futures noces...

Bellatrix : _Ego_, Bellatrix, _filia nobilissimi domi_ Black, _te accipio_, Sirius Orion... _comment ça, Gryffondor ?_

Phinéas Black : .. et à onze, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

_Bruits de fourchette et couteaux toquant contre les plats, fond de jeunes voix animées._

Voix féminine : Oh, pauvre sœurette ! Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant que tout est rompu, prendre le voile ?

Bellatrix, _furieuse _: Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Narcissa : Mais alors, tu vas faire quoi ? Dis, Belle ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Phinéas Black : Et elle savait tenir sa langue – à l'époque.

Bella, _dignement _: Je vais aviser.

_Musique des Quatre Saisons de Vivaldi._

Phinéas Black : Elle avisa, elle avisa, et quand un an se fut passé...

_Bruits similaires aux précédents._

Voix féminine âgée : Black, Regulus... lâchez donc la main de cet elfe, mon garçon, le Choixpeau ne va pas vous manger.

Phinéas : ... elle jura, mais un peu tôt, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus...

Bella, _d'une voix aiguë _: Serpentard ! Serpentard !

Narcissa : Belle !

Petite voix pincée : _Si la petite dame a l'art et la manière/De prédire Maison mieux que je ne saurais faire ... Serpentard !_

Phinéas Black : ... et entreprit d'assurer la succession des fiançailles Black-Black.

_Grincement de porte similaire à celui du tout début. _

Voix d'homme âgé : Ah, entrez, mon enfant, nous n'attendions plus que vous. Je vous ai convoquée pour que vous éclairiez notre lanterne. Eclairer est le mot qui s'impose... Il n'est pas besoin de vous présenter ce jeune homme, n'est-ce pas ?

Bella : Non, Monsieur le Directeur.

Jeune voix mâle : Je suis Lucius, futur Lord Malfoy. Je suis préfet.

Narcissa : Il est parfait.

Lucius, _conciliant _: Je suis parfait.

Dumbledore : Monsieur Malfoy, dont la vue participe de sa parfaite quintessence, a remarqué que tous les matins, pendant le petit-déjeuner, les bougies de la Grande Salle situées au-dessus de la Table Serpentard s'assemblent pour former les mots : « Tu es croquant, Petit Lu. Ta BB. ». Mademoiselle Black ici présente...

Narcissa : C'est _mon_ fiancé !

Dumbledore : ... m'assure qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un hommage subtil aux biscuiteries moldues. Je ne puis que vous adresser une remontrance paternelle, ma chère petite, et vous rappeler que les biens mobiliers de l'Ecole ne doivent pas servir à promouvoir la bigamie. Oh, et cent points en moins pour Serpentard.

Phinéas Black : Regulus, lui, ne s'était aperçu de rien. Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager notre jeune héroïne. Du moins avait-elle compris que rien ne vaut la communication orale, leçon qu'elle mit en application dès sa troisième année...

_Sifflement de flammes sibilantes. Murmures de conversations feutrées._

Bellatrix : Regulus...

Voix de Regulus : Oui, Bella ?

Bellatrix : Tu ne veux pas faire le tour du lac avec moi, sous la lune ?

Regulus : Oh non.

Bellatrix : Comment ça, non ?

Regulus : Maman ne veut pas que je sorte le soir, il paraît que l'humidité ne me vaut rien.

Bellatrix : Le tour de la Salle Commune, alors ?

Phinéas : ... avec une patience d'autant plus louable...

Bellatrix : Regulus...

Regulus : Oui, Bella ?

Bellatrix : C'est gentil d'avoir accepté de faire le tour du lac avec moi, sous la lune.

Regulus : Maman m'a envoyé un cache-nez.

Bellatrix : Tu ne trouves pas que ce soir, le Saule a l'air particulièrement romanti...

_Aboiements de chien, glapissements de cervidé, hurlement de fauve ad. lib._

Phinéas : ... que les extérieurs de Poudlard étaient très cotés cette année-là.

Bellatrix : Regulus...

Regulus : Oui, Bella ?

Bella : Chiche qu'on se retrouve dans les serres, ce soir, après le couvre-feu ?

Regulus : Oh non.

Bella, _crescendo_: Reggie, tu n'as pas besoin d'un cache-nez dans une serre !

Regulus : Oh, non, non. C'est juste que Frank Londubat a réservé la serre numéro 2 pour une petite expérience de bouturage reproductif.

Bella : Demain, alors !

Regulus : Ah non, pas demain.

Bella, _franchissant le mur du son _: Et pourquoi pas demain ?

Regulus : Demain, c'est Alice Prewett qui a booké la serre. Une petite expérience de bouturage reproductif, je crois.

Phinéas : La sixième année, Bellatrix décida de se choisir un allié.

Bellatrix : Snape...

Jeune voix mâle légèrement grasseyante : Ouais ?

Bellatrix : Tu es pauvre. Tu es laid. Tu es moitié sang-de-bourbe. Tu me ferais un philtre d'amour ?

Severus Snape : Pardon ?

Bellatrix : Je recommence. Severus Snape, tu es laid, pauvre et embourbé. Je t'offre, contre un philtre d'amour, de te placer sous la protection des Black pour les dix ans à venir.

Severus Snape, _ricanant _: Et ça rapporte quoi, la protection des Black ?

Bellatrix : Nous t'introduirons dans les cercles les plus huppés.

Severus Snape : J'ai le Club de Slug.

Bellatrix : Tu parraineras le premier-né de notre génération. Ton nom apparaîtra brodé au fil de cuivre sur la tapisserie familiale.

Severus Snape : Ça me fait une belle jambe.

Bellatrix, _ravie _: Eh bien voilà, c'est toujours un début !

Phinéas Black : Il est toutefois regrettable pour Bellatrix qu'un allié Serpentard qui se respecte demeure Serpentard avant que d'être à lier.

_Grincement de porte ter._

Dumbledore : Mademoiselle Black, j'attends toujours une explication quant à la combustion spontanée de la serre numéro 2 _avant_ le couvre-feu.

Bellatrix : _Il a bu mon philtre d'amour!_

Severus Snape : Ridicule. Monsieur le Directeur, j'avais réservé la serre numéro 2 pour une petite expérience de b...

Regulus, _d'une voix rêveuse _: Mon cache-nez lui va bien, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Dumbledore : Ma chère enfant, je crains que ma mise en garde paternelle soit plus que jamais d'actualité. Vous m'en voyez navré.Trois cent points en moins pour Serpentard, et puis-je vous rappeler que les biens mobiliers de l'école...

Phinéas Black : Cette dernière mésaventure eut du moins pour avantage de convaincre notre héroïne qu'en matière de tractations, mieux vaut s'adresser à Salazar qu'à ses saints. Salazar ayant laissé un fondé de pouvoir en la personne de son Héritier, elle se hâta de lui proposer un contrat de confiance à sa sortie de l'école. A dix-huit ans, c'était sa dernière chance avant de coiffer Sainte Catherine.

_Voix de baryton, ferme et veloutée _: Sssi belle, sssi noble, et toujours sssseule?

Bellatrix : Oui, monseigneur. Mais il ne dépend que de vous qu'il n'en soit plus ainsi.

Lord Voldemort, _débit légèrement affolé _: C'est à dire, sssavez-vous, que j'ai opté pour le célibat conssssacré de concert avec l'hégémonie sssssuprême.

Bellatrix : Oh, Milord, ma personne, mes collatéraux et tout mon carnet d'adresse vous sont acquis, si seulement vous consentez à mon humble requête.

Voldemort : Et quelle est-elle, ma précieussssse ?

Bellatrix : Donnez-moi votre plus jeune recrue en mariage !

Voldemort : Ma plus... laisssssssez-moi deviner. Il vous est lié par le ssssang, n'est-ce pas ?

Bellatrix : Oui, Milord !

Voldemort : Un cadet de famille ? Dont le prénom commence par un R et finit en usss ?

Bellatrix, _extasiée_: OUI MILORD !

Voldemort : Rien de plus facile. Donnez-moi le bras – non, le gauche – et venez avec moi. Ah, Rodolphus, vous tombez à pic. Un petit Ssserpent, pardon, Ssserment Inviolable ne vous fait pas peur, mon garçon ?

Bellatrix : Mais...

_Marche Nuptiale de Wagner._

Voldemort : Non, non, ma précieussssse, tout à l'heure les marques de reconnaissssance.

_Douze coups d'horloge retentissent lentement, couvrant la marche nuptiale._

Armando Dippet : C'était « Potion de culture », avec Phinéas Black.

Dilys Derwent : Je croyais que nous allions entendre l'histoire d'une Serpentarde parvenue à ses fins !

Phinéas Black, _outré _: Les Black, des parvenus ? Pour qui nous prenez-vous, femme ?

Armando Dippet : Pardon, ma chère Dilys, notre ami nous a annoncé que la Serpentarde n'avait épargné aucun moyen pour arriver à ses fins. Il n'a rien dit des fins elles-mêmes !

Dexter Fortescue : Je me demande si le philtre était parfumé à la violette...

_Trille harmonieux._

Dilys Derwent : Oui, Fumseck. Demain, on demande à Albus de nous mettre l'Eurovision avant d'aller se coucher.

_Craquements divers, comme le bois lorsqu'il sèche avec l'âge._

_Petits bruits de rouages en argent._

_Silence_.

Dexter Fortescue, _sotto voce _: Et avec tout ça, il a _encore_ débordé son temps de parole de trois minutes.

FIN


	62. Tout le monde dit I Love You

_J'ai retrouvé ce texte en fouillant mes archives... une série de détournements littéraires. J'en profite pour vous proposer un petit jeu, toujours dans l'esprit estival._

_Qui sont les sept auteurs – tous des classiques - pastichés ci-dessous ? Donnez vos réponses en review sans tricher (sans googler le texte et sans consulter les autres revs...) et la première à avoir donné le plus de réponses justes d'ici samedi 8 juillet pourra choisir le pairing de mon prochain drabble ! _

**Tout le monde dit I Love You**

(Remus Lupin est un homme adorable... et chanceux : une bonne partie du Potterdom est décidé à s'accaparer ses faveurs, chacun à sa façon !)

_**1. Sirius **: on peut compter sur lui pour mettre les choses au clair pendant leur cohabitation forcée..._

Remus, qui voudrait ton prénom retourner,

Il trouverait « M'user » : use de moi, Remus,

Fais cela dont te prie ardemment ton Sirius :

Ton amour ne se peut en meilleur lieu donner.

RL-SB

S'il te plaît de baiser en ce bouge ancestral,

Aime-moi, nous prendrons les plaisirs de la vie

Soudés l'un l'autre au cul, frétillant à l'envi,

Sans aller voir ailleurs jamais, foi d'animal.

RL-SB

Car il faut bien aimer au monde quelque chose :

Celui qui n'aime point, dans le genre morose,

C'est ce cher Servilus, puceau jusqu'à la moëlle,

RL-SB

Qui s'en tient aux pipettes, j'en passe et des meilleures.

Eh, qu'est-il de plus doux que baiser ? Las ! A l'heure

Que je l'imiterai, autant prendre le voile !

RL – RL – RL – RL

_**2.** **Bellatrix **: toujours machiavélique, passe par Walburga pour atteindre ses fins..._

De Lady Lestrange à Lord Voldemort, à Londres

Vos ordres sont charmants votre façon de les donner est plus aimable encore vous feriez chérir le despotisme et jamais je ne regrette d'être votre esclave, tout _monstre_ que vous dites que je suis... mais je me vois forcée de vous désobéir.

Ne vous fâchez pas et écoutez-moi. Dépositaire de tous les secrets de mon cœur, je vais vous confier le plus grand projet que j'ai jamais formé. Que me proposez-vous ? De tuer Sirius qui n'a rien vu, ne connaît rien qui, pour ainsi dire, me serait livré sans défense. Vingt autres peuvent y réussir comme moi. Il n'en est pas ainsi de l'entreprise qui m'occupe son succès m'assure autant de gloire que de plaisir.

Vous connaissez le professeur Lupin, sa sobriété, sa loyauté amicale, ses principes austères. Voilà ce que j'attaque voilà l'ennemi digne de moi voilà le but où je prétends atteindre.

Vous savez déjà que mon niais de cousin est revenu square Grimmauld à la suite d'une évasion réussie (j'espère lui en procurer une plus importante encore). Son inséparable Remus doit lui tenir compagnie tout le temps de cette affligeante réclusion. Un peu de magie chaque jour, quelques visites aux épiciers du quartier, du ménage matin et soir, de pieux entretiens avec Dumbledore, et quelque fois un triste bridge devraient être ses seules distractions. Je lui en prépare de plus efficaces. Heureusement, il faut être quatre pour jouer au bridge, et comme il n'y a ici que l'elfe de service, ma tante m'a beaucoup pressé de lui sacrifier quelques jours. Vous devinez que j'ai consenti.

Me voilà donc, depuis quatre jours, livrée à une passion forte. J'ai bien besoin d'avoir cet homme, pour me sauver du ridicule d'en être amoureuse, car où ne mène pas un désir contrarié ? Que nous sommes heureux, vous et moi, que les hommes se défendent si mal ! nous ne serions auprès d'eux que de timides esclaves. J'ai en ce moment un sentiment de reconnaissance pour les hommes fragiles qui m'amène paradoxalement à vos pieds. Je m'y prosterne pour obtenir votre pardon, et j'y finis cette trop longue lettre. Adieu, mon très cher Maître : sans rancune.

RL – RL – RL - RL

_**3. Tonks **: s'est trouvé un pseudo et sème des petits mots énigmatiques un peu partout square Grimmauld._

Rrose Sélavy dit que le lycanthrope vaut bien le lit qu'on troque.

Rrose décrochera la lune à son loup et la thune à son tout.

Pour Rrose, tu es trop poli pour être honnête et trop peau-de-bête pour être honni.

Rrose te crie : loup y-es-tu ? Tue-loup, _yeah _!

Rrose ne veut pas croire que le dé du lycan soit le camp du délit.

Rrose saura bien guérir tes ecchymoses par ses mots exquis.

Rrose veut toucher le poil de l'aimé... et l'épée de sa moëlle

RL – RL – RL - RL

**_4. Harry _**_: a choisi de se déclarer pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Personnellement, j'aurais attendu l'Armistice, mais bon._

Le soir tombait ; le Lord était ardent et noir.

Il avait l'offensive et presque la victoire.

Son serpent aux côtés, il scrutait d'un œil rouge

Le centre du combat, point obscur où tout bouge,

Et parfois l'horizon, sombre comme la mer.

Soudain, joyeux, il dit : « Sévy ! ». C'était Potter.

L'espoir changea de camp, Voldemort changea d'âme.

(Qand on n'a plus d'Horcrux, c'est peu dire qu'on se pâme).

Carnage affreux ! Moment fatal ! Harry, inquiet,

Sentait que la bataille entre ses mains pliait.

C'est alors qu'élevant sa voix désespérée,

Le Survivant cria : « Moony, m'enfin, où t'es ?

Je t'aime, je t'adore, dis-moi que tu me veux ! »

Le Lupin apparut au Harry qui s'émeut

Et, se tordant les bras, cria : « Je suis trop vieux ! »

Trop vieux ! - affront ! horreur ! – le héros, de sa bouche,

Fit taire le lycan d'un baiser bien farouche

RL – RL – RL – RL

_**5. Severus **: a profité d'une réunion de l'Ordre pour venir s'asseoir tout près de Remus sous l'oeil soupçonneux de Black..._

**Severus**

Comment de ta lune te sens-tu donc remis ?

**Remus**

Fort bien, car ta potion m'a tout à fait guéri

Et ton zèle pour moi s'est trop vite inquiété.

**Severus**

On ne peut trop chérir ta précieuse santé

Et pour la rétablir j'aurais donné la mienne.

**Sirius (_haussant le ton_)**

C'est pousser l'amour du prochain bien avant

Pour qui l'a fait chasser de Poudlard en un an.

**Severus (_ignorant ostensiblement Sirius_)**

Je fais bien moins pour toi que tu ne le mérites.

Et je ne veux aussi, pour tout remerciement,

Que montrer à tes yeux mon... âme en mouvement

Et te faire serment que le bruit que j'ai fait

De ta lycanthropie, et mes autres méfaits,

N'étaient pas envers toi l'effet d'aucune haine,

Mais plutôt d'un transport d'affection qui m'entraîne.

De te faire aucun mal je n'eus jamais dessein,

Et j'aurais bien plutôt...

(**_Sa main glisse au bas du dos de Remus._)**

**Sirius (_soupçonneux_)**

Mais que fait là ta main ?

**Severus**

Je tâte ton ami, la touffe en est moëlleuse.

**Remus**

Severus, je t'en prie - j'ai la peau chatouilleuse !

RL – RL – RL - RL

_**6. Kingsley **: remporte la palme du lyrisme toutes catégories._

Mon loup n'écoute pas

Mon loup gronde comme un secret

Mn loup ne chante pas

Mon loup exulte comme un secret

Mon loup fermente

et à travers son homme exulte

jusqu'au lait du rire

Mon loup est un géant qui se tient sur ma poitrine un lion ô vin

vaste immense

par le basilic de son regard complice et somptueux.

RL – RL – RL - RL

_**7. Narcissa **: hélas, tout les sépare, leur rang, leur camp, leur fortune..._

Sur un plat d'argent à la transmission duquel trois générations ont contribué, le saumon arrive, glacé comme son hôtesse. Habillé de noir, un elfe le porte, tel un Héritier, et le présente à chacun dans le silence du Manoir Malfoy. Il est bien séant de ne pas en parler.

Dans l'extrémité nord du parc, les narcisses versent leur odeur qui va de rue en rue jusqu'à l'ennemi. Le vent, ce soir, est du sud. Un loup rôde, square Grimmauld. Une femme le sait.

Le saumon passe de l'un à l'autre selon un rituel que rien ne trouble, sinon la peur cachée de chacun que tant de pureté tout à coup ne se brise ou ne s'entache d'une trop évidente absurdité. Dehors, dans le parc, les narcisses élaborent leur floraison funèbre dans la nuit noire de la guerre naissante.

Avec le ressac du vent qui va, vient, se cogne aux protections de la maison et repart, le parfum atteint le loup et le lâche, alternativement.

Ses seins à elle sont de nouveau à moitié nus. Elle ajuste hâtivement sa robe. Dans ses yeux élargis, immodérés, des lueurs de froid passent encore, suffisamment pour qu'elle arrive à se servir à son tour du saumon.

Et dans la cuisine, des elfes achèvent de parfaire la suite, la sueur au front, ils écorchent un phénix mort dans son linceul de potiron.

_Les solutions samedi, dans le prochain chapitre !_


	63. Réponses au quizz

**Jeu des Pastiches Littéraires : Palmarès et réponses**

Avant tout, un grand merci à celles qui ont participé, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Puis un grand bravo aux trois ex aequo, qui ont trouvé trois bonnes réponses sur sept, j'ai nommé Tinalisa, Rhea S et Petite Dilly. Donnez-moi soit vos pairings favoris, mesdemoiselles, mes prochains drabbles seront en votre honneur !

Enfin, les réponses. Tous les textes sont accessibles sur Internet, si vous avez envie de découvrir les originaux.

**1. Sirius **: réécriture de "Marie, qui voudrait votre beau nom tourner" de Pierre de Ronsard dans le _Second Livre des Amours_. Variante NC-17, mais Ronsard a commis quelques lais sacrément paillards qu'on ne trouve pas dans le Lagarde et Michard !

**2. Bellatrix** : copie presque conforme de Laclos, _Les Liaisons dangereuses_, chapitre 4, lettre du vicomte de Valmont à la marquise de Merteuil.

**3. Tonks** : Rrose Sélavy est une création de Robert Desnos, on trouve ses aphorismes en contrepèterie dans le recueil _Corps et bien_.

**4. Harry** : Victor Hugo, _L'Expiation_, chant II, à partir du vers "Le soir tombait ; la lutte était ardente et noire"...

**5. Severus** : non point Racine, mais l'époque y était ! Molière, _Tartuffe_, acte III scène 3, soit la première scène de séduction entre Tartuffe et Elmire (depuis "Comment de votre mal vous sentez-vous remise?").

**6. Kingsley** : Aimé Césaire, "Soleil et eau". Celui-là, je reonnais qu'il était difficile.

**7. Narcissa** : Marguerite Duras, _Moderato Cantabile_, chapitre 7 plus ou moins trafiqué. Mais ça m'a donné envie de tenter le Remus/Narcissa, que je n'ai encore jamais croisé !

Et si vous voulez savoir qui Remus a élu en fin de compte, passez au chapitre suivant !


	64. Snupin alphabétique

**Pairing **: Severus/Remus

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: Cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Taraxacum Officinalis. Les treize premiers sont parus sur le site hp_100_mots, c'est pourquoi ils sont plus courts que les suivants.

**Snupin alphabétique**

**A-rmistice**

- Puisque le Ministre nous y invite!

- Le Ministre n'a aucune autorité sur ma joue droite.

- C'est le champagne qui monte à la tête!

- Il te faut ça pour avoir le cerveau en ébullition, mais...

- Severus, allons, c'est l'Armistice qu'on fête!

- Ah oui? Recommence un peu voir, je me ferai une joie d'introniser la Troisième Guerre Civile dans l'histoire.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas...

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fmpffff...

- L'indispensable incident de frontière, Monsieur l'Historien.

**B-obard**

- Ta Tue-Loup, et à voir ta tête tu serais bien urbain de boire cul sec.

- ...

- Si tu es aphone, je peux rajouter un trait de lait chaud. Ne te plains pas si Miss Teigne te demande ta patte au sortir de la Cabane.

- _..._

- ... Mais encore ?

- _Gazette_. « Severus Snape fiancé à Loana depuis un mois. » _Qui est cette Loana ?_

- Tu permets ?... Oui, c'est ce que je pensais : Mlle Lovegood devra progresser en typographie si elle veut concurrencer papa. L'ONU me finance un laboratoire, Lupin, pour étendre la Tue-Loup aux maladies auto-immunes... Merlin, ce n'est pas une raison pour me manger cru !

**C-omble du comble**

- Albus, vous savez si je suis fidèle à mes engagements, dont la clause m'interdisant de conduire mes retenues sous le Saule Cogneur. Mais un contrat doit prendre fin : le sien ou le mien.

- Mon garçon...

- Raconter à mes élèves que je dors avec un pince-nez est déjà...

- Notre Remus est resté un peu Maraudeur !

- ... mais m'appeler _Petit Ver_ à la Grande Table...

- Il a le cœur sur la langue !

- Oh, très bien, très bien. Mais ne vous étonnez pas si demain soir, c'est moi qui révèle qui a écrit « Viens remuer mon chaudron » entre deux demandes d'emploi.

**D-édale**

- C'est la faute de Black, d'abord.

- Ne réécris pas l'histoire sur le dos de Sirius, je te prie.

- Il ne m'aurait pas parlé de la Cabane, je ne t'aurais pas vu, pas haï, pas trahi, et je n'aurais pas attendu la fin de cette foutue guerre pour être heureux.

- Avec des si, on mettrait Poudlard en bouteille. S'il ne t'avait pas parlé de la Cabane, eh bien quoi ?

- J'aurais pris du recul au lieu de la Marque, j'aurais réalisé que j'étais gay, j'aurais fait la paix avec vous et j'aurais épousé Black.

- _Je te demande pardon ?_

- Tu vois ? Dans tous les cas, c'est de sa faute.

**E-vanesco**

- C'est tout de même incroyable... j'aurais juré l'avoir posée là.

- Quoi donc, Severus ?

- Mon huile de lin... tu ne l'as pas vue ?

- Ni vue ni connue.

- Et j'y pense, où sont passées les plumes d'augurey pour la potion anti-furoncle d'Irma ?

- Ma foi... une plume, ça va, ça vole...

- Ah oui ? Et ma spatule auto-vibrante, donc ? Et mon catogan de soie noire ? Et... _Lupin _!

- ... ?

- Premier anniversaire ou pas, tu es prié de faire emplette de tes accessoires érotiques à Pré-au-Lard. Ou cette spatule connaîtra un usage fortement déconseillé par les manuels d'éducation moderne.

**F-raternité**

- C'est un rituel, que veux-tu que je te dise.

- Oui, eh bien c'est un rituel dont je me serais passé.

- Il est impératif que la fem... que le compagnon du loup soit accepté par la meute. Ces Transylvaniens sont devenus mes frères, Severus.

- Pas les miens.

- La parade nuptiale a lieu en public, mais je te rassure : le couple est autorisé à s'isoler pour l'accouplement.

- C'est trop de bonté. On retourne à l'hôtel ?

- Chut, le mâle alpha te porte le premier toast.

- Grrrrrrrrrrrr.

- Eh bien voilà, je n'aurai même pas à traduire !

**G-uipure**

- Lupin, tu ne comptes pas te rendre à ce mariage dans cette robe ?

- Pourquoi non ?

- Cette... chose compte plus de reprises que le concert d'adieu de la Moldubec. On va croire que je vis avec un Weasley sous polynectar.

- C'est la robe de mon père qui la tenait de son père, et elle est bien assez bonne pour ce petit snob de Malfoy !

- N'insulte pas mon filleul, Lupin !

- Tu insultes bien mes amis !

- ...

- Ou alors, je la remets et on attend qu'il fasse nuit ?

- Ou alors, tu ne la remets pas, tu viens là et on le congratulera par Volatilissimo.

**H-aine**

- Je te hais. Je te l'ai bien caché, mais je te hais si fort que j'ai le sang à vif rien que de m'entendre.

- ...

- Je devrais laisser aller les traumas d'hier, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis comme ça.

- ...

- Et cesser de voir en toi une menace, mais non. J'ai survécu à tes crocs, salopard, et maintenant je peux te le dire : je te haïrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

- ... Fini ?

- ...

- Monsieur Snape, notez que, comme tous les ans, je souscris entièrement au propos de Severus. Dépose tes chardons, mon cœur, on rentre à la maison.

**I-nspiration**

- _Tu as les yeux si noirs/Qu'à la vue d'un seul soir/Mon âme subjuguée/Ne craint plus la nuitée/Comme hier et toujours/Car que me vaut le jour/Si sa simple blancheur/Ne touche pas mon cœur/Comme la nuit de poix/Qui te rappelle à moi._

- ...

- ... Oui, bon, j'ai aussi un chaudron à soupape pour ton anniversaire.

- ...

- Je sais que ce sont des vers de mirliton, mais... mais... oh, Severus, mais tu...

- Eteins, cornichon, puisque tu raffoles tant que ça de l'obscurité !

- _Nox _!

- ...

- ... _Qui te rappelle à moi/Et dont l'obscurité/Ne saurait me cacher/Qu'à l'inverse je suis/Part et cœur de ta nuit._

**J-ouissance**

-. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'allumer ?

- Pour ne pas me voir, mon enfant.

- Severus, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation.

- N'insiste pas, Lupin. Si je suis laid dans les temps ordinaires, je ne veux pas imaginer à quoi je ressemble quand je...

- Oh, je peux te le dire.

- Hein ?

- Tu as les pommettes en feu, le dos et les cuisses cabrés, la sueur au front, une mèche de cheveux noirs prise entre tes lèvres, et tu es un spectacle de toute beauté.

- ...

- La pupille nocturne du loup est infiniment supérieure à la tienne. Son jugement esthétique aussi... visiblement.

**K-ilt**

- Je vais tuer Albus.

- Un peu tard à présent, non ?

- S'il croit que je vais me plier à sa dernière toquade pour les beaux yeux de la tradition...

- Les beaux yeux de Minerva, ai-je cru comprendre. Allons, Severus, encore un effort. Soixante ans dont trente-cinq à Poudlard, ça mérite bien un petit hommage?

- S'il essaie de me mettre en jupette à carreaux, il peut s'attendre à un grand dommage, et... et...

- Eh bien quoi ? Je donne l'exemple. Pour changer.

- ...

- Severus... non, Severus, pas les chaussettes, on va être en retard... t-t-tu embrasses la cornemuse, là... Sev...

**L-apin**

- On peut dire que c'est une réussite.

- Severus...

- Trois mois de cours particuliers avec Black, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait vipère sous roche.

- Severus, ne dis pas de bêtise. Ta forme Animagus est une affaire entre toi et ton inconscient profond, l'instructeur n'y est pour rien !

- Mon inc... continue sur cette pente, Lupin, et tu iras bientôt voir dans ce chaudron si j'y suis !

- ...

- ...

- Disons juste qu'il serait prudent que tu me, hum, poses un lapin à la prochaine pleine lune, mon cœur.

**M- araude**

- Ah, Professeur Snape, Professeur Lupin. Asseyez-vous, messieurs.

- ...

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas lieu de demander lequel des deux a ensorcelé la théière du petit-déjeuner pour qu'elle chante à tue-tête « Papa, t'es pas dans le coup » lorsque je requiers de l'Orange Pekoe ?

-...

- Laissez-moi deviner. Un pari téméraire ? Gage à l'appui ?

- ...

- Qui pourrait expliquer la présence d'un bas résille XXL dans les douches de Quidditch ?

- ...

- C'est un plaisir de vous voir rajeunir, mes petits – Merlin sait que vous en avez été suffisamment privés. Allez et péchez encore... jusqu'au 1er septembre!

**N-oeud**

- _Diffindo_... _Evanesco_... _Lashlabak_...

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

- Sev, ce n'est pas le moment de me déconcentrer... _Decarcerem_...

- On n'a pas idée, aussi, de jeter ses sorts la bouche pleine !

- Tu crois que le caramel a influencé la vertu adhésive des cordes ?

- Je crois que dans l'intérêt de ton pronostic vital, tu devrais me détacher au plus vite de ma table de travail !

- ... Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Filius.

- NON !

- C'est ça ou démontrer tes prochaines potions... dans le plus simple appareil.

- ...

- ...

- Va chercher Flitwick. Mais la prochaine fois que je breveterai une Tue-Loup, tu peux compter qu'elle ne volera pas son nom.

**O-rateur**

- Le _quoi _?

- Le Noël des orphelins, Sev. Je le fais tous les ans, mais le loup a un peu trop fêté la neige hier et j'ai une extinction de voix.

- Mais que veux-tu que je leur dise, à ces gamins ? Qu'ils devraient sacrifier un coq blanc à Merlin pour les avoir privés de géniteurs ?

- Oh, je fais toujours court. Une petite anecdote pour commencer...

- « Chers petits enfants, il était une fois un roi nommé Hérode... »

- ... je leur dis qu'au-delà des liens du sang, tous les sorciers forment une vaste famille...

- De l'agit-prop communautariste, merveilleux.

- ... et je conclus sur une petite blague.

- Celle d'Albus sur le troll, la harpie et le farfadet qui se retrouvent dans un bar ?

- Tu ne sais pas ? Je crois que cette année, il y aura un numéro de mime avant les cadeaux.

**P-édagogie**

- Lupin, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

- Bien sûr, mon cœur.

- Tu faisais cours sur la magie préventive sexuelle ce matin ?

- Mmm, oui. Le Ministère est infichu de mettre un distributeur de condoms sur le quai 9 ¾, mais pour ce qui est d'alourdir les programmes...

- Affligeant. Et ce sont eux qui ont décrété que les « sortilèges érotiques ont un effet décuplé dans certains contextes, comme votre professeur Snape après un shampoing au beurre de cacao ? »

- ...

- Lupin, je sais quel prix tu attaches à la pédagogie par l'exemple, mais là, _non_. Ou je retourne au nitrate de potassium.

**Q-uizz**

- Ding ! Je suis un dirigeant sorcier né le 11 janvier 1561, mon père...

- Aristobule le Courtois.

- Ding ! Je suis une plante magique d'usage illicite depuis la convention de Genève du...

- L'œil-du-diable.

- Ding ! Je suis le seul sortilège accrédité de sexe fémi...

- Collaporta.

- ...

- Lupin, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps : je suis imbattable à ce petit jeu. Dernier round, et tu peux fourbir tes gallions.

- Ding ! Je suis une créature magique vivant en milieu phréatique, dont l'espèce est rarement tirée au clair du fait de son camouflage naturel, j'ai un proboscis accusé et un cri tétanisant, je contribue à la survie de mon espèce sans passer par la reproduction sexuée, je fais depuis un an l'objet d'une étude rapprochée dont plusieurs académiciens sorciers guettent avec intérêt l'issue, je suis... je suis... ?

- ...

- Cinq gallions, mon cœur, et tu verras que la réponse était à ta portée.

**R-ouge**

- Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé à mon retour, le premier soir où j'ai dîné à Poudlard ?

- Dis-le.

- Trop de rouge.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire...

- La guerre a ses goûts et ses couleurs, Severus, et je ne voulais plus voir rouge. Trop de viandes, trop de feux, trop de lions. Je voulais... l'égalité des couleurs. Je les voulais toutes confondues.

- Il n'existe qu'une seule couleur obtenue par le mélange de toutes.

- Je sais. Et quand tu t'es assis près de moi, alors j'ai pu... reposer mon regard.

- Tu ne m'as pas regardé au visage.

- Non. Plus tard.

- Et... ?

- ...

- Dis-le...

- Et j'ai voulu être celui qui te ferait rougir...

**S-oulier**

- Pour me faire plaisir ?

- N'insiste pas, Lupin. Je n'ai jamais eu l'âge de retomber en enfance, je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui.

- Tu as bien accepté le sapin et la crèche !

- C'est entièrement différent. Je tolère les superstitions d'autrui tant qu'elles n'offensent pas ma conception de l'hygiène personnelle.

- Mais dans quoi veux-tu que je dépose tes cadeaux à minuit ?

- Ah, parce qu'il va falloir se faire des cadeaux en plus ?

- Méfie-toi, les amants rabat-joie pourraient bien trouver de la cendre dans leur petit soulier !

- ...

- Courage, mon cœur. Plus que quatre-vingt-onze jours avant le début du Carême.

**T-élépathie**

- Boucle-la, Lupin.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'entends d'ici.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas levé les yeux de mon livre depuis cinq minutes !

- Justement. Ton dialogue édifiant avec le livre me déconcentre.

- ...

- Et pour ta gouverne, non, je ne suis pas « incroyablement plus sexy qu'Hamlet même s'il y a un air de famille ».

- ...

- Mais je te donne raison sur un point, Lupin.

- Oui ?

- Je préfère les climats froids. Sors ton écharpe, Horatio, la Forêt en janvier vaut tous les Elseneurs.

**U-stensile**

- _Où est-elle ?_

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ne me fais pas répéter plus qu'il n'est nécessaire, Lupin. Où est-elle ?

- La jeune Vélane qui porte le fruit de nos amours secrètes ? Albus m'autorise à la cacher dans les serres.

- Lupin, je veux ma baguette et je la veux maintenant.

- Sev...

- Et pour un loup-garou, me faire des yeux de gazelle est le degré zéro de la dignité.

- S'il te plaît, Severus... ce bouleau est merveilleusement souple et...

- Je m'en contrefiche. J'ai cours avec les Gryffondors dans cinq minutes, rends-moi ma baguette et trouve-toi un sort pour faire mousser ton chocolat !

**V-isite**

- C'est trop destroy chez vous, Prof, on se croirait sur Cybergoth !

- James, laisse le Professeur tranquille et viens boire ton thé.

- Le thé, ça craint du boudin. J'peux avoir un shot de coca ?

- Un _quoi _?

- Euh, ça n'est pas une drogue, Severus, c'est une boisson moldue pour jeunes gens.

- Maman, pourquoi le monsieur a les cheveux qui brillent tout seuls ?

- Albus Severus, je t'ai dit cent fois de...

- Vous n'avez jamais songé à un diminutif pour cet enfant, Madame Potter ?

- Eh, Servilus, même pas cap' de goûter la potion !

- _James _!

- On a été voir son parrain récemment ?

- Chérie... il serait peut-être temps d'y aller si on a le Ministre à dîner...

- Ravi de vous avoir revus avec les enfants, Harry, vous repassez quand vous voulez !

- ...

- ...

- Tu me hais, hein ?

- Non, non. Rappelle-moi juste de convier le Baron Sanglant au prochain goûter de famille, je crois bien que nous cousinons du côté de Gilles de Rais.

**W-agon**

- Euh, bonjour. Tu vas à Poudlard ?

- Non, l'Express fait un arrêt à Manchester rien que pour moi.

- Severus !

-, Recommençons.

- Euh, bonjour, je m'appelle Remus. Ça t'embête si je fais le voyage avec toi ?

- Je ne mords pas, que je sache.

- ...

- Oui, bon, à onze ans je manquais davantage d'à-propos. Prise trois.

- Euh, bonjour. On ne se connaît pas mais tu m'as l'air fort sympathique et... _Severus, arrête de rire _!

- Sa... Salazar... c'est la... la reconstitution alternative... la... plus... improbable...

- Dernier essai. On arrive dans une trois quarts d'heure et je dois réunir les préfets de Maison d'ici-là. Vas-y, toi, commence.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Severus Snape, j'ai onze ans, je crois à Poudlard, à l'avenir, je veux croire que dans vingt ans nous referons ce voyage ensemble et que je t'allongerai avec ferveur sur cette banquette de cuir fauve à l'insu de deux cent têtards trépanés avant l'âge. Et toi ?

- Je crois... je crois... je crois que la réunion des préfets attendra présentement.

**X-érès**

- Oh, Merlin.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Chouette borgne, parchemin bleu nuit : notre collègue de Divination t'exhorte à rédiger tes dernières volontés.

- Pire.

- C'est ma mort qu'elle t'annonce ?

- Pire, pire.

- Trop aimable.

- Elle organise un apéritif divinatoire !

- Intéressant concept, mais tu n'as qu'à lui dire que nous jeûnons pour expier nos nombreux péchés de guerre.

- Sev, tu n'y es pas. Elle m'invite en tête-à-tête !

- ...

- Fais quelque chose !

- Lupin, que puis-je contre Uranus et vingt-cinq ans de célibat ? Va, mon enfant, et pense à l'Angleterre sorcière. Je t'absous par anticipation.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, tu sais.

- A vrai dire, il y a des chances pour que tu me reviennes en montrant patte blanche. J'ai sédatisé son xérès au bromure quand elle m'a convoqué avant-hier, je doute qu'elle ait eu le temps de renouveler son stock.

**Y-gdrasil**

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'on voyait le Saule depuis tes appartements.

- Je n'ai pas choisi ma vue, Severus.

- Ai-je dit que c'était un reproche ? A cette hauteur et au petit matin, il n'est pas désagréable à regarder.

- Je le hais. Si le Ministère n'autorisait pas les quotas d'élèves lycanthropes, j'aurais cent fois demandé à ce qu'on le déracine.

- Viens le voir. Toi qui aimes les manuscrits... noir sur fond blanc, on dirait une rune celtique.

- Une rune sans rime ni raison. Je ne veux pas le voir, c'est de lui qu'est venu tout le mal.

- Non, Lupin. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui m'avait poussé à écouter Black si docilement ce jour-là, et maintenant je crois savoir. Il ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

- ... quelqu'un ?

- Solitaire. Echevelé. Noueux. Cinglant. Indéracinable.

- ...

- ...

- Fais voir ?

**Z-énith,**

- Allez, hop hop hop, on sort de son cachot et on me retrouve près du lac !

- Lupin, ne me dis pas que nous allons _encore_ pique-niquer ?

- Profitons du soleil ! Nous sommes en Ecosse, il ne fera pas de vieux os.

- Et d'ici-là, il les venge sur mon épiderme.

- Je te défendrai contre les Forces du Mal Ultraviolettes !

- Arrête le petit ton jovial, tu m'agaces. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ton loup s'est découvert un _kink_ herbivore ?

- Non... c'est...

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas rire...

- Je suis l'hilarité faite homme, c'est connu.

- On est le 21 juin et je... je voudrais être là quand le soleil sera au plus haut dans le ciel.

- ...

- Mais tu peux rester ici, tu n'as pas besoin de...

- Je n'ai pas besoin, non.

- Severus...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder le soleil, Remus. Je l'ai ici sous les yeux tous les soirs de l'année.

**FIN**


	65. Hors classe

_Les drabbles gagnées par nos lauréates du Quizz, avec mes plates z'excuses pour le retard. Rhea S, tu n'as toujours passé commande, n'hésite pas à le faire !_

**Pairing **: Lucius/Severus pour Petite Dilly

**Rating **: PG

**Hors classe**

Dans la chambre du préfet, Severus apprend à marcher droit. Au sens premier du terme : Lucius, après les cours, lui montre comment redresser les épaules, afficher un regard patricien, marcher les bras très légèrement écartés du torse pour susciter un envol de manches hiératique. Tendrement, patiemment, Lucius aide Severus à dissoudre l'héritage de Spinner's End. L'accent rocailleux s'affine, les mots s'enrichissent, l'arrogance monte. Et quand vient le jour où Lord Malfoy présente au champion des Sangs-Purs le métis qui s'est mis sous sa protection dès son premier jour à Poudlard, il sait obscurément qu'il trahit sa cause. C'est pourtant l'orgueil qui étreint son coeur, aussi farouchement que la main gauche de Severus sa propre droite.

Dans l'antichambre du Lord, Lucius apprend à se laisser aller. Au sens premier du terme : les épaules basses, le front sur les genoux de Severus, la voix effilochée par la peine. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne pourrait prendre sur lui après les Doloris qu'il essuie pour protéger sa femme et son fils. Mais il y a ce pacte secret avec Severus, où chacun d'eux s'en remet à l'autre pour oublier d'où il vient, la cape invisible de préjugés et d'impératifs tissée autour d'eux depuis leur premier jour de naissance. Tendrement, tacitement, Severus caresse les cheveux blonds humides de sueur. Il sait qu'il trahit un maître sinon deux en taisant ces moments où Malfoy lui abandonne ses failles. Mais c'est une autre allégeance, plus ancienne, qui prend le dessus jusqu'à l'aube, et Severus l'étreint aussi farouchement que l'homme qu'il tient dans ses bras.


	66. Droit au but

**Pairing **: George/Angelina pour Tinalisa

**Rating **: G

**Droit au but**

« But ! Deux cent quinze à Gryffondor ! »

Le cri victorieux de Roxane fuse dans les airs et Angelina serre la main de son mari. « Plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose », dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Les tribunes de Quidditch ont été repeintes en mauve sous l'instigation d'une Minerva McGonagall résolue à en finir avec la rivalité entre Maisons et Roxane Weasley a pour co-Poursuiveur Scorpius Malfoy, qui la serre de près sur la terre comme au ciel.

Mais le ciel d'Ecosse reste d'un gris bénin, les pelouses verdoient à longueur de vue et dans la tribune des enseignants, la chaire directoriale arbore toujours le blason de Poudlard, à peine élimé par deux siècles d'intempéries atmosphériques.

- Si les sièges pouvaient parler..., chuchote Angelina avec un petit rire de gorge.

George Weasley sourit.

- Les désirs d'une jolie femme sont des ordres, même si elle n'était pas encore la mienne à l'époque.

Puis il pousse une exclamation sourde et rougit de pied en cap.

- Chéri. Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais restée dupe ?

- Angie...

- J'ai toujours trouvé étrange que Fred ait ressurgi trente secondes après que je lui ai demandé de me chercher une coupe de champagne — et sans champagne. Ou qu'il n'ait jamais fait allusion à notre petite... escapade sportive au lendemain du bal. Mais...

- Maman ! Papa ! On a ga-gné !

- ... pour tout te dire, j'ai été fixée quand lui m'a embrassée en me raccompagnant au dortoir. Sur la joue. Ne te mords pas la lèvre, mon chéri, il y a prescription. Et viens féliciter ta fille : elle aussi, elle sait aller droit au but...


	67. Rira bien qui rira le premier

**Pairing **:Percy Weasley/Lee Jordan

**Rating **: PG

_Ecrit pour l'anniversaire de Benebu. Les trois paragraphes commencent par une citation du canon en italiques._

**Rira bien qui rira le premier**

_Oh, de toute façon Percy ne travaillerait jamais pour quelqu'un qui a le sens de l'humour._

La vérité - parfois - sort de la bouche des ados.

Mais gardez-vous de croire que Perceval Weasley, si _British_ que les huiles sorcières étrangères le réclamaient infailliblement pour chaperonner leur épouse chez Fortarôme, fût étanche au rire. Au contraire. Si le microcosme magique comptait un bipède sensible à l'humour, c'était Percy. Une série de bons génies – grands et petits frères, corps enseignant, potes de chambrée et biffins du Ministère - y veillaient avec dévotion depuis ses onze ans.

Ils pouvaient être fiers. Aucun sorcier ne ressentait comme Percy la déflagration de l'humour – _eh Fred, M. et Mme Stadormirentêtantsonbadge ont un fils_ – son coup de ciseau cranté - _la différence entre Woui-Woui et une gonzesse ? aucune, les deux ont leurs règles à tout bout de champ _- son Stupéfix –_ Weasley, vos culs de bouteille ne suffisent pas à justifier votre présence en Potions _– qui, administrés en public, vous laissent le visage flagellé de rouge et tétanisé du front aux poings.

Le rappel du tétanos est un incontournable de l'enfance. Ceci explique peut-être que, promu à l'âge adulte, Perceval Weasley se plaça d'instinct sous l'autorité de son Ministre. On dit que la fonction crée l'organe ; chez certains, il arrive qu'elle l'ampute. Le Ministre était irascible, erratique, parfois couard, souvent dépassé et toujours postillonnant, mais il était foncièrement dépourvu d'humour et ce trait lui fidélisa Percy corps et âme.

PW – LJ- PW – LJ

_Si une plaisanterie dansait devant lui nue et coiffée du couvre-théière de Dobby, il ne la verrait pas._

Il ne la vit pas, en effet.

Il l'entendit le premier soir où, gauchi par la peur de se faire prendre, la peur d'Ombrage, la peur de tomber juste et la peur de ce qu'il se voyait devenir, il força le bureau de Thicknesse à minuit et, baissant le son, chercha la fréquence de radio qu'il avait mémorisée avant de confier aux cendres le dossier de ses frères.

On était minuit. La voix qui émanait du poste n'était ni de Fred ni de George mais il la reconnut vite. Elle avait commenté trois ans de Quidditch scolaire avec un débit de commissaire-priseur sous Prozac...

_Le quart d'heure du rire avec Rivière ! On commence avec une petite blague envoyée par Mme Z... de Godric's Hollow sur le Mangemort qui va à confesse. Passé minuit, le curé lui dit : mon fils, je fatigue un peu, récitez-moi trois Ave et restons-en là. Le Mangemort, docile, commence : Aveda Maria... ben, et l'éclair alors ?_

... et s'était tue chaque fois que la Salle Commune riait à ses dépens. Une fois, il avait regardé le jeune Noir pendant le rire et ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux ne l'avait plus quitté. Lee Jordan était adoré de tout Gryffondor mais... il n'était pas impensable qu'à son école moldue, il ait goûté au tétanos. Percy se concentra sur la voix.

_Et maintenant, une devinette de M. R... de Pré-au-Lard. A quoi reconnaît-on Lucius Malfoy aux Soirées Cagoule de Voldy ? Il est le seul à avoir un cheveu sur la langue !_

Percy glapit soudain par les narines, plaqua une main contre sa bouche... et colla son oreille au poste.

PW – LJ – PW - LJ

_Ma parole, Perce, mais c'est de l'humour !_

Il emportera la dernière parole de Fred comme un viatique et une feuille de route. Sans devenir pour autant le petit rayon de soleil du Ministère – on ne se refait pas – il se fendra désormais d'un ou deux prudents mots d'esprit par semaine (_L'avenir appartient aux Aurors qui se lèvent tôt, Harry_).

Mais ce n'est pas pour Fred qu'il a crié sa boutade à Thicknesse.

C'est pour le jeune homme qui combat dans le couloir attenant et qui s'esclaffe de loin en voyant le Ministre se métamorphoser en oursin. Le jeune comique persécuté qui lui a enseigné, soir après soir, que le rire ne cible pas que les faibles et qu'il a écouté une dernière fois pendant que Thicknesse répondait à l'appel — avant de fermer la radio, de dévaster méthodiquement le bureau et de prendre le chemin de Poudlard.

Il y aura des larmes ensuite, bien sûr, et plusieurs vies à refaire, et le hibou de Shacklebolt à la fenêtre du Terrier, et une veillée au Terrier où Percy occupera Molly pendant que Lee glissera quelques crèmes canari en hommage dans le buffet de funérailles. Mais sur le moment, il y a sa première plaisanterie qui jaillit de sa bouche comme un Patronus invisible. Il y a Lee Jordan qui rit à cause de lui, et Perceval Weasley est heureux.

FIN


	68. Azkaban expliqué à mes pairs

_Ce post servira surtout à pour lancer mes commandes de Noël. En ce 1__er__ décembre, je me sens d'humeur à vous gâter : profitez-en pour me demander un drabble sur les personnages ou pairings de vos choix ! Je vous suggère juste de faire plusieurs propositions car si l'une m'inspire davantage, vous aurez votre cadeau plus vite !_

_Un peu de Lucius en prime, un bon calendrier de l'Avent à toutes et plein de ziboux enneigés !_

**Défi** : quatrième de couverture

**Personnage** : Lucius Malfoy

**Azkaban expliqué à mes pairs**

En 1995, une erreur judiciaire conduisait à Azkaban un éminent représentant des classes supérieures sorcières.

Jeté parmi les condamnés de droit commun, sommé de partager sa cellule avec un contrôleur de bus à l'hygiène faciale douteuse, Lord M. sut résister héroïquement à cinq mois de trauma carcéral et un régime tout poisson.

Il commente pour nous son expérience, car si le régime Scrimdgeour est désormais une page tournée, le pire n'est jamais sûr et les jeunes Lords d'aujourd'hui doivent savoir qu'une âme pure, un tempérament d'élite et une canne discrètement plombée sont les plus sûrs garants contre les suppôts de l'égalitarisme forcené. Et les puces.

LM - LM

« Bon sang ne saurait mentir ». N. M., _Point de croix Multiplettes du monde._

« Sirius Black n'a plus qu'à se rhabiller – au figuré, une fois n'est pas coutume. » Rita Skeeter, « Papotes et Pipeules » in _Sorcière-Hebdo_.

« Truffé d'erreurs grossières. Chacun sait que les Détraqueurs sont en réalité des niffleurs exposés par le Ministère à un rayonnement nucléaire de force 10. » Xenophilius Lovegood, _Le Chicaneur_.

« On lui paierait bien le ticket de retour. » Ernie Danlmur, _Radio-Potter_.

« Trop faure le coup du champ point protéiné a base de gère billes ça se lit comme un srilleur » Gregory Goyle, « Tribune des jeunes espoirs » dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_.


	69. KO par gâteau

**Pairing **: Sirius/Severus (pour Sombraline)

**Rating **: PG

**Note** : Le premier locuteur est Severus, le second Sirius. Que ces messieurs s'octroient le drabble 69 est bien entendu pure coïncidence.^

**KO par gâteau**

- Disons que j'ai fait des choix de vie plus navrants. Je peux ?

- Non.

- Tu es dans l'ensemble appréciable, exception faite des moments où tu l'es moins. Maintenant, par exemple. Je peux ?

- Non.

- Salazar, mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai acquis une sincère estime pour toi avec le temps et ton affection n'est pas toujours un cataplasme. Oui ?

- Non.

- Tu es le feu qui secoue mon chaudron, tu es la Pimentine qui revigore mon coeur, tu es l'étoile au tréfond de mon cachot, tu es... tu es content ? Je peux les souffler, ces fichues bougies ? Ça va comme ça?

- N...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Oui, là ça va.

- C'est malin, les bougies ont coulé sur le gâteau.


	70. KO par cadeau

**Pairing **: Harry/Percy (pour Tinalisa)

**Rating **: PG

**KO par cadeau**

- Percy...

- Dans l'enceinte de ce périmètre, Auror Potter, je suis Monsieur le Directeur.

- OK... Monsieur le Directeur, tu sais que ta mère te tirera les bouclettes si elle te voit me faire la tête pendant le dîner de Noël ?

- Harry ! Je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas évoquer mes obligations filiales au bureau.

- Alors pose la question qui t'échauffe la pomme d'Adam depuis ce matin : _Pourquoi pas moi ?_

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Il ne m'appartient pas de discuter une directive de mon supérieur, quand bien même elle m'apparaîtrait statutairement infondée.

- Percy, bon dieu. C'est l'affaire d'une heure à tout casser ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec une promotion de faveur !

- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je trouve simplement regrettable que le souci des relations publiques l'emporte sur l'évaluation des compétences en interne.

- Des rela... Godric, mais c'est une soirée pour gosses !

- Le Président du Magenmagot a deux petites filles de sept et neuf ans.

- Et moi, j'ai un grand enfant devant moi. Percy, tu crois que ça m'amuse de chausser une barbe et une robe flamboyante qui vont me rappeler un disparu dont je ne prononcerai pas le nom ? Tout ça pour distribuer des jouets moldus, armistice et bonne volonté obligent, et les regarder de loin une fois de plus ?

- ...

- Oui, maintenant que j'y pense, il y a deux grands enfants dans ce bureau.

- Harry...

- Allez, je vais dire à Kingsley que le numéro 2 a davantage le profil du poste.

- Harry...

- Quoi ?

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Tu... tu sais quoi, Perce ? Je refile le job à Malfoy puisqu'il se trouve si _hot_ et on transplane direct chez moi. Des cadeaux comme ça, j'en redemande.

- Et je crains qu'ils soient réservés aux plus de dix-huit ans. Transfert de personnel accordé, Monsieur l'Auror. Remets ton pull, la Salle des Prophéties annonce un nouveau blizzard pour 16h.

FIN


End file.
